Lost in My Thoughts
by Fxreflies
Summary: A girl arrives. The same way every other Glader did, but when she finds out she is a sibling with one of the boys in the Glade, the Creators harm him. Memories start to flood in the new girl's mind. Most people want her Banished considering how suspicious she looks. Things take a turn for the worst. Better than it sounds, I promise. [Irregular updates.]
1. Chapter 1

The metal against metal noise was ear piercing. There was also a siren. It all of a sudden exploded. I slowly cupped my hands around my ears in a attempt to drown the noise out. I felt like I was moving up. Almost like an elevator - a really rusty, old, large, ugly, smelly elevator. I tried to remember how I got in this box and why I woke up knocked out, but nothing came into my head. I couldn't remember. My memories were completely erased.

Everything except my name - Lizzy. But it didn't feel like my name. Like it didn't fit me. Almost like my brain was a wall and people ran by, spraying 'Lizzy' on my brain. It was scribbled and unwanted. A piece of graffiti. I couldn't even recall what I looked like. How I acted. My age. My _family._ It made me furious. I looked deeper in my head, trying to remember anything. A name. A face. But everyone - every little thing that made me, me - was completely gone. It scared me down to my bone. I clearly remembering watching snowflakes slowly land, but not where, or when, or with who. Were my parents looking for me? Did they let me leave? It made me shiver even though I was drenched in sweat.

Calm down, I told myself, level-headed. Since my brain was shut off, I decided to look around my surroundings. I knew I was in a box - an elevator moving me up. Up where, exactly? I slowly put my arms on the bottom and pushed myself into a standing position. That's when a wake of nausea swept over me. I threw up everything that was left inside of my sweaty and weakened body on the floor. Doesn't matter, I thought, I'm not sitting down ever again after this. I wanted to know where in the world I was. I strained my eyes. There was a light red light on the left side of the box. It flickered off and on every couple seconds, making my vision even worse, but it was better than pitch-black. Which brought a thought to my head: people could afford to drug me to sleep and throw me in a box, but not give me a decent light source. Cheap.

I stumbled over to the walls of the elevator. I rubbed my hands down it. It was cold, but I could tell I've been going up for a good amount of time. I turned around and looked back to the center of the box. There were supplied all around me. I carefully watched where I stepped. What if I was thrown in with the supplies mistakenly? There were boxes and barrels to heavy for me and my weak arms to even dream of picking up. That brought a bit of happiness into my gut. Where ever I was going, there must be strong people who could actually carry these things. They would surely help a lost girl.

 ** _Crash!_**

 ****It was even louder than I thought was possible. I stumbled back on the ground after the elevator stopped going up and the ceiling popped open. Lucky for me, I didn't spat in my puke on the floor. Then, being used to the darkness, I felt like I was on the sun. Pure white bled through my t-shirt as I threw my arm up so I wasn't blinded. My breaths were heavy. I just realized how tired I was. Must be those bloody drugs, I thought. I started to see shadows form around me. I was able to move my arm down slightly and try to take in my new surroundings. I was so curious. The shadows formed into people. Humans. More importantly, boys. All of them. None of the 40 people trying to get a look at me had the curvy body like I did. They were looking down at the box like they never saw a girl before. Although their faces were still unreadable and blocked out by the light, that didn't stop them from tossing comments at me I didn't even understand.

"Oh, a girl!"

"Back off, I got dibs."

"Dibs? We can share her, ya slinthead."

"Is she hot?"

"Hey, Greenie."

Then, the light level was bearable as one of the boys threw a rope down into the box. I put my foot through the small loop at the bottom and clung on to the top as I was lifted out of the mystical box and on to the soft warm grass in the center of all the boys. The boy who threw the rope down spoke to me with a deep and booming voice. His skin was dark and there might have been the slightest bit of kindness in his eyes. "Name's Alby. I run this place - call it the Glade. Welcome to your new home, Greenbean. Now, just 'cause you're a girl, don't mean we're gonna treat you any differently."

And with that, I slowly stood up, and took off running. I pushed my legs as fast as they could go. I ran like my life depended on it. All of those people - boys, actually, all boys - there completely out of their mind. How could they expect me to live here? I felt the sweat that was clung to my face from the elevator trickle from my forehead, but I didn't care. I was never going to stop running. I needed space. I heard them screaming more comments at me, but I didn't stop. I wanted to get away. Why couldn't they get the memo? I pushed my legs harder, until I saw there was no escape.

I fell on the grass, but curiosity won and I got right back up again. It was more like a trip-up than a fell. As I stood back up, I looked around me and my jaw dropped. Four giant walls, almost 60 feet high covered in ivy, trapped me in this large square. If I recall right, Alby called it the Glade. How could I be expected to bloody live here? Just, how? There was something else that I saw interesting. In one of the corners, there was a huge, deep, dark forest. I'll have to check that out later. It looked calming. Especially in the position I'm in. Bringing my attention back to my sad reality, I looked back to the group of boys. Two of them started to walk to me. I panicked and took off to the gigantic wall surrounding us all together.


	2. Chapter 2

My mind was panicking because I didn't know what to do. Eventually, I would have to face my new enemies. The walls didn't go on forever...or did they? If they didn't, I could just climb up to the top and threaten to jump off if someone tried to touch or come close to me without giving me answers. I came to an opening right in the middle of the large wall. I was about a foot from officially stepping out of the Glade when someone yelled in a strong British accent, checking me off guard.

"Wait, Greenbean! Let's just talk about this first!"

I wasn't sure who said it because I was playing more attention to the wall than the boys at the time, but when I did turn around, I knew who it was. It was the boy right in front of my face - only a couple inches away. I almost smacked him right in the left cheek when I spun around to quickly. I looked at him. He was a couple inches taller than me. He had soft brown eyes. His hair was fluffy and dirty blond. It cascaded over his forehead and the top of his ears. Although it was messed up, I thought it was a good look for him. It was cute. His face was full of worry, making me almost regret my decision. It looked like he cared for me.

No, I thought. I literally just met this boy. I literally just met myself. But what I asked surprised us both, "What do I look like?" I was shocked considering my voice was also laced with the same accent as the boy stand in front of me on the grass.

The second boy who came walking with Soft Eyes had a strong and tall build. He looked to be older than both of us and had Asian features. "Wow, she's a nice one, don't ya think?" he put his hands on his hips. "All full of herself."

"Good," Soft Eyes replied with an eye roll. "You two should get along just fine then."

The Asian boy made a 'pssh' noise and then my attention was turned back to Soft Eyes. His looked back to me as well and spoke, "Really?" I nodded. "Well," he started to answer my question. "You have very beautiful eyes. They are a soft brown color. Your hair is long, fluffy, and dirty blond. Almost brown. I'd say," he looked at my body again, "You'd be around age 16. Name's Newt, Greenie," he put his hand out for me to shake it with a smile on his face. I returned both the smile and shook his hand.

Then, the Asian boy waved his hand between Newt's face and mine. "Hello?" You two just shucking met? Earth to Newt and his new lover the shuckette," he lowered his hand and it slapped against his leg.

"Shuckette?" Newt repeated, breaking out stare as he turned to the other boy. "Hey, Greenie?" he looked back to me. "Do ya remember anything? Your name? Something?" he backed up a couple of inches to give me some space.

That wave of panic crashed over me again. I could remember anything. How could I continue to live like this without knowing about my past? It felt like a huge hole in my chest. Hopefully these people did so I could know something, anything. "Lizzy," I replied, calmly. I then pointed to the Asian boy and asked, "Who is he, Newt?"

Newt's mouth opened but he was cut off by the other boy. "I am Minho," he informed. "The best shucking Runner there ever was," he paused, then it looked like gears clicked in his head. "Hey, would ya look at that. You both look alike and have that same accent I extremely hate." That was when I noticed the boy's hair. It was amazing. Jet black, puffy, and it didn't even look greasy. Not even the slightest. Minho snapped his fingers, breaking my train of thought, "Snap out of it, Greenie. You were like, gone there for a second. Spacing out?"

Newt nudged him softly in the arm while lowly chuckling, "Slim it, Minho. She's thinkin'. Oh, and you love my accent. Love it so much your jealous of it."

I finally snapped out of my daze. "I'm sorry-" I started but was cut off by Newt as he put his hands up.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Lizzy. Ask questions. Except maybe bolting away off from Alby," Newt interjected. "What's wrong with him? Does that shank smell?"

A small grin curled around Minho's cheeks. "That was shucking hilarious, by the way. Sprinting away from Alby. Man! And the look on his face was priceless," he said. "You're fast. But not Runner worthy."

I never thought it was possible to be even more confused - was me coming normal for these people? - but it took this moment to ask questions. "Okay, why is Minho's hair perfect? What's a Runner? Why can't I remember anything?" I pointed behind me to the corridor, "What's out there? And why can't I go look?" I paused, and took in their facial expressions. Then, I put my hands on my hips and blew a raspberry, "Is that too many questions, because I have about 100 more stocked up in my brain waiting to explode?"

Newt opened his mouth to answer at least on of my questions - I hope - before he was cut off by Minho, again. "Princess, my hair is perfect, because I am perfect. But I'm not quite sure you believe that; I think you are leaning on to Newt being more perfect." Newt and I rolled our eyes and Minho threw his hands forward, guestering to us mimicking each other instantaneously. "See what I mean? You're doing the same thing now!" He took a huge breath, turned around, started to walk, but then faced us again. "Oh and Newtie, give your new girlfriend the lovely tour, would ya?" he yelled, then ran off as I turned my attention back to Newt, who stood with redden cheeks, still watching Minho's shadow.

Newt stopped his foot and looked to me, as well. "Ugh, that shuck-face. I already told him so many times _not_ to call me Newtie. And we," he pointed to us, "Are not a thing. Why can't he get that through his bloody skull? Too thick?"

I let out a soft chuckle and let my hands drop from my hips. "Oh, that would be horrible! Rumors'd spread like wild-fires in here."

Newt looked confused, then hurt. "I'm not _that_ bad, am I?"

"No," I answered, grinning. "Newt _ie,_ you are just fine."

Then he smiled, too. It was a nice, genuine smile. We started to walk together to the center of this place - the Glade? Whatever - to begin the tour, when I asked Newt another question. "How tall do you think I am?"

He stopped, and faced me, so I copied him and looked into his eyes. He looked over my body again and after a short silence, he spoke. "I'd say, 'round five feet. You got long legs. Why?" He looked back up to my face.

I don't know why I wanted to say that question, it just popped into my head. I didn't seem so short standing next to Minho who looked like a male model. So I shrugged. But one thing I did know is that if most of the boys in the Glade were like the two I'd just met, maybe this place wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Maybe it wasn't-

"Lizzy?"

"Huh?" I immediately replied. It was still Newt. He broke my thought.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. It's just, I'd never thought I'd say it, but Minho was right; you do seem to space out." He paused and let me stop my thinking, then spoke again. "Anyways, let's begin the tour, ya?"


	3. Chapter 3

Newt and I started the tour at the Box - the place I came up only around an hour ago. Apparently, a new Greenie - as the Gladers call it - come up every month, the same time, same day. Supplies come up every week and along with the new person. Lucky for me, today I arrived. I would now be considered a Glader. The _only_ female one. Newt also told me that they started with a large group of people. Everyone was brainwashed and clueless, running around, crying, actually _dying_ in the Maze. But it's okay now, because they now have order.

Then, Newt and I moved closer to the forest, which they call the Deadheads. It was located in the southeast corner of the Glade and stretched back all the way to the walls. The trees get thicker and the sun disappears. There is a Homestead in the northeast where the Keepers choose to sleep. Everyone else sleeps in hammocks scattered around the Glade. A washroom was located near the Homestead. There was a small, metal building that I was told to ignore. And the Kitchens. There was also a Slammer, which is like a jail. In the southwest corner was a farm. It had wheat and other crops growing. There was also a Bloodhouse where the Slicers kill animals and send them to the Kitchens for food.

I will have a job in time. The Keepers - who are the best and leader of that certain job - will have a Gathering, which is like a meeting, and decide what job I get based on my training. Newt, the Second-in-Command and Alby, the leader, has a say in what job I get. Newt said that names of other boys and more answers might come to me throughout time. Then, I was informed the rules: One: always do your part. Keep order. Two: never harm another Glader. We need trust; none of this works without it. Three: Never, ever, go beyond those Maze walls - unless you are a Runner, which won't happen, Newt exclaimed.

But I had a sudden want to be a Runner. A need for it. All the boys clearly didn't think I could hold my own weight. But, if I became a Runner and unlocked all of the Maze's secrets, they'd appreciate girls more. These boys had been here for three years. _Three_ years. Maybe they just need a girl to help them? I could do it, be a Runner. Even if the Maze changes every night. Even if no one survives a night in the Maze. I will.

After the tour, I stayed by Newt's side. I was still completely lost in what do right now, and where to go. Everyone else in the Glade gave me either ugly looks or kissy faces and Newt was the only one who shoed them away. Eventually, he led me to the Kitchens for lunch. Or dinner. I'm not completely sure.

"Hey, Greenie?"

I turned my head to Frypan - the cook. He had dark skin like Alby. I was a bit worried when I saw his long beard. Wouldn't it get in my food? I looked over to Newt with raised brows, and he shrugged.

"Hello," I responded, keeping my head down. Frypan slopped a spoon-full of mash potatoes on my tray with a wink.

"How was your first day?" he asked.

"It was okay, I guess," I answered with a shy smile.

"C'mon, Lizzy. Let's go sit down," Newt said. I thanked him. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Frypan right now. I just need answers.

Inside the Kitchens was nice. It was a large, wooden building with seats and tables scattered around. There were florescent lights above our heads, which confused me. How'd they have electricity? I pushed that thought aside and sat down next to a table where Newt plopped down with Alby and Minho.

"Hey, Shuckette. Nice to see the She-Bean's working out just fine," Minho said. "How was the tour?"

"I still have a lot of questions. So, yeah?" I answered back, as I turned my food with a spoon.

"I have something that might cheer you up," Newt said.

My face saddened. "My memories?"

"Well... no. But, tonight, since a Greenie came up, we'll have a party! And it'll be even bigger because you are a girl!" Newt replied with a forced smile.

I returned the smile and looked over to Alby. "I'm sorry, Alby, that I just booked it and ran earlier today. I was just really scared," I said and tasted a small spoon-full of the mashed potatoes. It was okay.

"Greenie, no. It ain't your fault," Alby replied.

"Yes. Yes it is," I said. "I needed to know _something_ and so I just ran," now I wasn't hungry anymore. I got up without anyone able to stop me, and threw away the leftover mashed potatoes on my tray. I could hear the boys' stools fall backwards as they followed me. I didn't know where I was going, but I wanted to get away. Then I remembered the Deadheads - so I sprinted to the trees for peace and quiet.

I ran all the way until I hit the spot where the two stone walls collided, making a corner. I needed some time to think - alone. I slid down the corner and dropped my head in my hands. Why was I the only girl in this place? I'll consider it more like a jail. All the boys acted like me coming up and freaking out was completely normal. I hate it here!

I felt my eye lids flutter close until a loud, booming noise filled the Glade. It was no where then every where at once. I stood up slowly and looked to the Maze wall. I then followed it down to the center where the large, gaping opening was. What I saw made my jaw drop. It broke all the laws of psyches. The left and right side of the seven foot wide gap were slowly closing in on each over. It cut the Maze off from the Glade. But why?

The stone covered in thick ivy looked like it was here for over a thousand years, but here it was, sliding closed like a glass door. Sparks flew everywhere, but I was frozen in place. I was still concealed in the lush green of the forest, but I felt all eyes on me. The doors finally closed. The wind stopped. The Glade quiet. I slowly walked back to my corner, still in shock. How in the world was that even possible? _How?_

I wanted to sleep. Sleep and never wake-up from this terrible nightmare that the boys call home. The Glade'll never be home. I needed some time to process all of this. I shifted my position until I was happier that I would ever be. I thought about the tour and the Maze walls until I heard a twig snap. I jerked my head around me to see who did it. I noticed a shadow a couple feet away.

"Just please go away," I begged. "I wanna be alone."

"Don't worry, Sweet Pea. We are alone," he answered in a ugly voice.

I bolted up. "What do you want?" I snapped, not in the mood.

"Oh, Sweet Pea, I want you. Thanks for settling down in a far away quiet place for us. I appreciate it, even though there's a party going on for you," he said. I didn't even notice it. There were hollers coming from the center of the Glade.

"Go away," I snapped again, but he came closer. "I am _not_ your Sweet Pea."

I didn't have anytime to react before he ran at me. I was pushed against the Maze wall and he put his lips on mine. I scrambled to get away. I did not need this, at all. I need someone I could trust. To help me. I need Newt.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, guys, for the reviews! It really does make me feel better about this story. I'm really glad you like it!

* * *

xXx

This was part of the reason I stayed by Newt's side the whole day. He had the authority to push jerks like this away from me. But since I stomped away, I had no protection and jerks come to me like flies. All the boys think that I am weak and try to take advantage of me just because I'm a girl. I can see it in the looks they give me. It's so clear. Either they love me, or what to kill me and dance on my body. And I hate it. That's why I need to prove them wrong. I have to be strong.

I could feel him trying to shove his tough down my throat. I gagged. Then, quickly thinking, I pushed my right knee up and hit him in the crotch. _Oh no_ , I thought. I just harmed another Glader. I was getting punished for this... _crap_! But, why should I get punished when he attacked me first, and I had to self defend? No. I am not getting a punishment for this. He is. And I will make sure of it.

My attacker groaned in pain, and fell to the ground. I took that as a quick chance to flee. I bolted in the direction this idiot came from. Getting smacked in the face with trees and scraped with bushes, but it was better than over in the corner. I could hear him screaming my name - and other undeceivable things - but I kept running. I didn't even tell anyone but Newt and Minho my name. Yet again, I was the only girl and my existence would spread, so I guess my name did too. But why my hiding spot?

I soon reached the Glade, but everyone was too busy partying and drinking to hear my cries. The boy got up and was running again. In fact, he was right behind me. And he jumped on my ankle, making him and I both tumble to the ground. I landed on my left and arm let out a cry. I felt one dirty hand touch me, while the other interlaced with my right hand. _Seriously,_ I thought, _how is no one noticing this?_ He put his lips back on mine then slowly kissed my neck. Now I could scream louder.

" _Help_!" I croaked. "Someone?"

Focus. Focus, I told myself. No one's coming. Save yourself. Be level-headed. Show them you can do it. Thing of this as a test. I arched my body up, so I could get my arm out. I managed to pull my arm out from under me and smacked this shuck-face on the cheek. _Shuck-face_? Was I already forming into a Glader? I smacked him again and then threw him off of me. Which gave me the time to run away again. I was close to the fire that most of the boys were dancing by and found Newt chatting with Alby.

They where by a make-shift bar that Frypan was at, handing out drinks. There was another kid there. Brown eyes. Short, brown, strawberry hair. Tall and strong. He stared right at me, but didn't move. Almost like he was mocking me. The depressing part was: they were on the other side of the fire and I would never be able to reach them. I didn't trust anyone else in here except Newt. Maybe Minho. Maybe Alby.

I sprinted towards them when I was picked up into the air. I looked to my right to see the same person who attacked me. He was still dim in the light, but I knew it was him. He picked me up and had his arms around my waist and shoulders. I struggled to break free. "Where are we going!" I yelled as I squirmed in his arms.

"You'll see."

I shut my eyes and focused on getting free. Getting save. We were going up. Stairs, maybe? I was then tossed on a bed and curled up in a ball. Eyes still shut, he grabbed my wrist and ankles and tied them up. I slowly opened my eyes. We were in a bedroom. There was a small bed - which I was tied up on - and a short wooden table. It was a small room, but cozy - if I wasn't in this situation. My eyes flickered from the room, to my capturer. He had beautiful eyes. Deep, glowing almost, green. I was surprised I didn't notice them when he picked me up.

"Let me go!" I yelled, as he tightened the ropes around my wrists and ankles. "I didn't do anything," I whispered. Then, stopped trying to break free. It was no use. He was clearly stronger, faster, and bigger. But was he smarter?

"Slim it, Sweat Pea, and hear me out," he snapped back at me. Then, he stood at the head of the bed where my feet where and continued. "Listen: I noticed how you reacted when Newt walked over. I just want some of that, too, dear."

"I don't know what you are talking about. What are you trying to say?" I was so confused. "Newt and I only just met! I just met myself!"

"So," he kept talking, ignoring my comment. "You are gonna do what I say, or else I'll punish him." He threw his hands in the air and let them smack his legs. "I have nothing to shucking lose."

"What's your name?" I asked in a calm, quiet voice. _Please answer,_ I thought. It'll sure test his smarts.

"Caleb." _Bingo!_ "Now: who are you? You obviously know something. The first 'Glader Girl' is a big deal. It's special. You are special." He walked over to my face then leaned in. He interlaced my hair with his scum fingers.

"Get away from me, you dirt ball!" I screeched. "I'm not saying anything."

"Suit yourself."

That was when pain shot through my cheek. I yelped, then looked right in Caleb's green eyes. "You smacked me."

"Yeah. I did. And it will get worst. Then I'll go to Newt. If you don't answer my question, Sweet Pea," he responded, _smiling_.

"You are filthy-"

 _ **Smack!**_ That time it was harder.

"Not what I asked you, Sweet Pea, now was it?" he questioned, with his hands on his hips.

"I told you: I am not you bloody Sweet Pea! Even if we were the last two shucked people on Earth!" I shook the bed, trying to create a loud noise.

"Good. I picked a good one," Caleb said. "Already using the slang."

"I'm the only girl here! But I'm not up for picking!" I yelled.

"Lizzy?"

Silence hung over the room; we both froze. When I heard more footsteps, Caleb jumped out the window, leaving me alone. "Hello?" I whispered, afraid of it being another attacker.

"Lizzy!" the voice called again.

"Help, someone! Help me!" I screamed with my throat getting raw.

Just then, the door flung open and in popped Newt. His eyes were full of worry and he was almost shaking. He ran over to me and slid at the last second so he could be at my head. Then, Newt started to untie the ropes.

"Newt-" I started.

"Who did this?" he interrupted. "You put you here?"

"He threatened you, Newt. He said he would punish both of us," I said, and started to cry.

As he untied the last knot, there was something in his expression. Hate? It wasn't that calm, collective face that I was used to for the time being here. He looked angry. But then he washed it away and looked sad.

"Lizzy," he calmly said, taking my hands in his. "Tell me: what did the person look like so we can find him."

"Caleb. He was stupid enough to tell me his name," I answered and let out a snort.

"Thank the Lord," Newt replied and pulled me into a hug. Then, he backed up and look my face in his hands. "Hey, we'll find him and he'll get what he deserves. Okay?"

"Okay," I whispered.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Newt and I both looked to the door where Minho stood with his hands on his hips. "I'll leave if you want me to?" he said, pointing to the door behind him. But then, once no one answered him, he got serious and walked in more. He then crouched down next to Newt and asked: "What happened?"

So I told them both everything. Everything of every little detail starting from once I left the Kitchens. They're expressions changed. Worried. Sad. Mad. Anxious to hear the next part.

"I'm sorry," Newt said once I finished.

"You're sorry?" Minho repeated.

"I should have stayed with you. Ran after you into the Deadheads. This is my fault," Newt said.

"Newt, no," Minho said. "Jesus, no. None of this is because of you. We should tell Alby and have a Gathering. That slinthead should be Banished," he paused, then looked at my scraped body."Come on, Lizzy, let's go to the Med-Jacks."

Minho and Newt started to pick me up, but I didn't want to seem more vulnerable that I already was. "Thanks, but I can walk myself." I stood up, but stumbled and leaned on the small, wooden table. I looked down at my left shin, where there was a huge bruise. Then let out a sigh.

"Not with that you can't," Minho pointed to my shin. "I'm no doctor, but it needs to heal a bit."

"Just let us help, Lizzy," Newt suggested.

Then, with the help of my only two friends, I slung my arms over they shoulders and we limped down the stairs to the Med-Jacks' Hut in the Homestead. It's like a doctor-place. The two Med-Jacks, Jeff and Clint - Jeff was tall and had darker skin, while Clint was short with curly hair - were in the Hut when we arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Med-Jacks', I laid in a cot, with Newt sitting in a wooden chair playing with my hair. He seemed so worried. So protective. So caring. Don't get me wrong, I was super thankful for it, but I would have to start to carry my own weigh so that people wouldn't attack me like it was nothing. How could I go around the same after what happened? I was alone for only a few minutes. I know that Newt will have my back. I can just feel it: he'll always be there for me. I don't know, maybe something happened to him and he doesn't want it to happen to other people.

Clint - the Keeper of the Med-Jacks - told me that there was nothing majorly wrong with me. Other than the large bruise on my shin, I should be fine. Although, I should ice it every once in a while to stop the swelling and pain a bit. I should also not put too much pressure on it or else it will start to ache badly. It scared me that I was only here for one night, and look what happened. While I laid in bed, I was informed what a Gathering was. It's not much. Just the Keepers - plus the two Leaders and the person who they need to decide something for - go into a special room in the Homestead and talk. They find out what happened, how the person acted and figure out a consequence or decide something really big. But I also know what it means to be Banished, and my eyes almost popped out of my head when Newt told me. The Keepers force the person out of the Glade when the Maze's doors start to close. The person either gets crushed, or tries their luck in the Maze. And no one survives a night in the Maze; a Banishment is certain death. But why? I know the Maze shifts at night but does it change that much that you get crushed?

"Newt?" I whispered, as his head popped off of the cot I was laying on.

"Right here, Lizzy. Sleep well?" he replied. "What do you need? Should I get Clint?"

"Three questions."

"Okay," he said. "Are you going to ask them, or what?"

"Don't you have, like, a job?" I asked.

"What? You don't like me staying here with you?" he asked with a grin.

"That's not what I meant," I said, slapping my leg under the thin blanket I was under.

"Care to elaborate?" he requested.

"Everyone here has a job," he nodded. "But you've been with me for a while now," nod again. "Don't you need to keep order?" another nod. "So what's your job?""Second-in-Command."

"Yeah, well, I've picked that up by now. But what _do you do_?" I asked.

"Mostly important business that Greenie-Girls don't need to know about-"

"Really?"

"What?" Newt asked.

"Greenie-Girls is almost as bad as Minho's Shuckette," I said. "Seriously, what is with the nicknames?"

"Alright," he moved forward, ignoring my comment. "I also tent to help the Track-Hoes quite a bit."

"Okay. And how do I get a job?" I asked.

"Klunk!" Newt exclaimed. "Job trials should've started today! I'll tell Winston you aren't feeling well." He then smiled and brushed my hair away from my eyes.

"Okay," I repeated. "Next question: how does the stone that looks over a thousand years old - plus it's covered in think, growing ivy - slide again the floor like a glass door?"

He chuckled. "You watched the doors close last night?"

"Yeah," I asked. "It was really something to see. But, ah, how does that happen?"

"I don't know," he responded.

"Can I have a little more than that?" I requested.

"I really don't know. No one does. We all just deal with it because it separates us from what's out there," he paused. "If you ever do get to meet the shucking Creators that put us in here, smack them once for me, will you?"

"Will do."

"Thanks, Lizzy."

"Third question-" I started.

"Ah! You already asked three questions: my job, your job, and the doors," Newt said, pulling his hand away from my hair with a gentle smile."Why doesn't anyone survive a night in the Maze?"

He stood up and grabbed my hand, softly. "Come on, I'll show you. It's not too late."

I slowly got out of the bed and we walked down the stairs, and Newt held my hand. The morning dew was getting the bottom of my boots slightly wet. The sky was a dull blue with a few lonely clouds. We ended up walking behind the Homestead. There was really thick ivy there. Newt walked up and crouched down to a certain spot about two feet above the ground and pulled the vines away from the wall. It revealed a one foot by one foot glass square, tinted black. He kneeled down and put his face up to the glass and I realized it was the inside of the Maze. It looked so...big. The hallways were at least seven feet wide and stretched on forever.

"Ready, Lizzy?" he whispered, moving his head back, standing up, then looking at me. "Be quiet and look through this glass."

I listened to his orders and moved my face up to the glass square. Nothing happened. "Is this a joke?" I backed away from the glass, stood up, and put my hands on my hips. "There's nothing there."

"Just slim it and look again," he order. "Give it time."

"Whatever," I said, as I moved back to look into the Maze. But then I heard it. The thing Newt was trying to show me.

 _Whirr. Whirr._

 _Click. Click. Click._

It almost sounded...metal? When it finally came into view, I gasped and backed away. "I've seen enough."

"Lizzy, look more. This is a lesson why I - anyone - can't allow you to go into the Maze," Newt said.

I didn't want to look again. Not at all. I wanted to go back in that bed with Newt playing with my hair. Fall asleep and wake up from this nightmare that became my horrible reality. But I did look again. It was so blubbery. There were metal spikes coming out of the fatty body. It looked human-made. I know, I got my memory wiped, but I was positive that thing was not supposed to exist. There were needles coming out of the greenish-colored skin. It was horrible to just look at. Every once in a while, it would go into a ball and roll down the Maze corridors. Then, it would stop, take a step or two, and roll again.

 _Whirr. Whirr._

 _Click. Click. Click._

"That, my friend," Newt said and I looked back to him. "Is a Griever. _They_ are why no one survives a night in the bloody Maze," he paused. "Every loving second, of every loving day revolves around the Maze, and we" - he pointed between him and I - "are not the rulers of it. The Grievers are. So we honor the Maze; we try to solve it. Like you know, three years. But I think we are getting close. And this - as Alby calls it - is a lesson why we can't let you leave. Ever."

I was speechless. I turned back to the glass just in time to see the Griever turn a corner and roll out of sight. I looked back to Newt then the glass again, still confused. _How_? I thought, a question that seemed to pop up often. The Grievers make the whole mess 100x worse. Who knew how many there were. How were the Gladers able to live like this knowing those things live out there? Grievers could climb the walls and _kill_ everyone in minutes. We were thrown into the center of a Maze with giant human-made spider-things trying to kill us. Great. Just bloody perfect-

"Lizzy?"

I stumbled backwards at the call of my name. The grass was still slight wet and I wiped my hands on my brown pants. I'm was going to have to take a shower soon. I looked filthy and now my pants are green because of the chlorophyll in the grass. That's wonderful-

"Lizzy?"

I looked up to see a slightly annoyed Newt with his hands on his hips. "Yeah?" I questioned.

"You did it again," he said.

"Did what again?"

"What Minho explained."

"What did Minho explain?"

He rolled his eyes and then a grin pulled on his lips. "You got lost in thought again."

"Oh."

"Hey," Newt said as he walked next to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. They only come out at night and we've got the safely of the Walls. Plus, I - everyone here - will protect you if it ever comes to that."

"Thanks, Newt."

"No need to thank me," he said and put out his hand to help me stand up. I took it. "Let's go tell Alby...about...Caleb. He should be in the Kitchens eating breakfast."

Together, we walked across the Glade to the Kitchens to tell Alby and to also grab some breakfast. There weren't many Gladers up yet, but the few that were awake, looked at me like I was a lost puppy. I wasn't hungry, not after what I went through last night and looking out the window, but I went anyways, unsure of what do to. Newt and I went inside and the smell of bacon hit me like a wall. It smelled so good. We went in line for food and I grabbed one piece of bacon and a half slice of toast. Newt raised his eyebrows at me but then understood. We then walked over to the table were Alby was sitting in the center stool and Newt and I sat next to each other on the other side. Newt told him that we needed to have a Gathering and why.

"He did what?" Alby yelled.

All I could do was nod.

"We should do it tonight, when Caleb and Minho come back," Newt suggested.

When Caleb and Minho come back? What did that mean? I knew Minho was a Runner, but Caleb? I shook my head and washed that thought out of my head. Listen to this conversation, I pushed. It's important. Don't blank out.

"Good that," Alby agreed, then looked to me. "Girly, you should eat."

"I'm good," I replied, picking up my half slice of toast.

"Alright," Alby said and shoved eggs in his mouth. Then he continued: "Listen, you and Caleb gotta be at the Gathering, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," I answered with a shaky voice.

"Lizzy, it's okay," Newt interjected. "He's not going to touch you. Not in front of the Keepers. You are safe." Then, he smiled and it wasn't a half smile. It looked real.

I took a nibble of my bacon when the kid from the Bonfire walked over. The kid who stared at me, but didn't dare to move. The kid with the strawberry brown hair. The kid who looked like he could easily knock me out with one punch. He placed his tray in front of me and stood at the other side of me at the edge of the table. "I'm Gally," he said. "I don't think we've _officially_ met. What's your name?"

"Lizzy," I answered, with my head down, looking at the table and not at the new boy. I knew his eyes were on me and I quickly pulled up my shirt.

"Lizzy. Nice name," he paused. "Hey, I'm not going to touch you like _someone else_ did _._ You don't have to worry about me."

"Gally, just please go away," Newt said, calmly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to have a nice conversation with the Newbie. She's not yours," Gally said, as he picked up his try. "I'll see you at the Gathering." And then he walked away.

Alby looked up from his tray when I looked up from mine. "He was listening to us," he said. "No one else should have known about the Gathering and what happened. But how did he?"

I shrugged, just wanting peace and quiet and Newt let out a small "I don't know." The three of us luckily finished our breakfast with no more interruptions and I was completely fine with it. For the rest of the day, after breakfast, I laid in the Med-Jacks' hut on the bed from earlier. I laid, not wanting sleep, but wanting answers. Everything was so confusing. Around every half an hour, Clint or Jeff would come back and hand me a cream for my scratches. They paused at first when I told them they could put it on themselves, hesitating still after I said it was okay.

They were really gentle and kind fellows. Every time I thanked them for applying the cream, they would nod and say "You're welcome," back to me. I don't know if they were trying to treat me differently, or they were just kind in general, but I hoped to get to know them more. I realized there was a large, black hair band to put my hair up on my wrist, so while in bed, I French braided it. Lunch was brought to me by Newt. Everything was quiet: Clint was reading books; Jeff was organizing; I was laying down. Until someone popped through the door.

"Where's Lizzy?"

I cocked my head to the side at the call of my name again but Jeff ran to block the visitor. He then turned back to Clint and said, "It's Gally. Says its something important for," he looked to me, "her."

Clint closed his book and gently placed it on a bench. He walked over to me, "You okay to have a visitor?" he asked.

"Sure. Let him in," I requested.

Clint looked over to Jeff and nodded. Jeff opened the door all the way and let Gally in, who walked to my bed. "Hey, Girly," he said. "We're going through the supplies a bit closer and realized there's, ah, some things for you."

"Some things for me?" I repeated, sitting up. "Like?"

"Pills, wipes, clothes, more shampoo," he said. "They're in a basket outside. Want me to get them?"

I nodded and Gally ran off. I tilted my head over to Jeff who was back organizing and he shrugged. Clint was deep in reading again, so I let him be. A few minutes later, Gally softly placed a brown basket with a bright pink ribbon on my lap. He nodded and then left. I looked down at the basket. More clothes: shorts, pants, long sleeves, tank top, underwear, bra; extra shampoo, like Gally told me; a bottle of pills. I picked that up and inspected it more.

 **For female use only: take one once at bedtime. Responds to thee once a mouth _issue_.**

Oh. Yeah.

That.

I giggled at how it was worded. Then, gently put the bottle back in the basket, at the bottom and asked Jeff if he could put it somewhere for me. About an hour later, dinner was brought in by Newt again. I didn't touch the food, but I thought that it was kind that even though he knew I wasn't hungry because of how I acted at breakfast and how my plate from lunch was basically untouched, he still wanted to come stop by and see how I was doing. Later, he went back out, to work, I guess. But the waiting started to get to me. I just wanted the Gathering to start. Know what the punishment would be.

About an hour later, I got out of bed. Clint ran to help, but I politely told him I needed some air, which was true. I limped to the Box, where I sat on a bench. I had my head down and was thinking for a good 20 minutes when someone spoke.

"Ready?"

I snapped my head up to see Newt. "Hey," I muttered.

"Why are you out here?" he asked.

"The hut is...I needed some fresh air, okay?" I answered, slowly standing up.

"Time for the Gathering," Newt said, wrapping an arm around my waist for balance.

Together, we slowly walked to the Homestead for the Gathering. And the butterflies started to swarm in my stomach.

* * *

Hey, so I know that chapter was longer than the first few, but I think it's okay. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Newt and I were the last two people in the Homestead. The slight chit-chat dropped and all eyes fluttered to us. I was placed in a chair by Newt. He stayed standing and put his hands on his hips and spun in circles. "What's buggin' wrong?" he asked to no one in particular. After no one answered, Newt replied to himself with, "Alright then. Let's get this over with," and took his seat right next to mine.

Alby stood up. "Okay. I declare this Gathering begun. We are here today to find out more info about the Caleb-the-Runner-&-Lizzy-the-She-bean problem," he said. Alby sat back down and brought out a pencil and slip of paper.

 _Runner_? I thought. So he did have to get back from running the Maze. No wonder. He caught up to me so fast. I looked around the room at the Keepers. We were all in small wooden chairs. They were placed in a semi-circle formation. On my left was Newt, in front of me was Gally. To the left of Newt was Alby and next to Alby was Minho. The other seats were full of unfamiliar boys. Not counting Frypan, who was three seats to my right, and on my right was Caleb. _Caleb_. I shivered and moved my chair closer to Newt's. Why'd _Caleb_ have to sit next to me? I felt a nudge on my leg and almost jumped. I looked left, to Newt, to see that he lightly kicked me. "What?" I asked, then paused because I realized I spaced out. "I did it again, right?" I questioned. He nodded and he motioned to Alby in silence.

"Lizzy," Alby said. "For the third time: since none of us were there, I'd like you to tell the other Keepers what happened."

Oh no. I immediately pankicked inside. I didn't know what to say. How could I put it nicely? Caleb was right next to me. What is he had...a knife? Was I sweating? Could the Keepers see I was uncomfortable? I didn't want to look any more vulnerable than I already was. _Calm_ , I told myself. _Calm down, Lizzy_. I thought the words; they were on the tip of my tongue. Just say it. "I...he...what..." I mumbled. Words wouldn't form. I looked over all of the Keepers' expressions. Gally looked furious. Minho looked like he wanted to just straight up punch Caleb. And Newt was calm. He gave me a shy smile and mouthed "Don't worry." Everyone else looked anxious to hear what happened. "It...I...he..." I started again.

"Can you just say it, Girlie?" one of the Keepers pushed. I looked to him. He had dark skin. Skinny. Black hair and a really annoyed expression on his face. "Don't got all day, see?"

I signed, knowing how Minho feels. Like punching. _I'm trying,_ I wanted to say. I already told three people, why couldn't I do it again? Oh right. Caleb. "I...he...it..." I repeated.

Newt mimicked me and signed. He rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. All eyes dropped to him. "He tried to bloody rape her, okay, Winston?" he said and Winston was taken back by the rush. "She was touched and slapped when didn't do as asked. She was sexually harassed!" He stood up and his chair fell backwards. Newt started to pace around the room. "Look, I'm sorry. Lizzy should explain it, but she's scared to death. Can't even form words. Him," - Newt pointed to Caleb - "on the other hand, was confident in his strategy and had an escape plan. Fled out the bloody window when I came in." He paused, and picked his chair up. "I'm sorry. I should have stayed with you, Lizzy."

Alby opened his mouth to talk, but Newt cut him off. "He said he saw what Lizzy did when we met; claimed he wanted some _sugar_ like I got. But, I have no clue what that means. I've been helping her!" He put his finger up. "Oh, yeah. He also said that he'd punish both Lizzy and I if she didn't do what he wanted." He dropped his finger and plopped back down into the chair.

Frypan looked to me. "Is that true?"

I nodded and Alby said, "Yes."

Then Minho spoke. "Listen, shanks, I walked in a couple minutes after Newt. I saw the window open, Lizzy's wrists and ankles were red, and the two were basically in tears."

I was on the brick of crying. I looked to my right and eyed Caleb. He looked absolutely horrible. his eyes were red and his hands were in fists. He could of probably punched through a metal wall. When he looked to me, man, if looks could kill. "Look! I'm sorry!" he spoke up. "I was stupid and probably drank too much of Gally's klunk."

Gally stood up to defend himself. "My drink? Please! You didn't even stop by the bar. Once! And, it's not klunk, you-"

"Everyone slim it!" Alby commanded and the room went silent. "There is no order in this Gathering at all. We might not be adults, sure. But start acting like one because if you don't, I'll throw you in the Slammer myself! Good, stay quiet. One talks at a time." Alby turned to a pale boy with short blonde hair. "Zart the Fart, you start."

Zart looked up at the call of his name. "Banish him?" he replied.

"Is that a question?" Alby asked.

Zart paused and looked up. "He physically and mentally hurt Lizzy. Banish him."

Alby looked to the paper that was now on his knee and started to write Zart's idea down. Once Alby finished, he looked to the next person. "Winston, you're next - thoughts."

"I know I rushed her, but I never expected it to be _that_ ," Winston answered. "I agree with Zart."

"Okay, moving on," Alby decided. He placed the edge of the pencil in his mouth and then pointed to Frypan. "Fry, go."

Frypan jolted up at his name. "Are we bein' serious here? I mean, he tried to-"

"We know what he tried to do, Fry," Alby interjected. "What do _you_ think we should do with him?"

"Banish him. Hands down," Frypan answered. "What he did was totally uncalled for."

"Good. Way to keep it quick," Alby announced. He looked to a couple more kids, ones I didn't recognize as much as I do Frypan, and they answered the question. Some said Banish him, other said that he should just spend the night in the Slammer. Caleb said sorry, and that was good enough for them. It was down to Gally, Minho, and Newt.

"Gally, you're up," Alby said. "But remember: it's not shucking story time, so keep it quick."

"Well," Gally started. "I think that the shank should get a punishment-"

"That's the problem, Gally!" Alby interjected. "We are having this Gathering to find out a reasonable punishment!"

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Both, Gally and Alby, just stared hard at each other. They kept at their death stare contest until someone coughed, motioning for them to quit it. Gally started up again, "Listen: intterogate him. Ask him why. How. What he'll do to make it up. Y'know, things like that. If the answers are good enough, keep him after a month in the Slammer and Slopper work. If the answers are klunk, sure, Banish the shuck." Gally clapped his hands together, then interlaced them.

"Wait," Minho said. "Did Gally just say something ingenious?"

"Slim it. Just 'cause you are a Runner and think you are a hot-shot, doesn't give you the right to smack talk everyone," Gally said.

"Excuse me, Gally? I didn't say that because I'm a Runner and hot-shot, it was a complement. And, for your information, I don't get away with everything. And either do my Runners." Minho pointed to Caleb and rolled his eyes.

"Both of you, slim it," Alby commanded. "Good opinion, Gally. Ya done?" Gally gave a curt nod and Alby continued. "Minho, your turn."

"I think we should just Banish him tomorrow. I don't wanna even look at his sick face anymore," Minho announced. "That's my opinion, even though, Gally, yours was nice." Minho gave a smirk and watched Gally roll his eyes. "Newtie, you're turn."

"Don't call me that, Minho," Newt started as he watched Alby write Minho's idea down. After Alby finished, Newt continued. "Banish the bloody slinthead. That's what I think. Thanks. I'm finished. Can we wrap this up, now? I'm tired." It looked like Newt was going to stand up, grab me, and just leave, but Alby started to talk again so Newt froze.

"Yeah, Newt, wrapping it up. All in favor with Zart the Fart's idea - to just Banish him - raise your hand," he said.

"Seven," I muttered.

Alby looked to me. "What was that, Lizzy?"

"Nothing. Just talking to myself," I responded, while looking to my feet.

"Okay, well, we all heard you, so what you did you say?" Alby asked again.

"Alby," Newt interrupted. "C'mon."

"Fine. Who wants to just throw him in the Slammer for a month?" Alby questioned the Keepers.

 _Two,_ I thought.

"And who votes for Gally's idea?" Only Gally's hand shot up. "Then it's settled," Alby announced. He looked to Caleb and spoke again. "Caleb, tomorrow, you will be Banished. Should give ya enough time to say your buggin' goodbyes." He looked to the other Keepers until his graze stopped on Newt. "This Gathering is finished, now. Wish granted, Newt. Go get some shut eye until the wake-up." Small chit-chat and whispers broke out. Alby stood up and walked to the door before turning back and talking more. "Oh and Minho, some people don't get your 'sense of humor' so calm down a bit, alright?" he said and eyed up Gally who was checking a chair - being a Builder and all - as Minho rolled his eyes.

With that, the Keepers flushed out of the Homestead. Soon it was just Newt, Minho and I. "Thanks, guys," I said when we were alone. "I never could have done that myself. Y'know say what...happened. It's just too bloody much."

"Lizzy, I got your back," Minho responded, as he softy patted my back. "And I'm sure so does Newt."

"You don't have a place to sleep, do you?" Newt asked once Minho walked out.

I shook my head. "Yesterday was my first night and I slept in the Med-Jacks'."

"If there's no extra hammocks that are cleaned and ready, I'd be happy to share my room upstairs. I've got a bed and a hammock, so it wont be...weird," Newt said with a shy smile.

"I don't think I have the strength to look for an extra hammock tonight; I'm so tired," I replied with a small yawn. I wasn't even sure if it was real or not.

"I'm tired too. Long day," Newt replied.

We walked up the creaky stairs, Newt led the way. Once we reached his room, he opened the door and it revealed a slightly messy room. There was - like he said there would be - a hammock the corner farthest away form the door and a bed in the middle of the wall next to the door. On the right side of the bed, there was a small wooden table like there was in the room I was in with Caleb and a large drawer next to the window which was on the opposite wall from the bed. He walked to the hammock and turned to me. "I'll sleep in the hammock; you can have the bed." Newt then walked across the room and ran his hands through the top drawer. He pulled out a shirt pants and looked to me standing in the doorway. "Do you have pajamas?"

I thought for a second. I did have those clothes in the Med-Jacks'. "Yeah," I said. "There's a basket of things for me in the Med-Jacks' hut. Should I go get them?" I pointed behind me.

"Probably. Let's go," he said. "I'll keep watch." He walked next to me and watched me hesitate. What about those pills I had to take? "Lizzy?" Newt whispered.

I looked up to his brown eyes. "I'm fine, but I need to get a glass of water at the Kitchens before we come back. Is that alright?"

"It's fine," he replied and walked past me down the stairs; his arm brushed mine. I turned and followed him back where we just came from. I jogged across the Glade to save time and Newt was walking behind me. There was no one awake; the Glade was quiet. Once I entered the Med-Jacks', my eyes fluttered from cabinet to cabinet. I quickly looked on top of a one. The tallest cabinet. _Darn Jeff,_ I thought.

I walked around a cot and noticed a stool. Newt didn't reach the Hut and I didn't want to wait. I snatched the stool and placed it directly below the cabinet. After it was in place, I stood on top of the stool and reached my hands to the sky. My hands could just reach around the basket. I managed to grab the bottom and slide it off the tallest cabinet. I quietly placed the basket on the cot and put the stool back. Just in time, because after I grabbed the basket to walk out, Newt popped through the door.

"Alright?" he asked and eyed the basket. I nodded and clenched it. "To the Kitchens."

We walked to the Kitchens. I asked him politely to stay outside and he did after informing me where the cups where. I put the basket on a circular table and ran to get a glass. After I had a glass, I filled it up at the sink and popped a pill in my mouth. It tasted like paper but it was worth the pain I'd have to go through once a month. I put the glass in the empty sink, grabbed the basket and ran back to Newt. He was waiting with his arms across his chest by the door.

"Ready," I said once I reached outside.

"Me too," he replied. "You can get dressed first, if you'd like."

"Okay, Newt." Once we reached his room again, Newt waited outside the door until I opened it. I took off my boots, socks, and work clothes to slip into comfy socks and sweat pants with a large gray shirt. I placed my clothes on top of the drawer and the basket under the bed. After Newt was finished changing, he opened the door so I could come back in. He was now wearing a white t-shirt and blue and red plaid flannel long pants.

"Welcome back," Newt said, once I walked back inside.

I smiled and answered with, "Happy to see you again too."

I tip-toed to the bed and watched Newt walk to the hammock. He went to sit down in it when the hammock swung to the left and Newt crashed on the ground. I popped up and ran to help. "I'm fine!" he said. "I'm fine. Go get some sleep." I let out a small giggle and grabbed his hands to help him up.

"You can have the bed, if you'd like?" I offered.

"No, Lizzy," he responded. "You are going to sleep in the bed."

"Are you sure-"

"This is my room and I want the hammock. So," he said, "deal with it."

I curled up in the bed in defeat and pulled the blanket up to my chin. "So?" I started, and watched Newt lay down in the hammock slowly, for he tried not to fall out again. "What does shank mean?"

"Shank," he repeated.

"Yeah, is it good or bad to be called a shank?"

"Me, personally, I don't like it," Newt said. "But it depends on how you use it."

"Like?"

"'Look at that ugly shank with his nasty face. Looks like klunk.'"

"And how is it good?" I asked.

"'You are one crazy shank,'" he replied. "But, if got my own sort of slang, you pillock."

"Psh. I know what that means," said I.

"Do you, now?"

"Yeah, Newt. I have that accent too. That word...it's like stupid, right?" I questioned.

"Actually, yes. No one else knows that," he answered. "So it could be like our lil' secret."

"Okay. I like that," I replied. "And, a little off topic, but, tomorrow-"

"You have Job Trials tomorrow, Lizzy, and most of the boys don't think you can handle work," he said as he rolled around, trying to get comfy. "Get some rest, because you are gonna need it."

"Alright, but after the Trials and before bed," I persisted. "Can I please take a shower?"

"Sure, Princess. I'll watch; make sure no one tried to..." Newt's words faded and he let out a big puff of air and turned to the side, facing away from me.

"Princess?"

"Yep," he answered. "Minho called you it a couple of times, I think."

I was going to keep talking because I liked small talk like this. Because it made me feel normal, even though none of what we were going through was normal. I wanted to just keep talking and sleep late, then wake up even later because that's what people our age should have been doing. Not this. But, Newt broke the small silence with a "Goodnight, Princess," and I didn't fight back.

"Goodnight, Newt."

Then, I was taken by pitch blackness, and my eyelids fluttered shut for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up and Newt was already gone. _Job Trials, here I come!_ I thought. I slipped into my clothes from yesterday and plopped into my boots again. I opened the door and heard quiet whispers. "Alby?" I said. I went to go down the stairs and froze in place. I thought, wondered, if the window was a better option. At the bottom of the stairs, there were two people. Not Alby. Not Newt. But Caleb. Caleb and someone new. I bolted up the stairs and ran for Newt's room. Once I was inside, I locked the door and ran to the window to open it and flee.

"C'mon, Lizzy!" I heard an unfamiliar voice yell from the other side of the wooden door. Everyone new my name. I never wanted to be the center of attention. Especially not here.

"Leave me alone," I responded. The window was opened enough for me to jump out of when the door slammed open. I turned around in shock, froze, and faced the two boys. "How did you-"

Both of them ran at me and almost stumbled when they trampled inside the room. In a second, before I had time to react, the new guy grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. He held one hand keeping my hands together and the other was wrapped around my front. I was still pondering about how they opened the locked door. _Jesus, Lizzy. It's not time for that..._ I thought. I was in more trouble then ever. Just Caleb, that's different. Now he brought a friend. How was I supposed to get away? I watched Caleb stroll to the window and lock it. Then he strolled to the door to shut and locked it. He put a pin in his back pocket just slow enough for me to catch a glimpse of it as he turned around to face me and this other shank. That's the way they got in. Sneaky shanks.

"Please!" I begged, while kicking and struggling to break free. "Please, let me go. Not again!"

"Slim it, cupcake," the new one said. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and looked back up to Caleb. "Now that your boyfriend isn't here to save you-" he started.

"No one here is my bloody boyfriend!" I called. Then, I stopped trying to get away. It was no use. Better save any energy I had for later once I was let free. I was like an ant compared to these two guys. Yesterday was luck, and that dude was right. No one was coming for me. But that was when the stench hit me like a brick wall. _Bam, smell._ It was like a wet dog mixed with cow manure. I hated it, not even knowing if It was the guy who was holding me, or myself.

"That's good. Calm down-" Caleb paused. "Ah? What did Newt call you last night? Princess?" He brushed my hair away from my eyes.

"Get off me, you dirty shank!" I yelled and started to wiggle again. Luckily, I caught my capture off guard and broke his grip.

"Hey!" he screeched. "Slim it nice and calm, alright?"

"No. It's not alright. Who are you? What do you want? What is that horrible smell?" I asked in a harsh voice as I huddled in the corner of the room close to the small wooden table. The corner farthest from the door, but farthest away from them.

They both stood in the center of the room, close to the bed. I didn't have to be in an arm lock, though. They were both stronger and most likely faster than me. They looked to each other and exchanged glances. Then, after Caleb nodded, the new guy opened his mouth. "Ryan," he answered. I slowly looked over him. Brown eyes. Dark hair. Tall. Tan skin. "And you already know Caleb, I suppose?"

I nodded, then mumbled, "Sadly." Then I spoke up, wanting to know Ryan's skill level. "What job do you have?"

"Job?"

"Yeah," I said. "Like how Caleb's a Runner."

"Cook - I cook." _A cook?_ _I'm dealing with a cook?_ He seemed so much stronger than...a cook. "Now, listen up," Ryan suggested. "If you tell anyone about our little...meeting, I will hurt you and your shucked boyfriend. Even knowing it will get me Banished." I stayed quiet as Ryan looked to Caleb to start.

"I just wanted to say my goodbyes before I have to leave. Forever." Caleb snickered after he let the words out.

"That's not funny," I said. "You are gonna die."

"Well are you gonna slim it and let him say _his bloody farewells_?" Ryan asked, the last three words mocking me with an accent. "I mean, you brought this on him."

"No."

" _No_?" Ryan repeated. Caleb put his hands on his hips.

"No. He brought this on himself. And why'd I be the first person you wanna say c'ya to?" I questioned.

"'Cause I wanna let you in on a little secret," Caleb said, grabbing my attention.

"First." I was getting fished into their little plan of whatever they were trying to do. "I want to make a deal."

"Like what?" Ryan offered.

"Don't you dare hurt Newt or Minho or anyone else over this, do you understand me? Do whatever you want to me, but do not drag anyone else into this," I replied.

"Okay. I can live with that. Deal," Caleb answered. Then he looked to Ryan and nodded. What was with these boys and their facial expressions?

Ryan stepped forward and took out a small Army knife. I flinched once his dirty hand reached for my face. "What do you think you are doing?" I hissed. "Get away!"

He backed up and rolled his eyes. "Cupcake, you just said we could do _whatever_ we wanted to you as long as we didn't touch the guys."

I did. _I did just say that_. This is going to bloody suck. "Am I gonna bleed-"

"Yes," Caleb huffed, cutting me off. "Just let him do it. Promise your face won't look any uglier."

"Excuse me? You were the one who tried to..." my voice faded and I closed my eyes. Clenched my fisted. Breathed in a deep breath through my nose. "Just go for it."

Ryan was talking as he pushed the blade ever so softly into my forehead. Something about not being afraid to hurt me if it ever comes to that. I didn't care. I did care, however, of the pain coming from my head. I didn't know why they needed to make a scar above my right eyebrow. Maybe so I would remember them? God, as long as everyone else stayed safe. But Newt would know who did this. Oh... and Ryan would get Banished too. I am just making everything worse when I try to help.

I opened my eyes once Ryan finished cutting a small two inch long cut that will leave a mark above my right eyebrow. He backed up, and looked at my face pleased. "Okay, Caleb," he said, looking over his shoulder. "Good?"

"Perfect."

"Now," Ryan started again. "He said goodbye, now it's my turn to talk, got it?"

I nodded and reached up to touch the cut. When I brought my hand down, there was blood. Dark red blood. I ripped my sleeve and held my hand with my tattered shirt inside it to the cut to caught the blood.

"There is no hope. None," he said. "No way out. At all."

"What?" I asked, a slight headache forming.

"Caleb ran the whole _bloody_ Maze, cupcake. If there was a way out, we would have found it by now," Ryan answered.

"Stop lying."

"It's true!"

"We were put here for a reason. The Creators wouldn't just let us all die," I countered.

Ryan sat on the bed. "And, ah, how exactly would you know that?"

Caleb joined him. "I just wanted you to know because, I mean, you are the special Greenie-Girl and you gotta know everything. So thanks for putting me out of my sick and crazy life."

"Thank you? You want me to say you're welcome?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Sweet Pea. I wouldn't wanna try to kill myself like someone else did," Caleb said.

"Who?"

"Well he didn't tell ya yet? You've been hanging with him the whole time you got here," Ryan added.

Curiosity killed the cat. "Newt?" I asked, standing up even though it was a bit painful.

"So, he didn't tell you?" Caleb gathered.

"Hey, shuck-face, brain filled with klunk?" Ryan snapped. "He didn't tell anyone, remember? I think only Alby and Mean-o-whatever-his-name-is know."

"Ryan, they are always together. Like stuck like glue together. Almost like in love together. He is bound to tell her or she will find out soon enough," Caleb said.

"Guys," I said. "I'm right here. Can you just tell me?"

"It's not our thing to tell," Caleb said, as he shrugged. "But seriously, haven't you noticed his limp?"

 _Newt's limp._ Newt's limp? Those two words bubbled inside my brain for a few seconds. Newt's limp. Wow. How did I never notice a limp? _A limp._ No, not just a limp. It's Newt's limp. Newt. Happy, helpful, funny, Newt. He has a limp. One that he got while trying to commit suicide.

"And so are you telling me you...touched me on purpose so you wouldn't have to try to kill yourself?" I asked and after they both nodded. I suddenly felt sorry for Caleb. But it was disgusting. "That's - that's sick."

"Well, what can I say?" Caleb said. "I don't want to try to do it myself and have it not work. Everyone'll know and life will suck even more - if that's even possible. But look around," - he threw his hands in the air - "and tell me if _this_ looks like living. We are being watched."

"I know that but-"

"No, _Greenie_ , you don't know anything. None of us do. We don't know anything," Caleb spat. He stood up off the bed and walked to me. He bent down and put his face inches from mine. "Don't act like everything here is cool, got me? This life - whatever you wanna call it - is _not_ worth living. Am I clear?"

"Yes-" I started.

He backed up slowly at first, but then his hand came to my face and cut me off. Pain show through my cheek as a red mark started to form. "You slapped me. Again." I said.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters," he claimed and walked back to the bed.

"Hey, shank?" Ryan called. "I thought we were just gonna tell her what's up and leave? I didn't know she was going to get beat other than the scar."

"Me neither," Caleb replied. "But she is cocky today."

I had enough. "Listen," I said. "If you two are just going to scold be about how to 'live' my 'life' here, then can I leave?"

They both looked at each other. "See you at the Banishment, Greenie," Ryan said, and waved to the door with both hands. Caleb gave me a good, hard, cold stare.

"Bye." I walked to the door and looked over my shoulder. They just sat there. _Get out of our room_ , I wanted to say. I didn't, thought. It would set them off again and I wouldn't be able to leave. I just walked out slowly. Carefully. How could it be that easy? Once I was out of the Homestead, I figured I should find Newt. Find him and ask him what to do. Hopefully, he wouldn't see my new cut.

After about five minutes of looking around, I found Newt with Zart by the Track-Hoes. I walked right up and pulled him into a hug. I felt his breath tingle my ear when he spoke in it. "Well hello there, Princess. Sleep well?"

"Could have been better."

Zart, who was about ten yards away, whistled so Newt pulled away. "I asked Frypan to save you some breakf-" His eyes got wider and his head cocked back. "What happened to your forehead?" He drew a hand up to touch the cut but I pulled away.

 _Quick! Think of something, Lizzy._ "I, ah, fell."

"You fell?" he repeated and I gave a nod. "And hit your forehead which gave you a perfectly straight line above your right eyebrow?"

Another nod. "Yes."

"Stop lying. That will never happen."

"I'll tell you later, Newt," I said. "What do I do after I eat?"

"Alright," he responded. "Go to Winston at the Bloodhouse to start Job Trials." He pointed to a large barn-like building. "Winston is the Keeper. The shank who rushed you at the Gathering."

"Okay. Thanks," I replied, and walked to get some breakfast. I walked inside of the Kitchens when the amazing smell of bacon, bagels, and eggs with a cup of OJ hit me. It was beautiful. I walked over to where Frypan was cleaning up behind the counter and asked him for a plate and cup.

"Wake up late?"

"Yeah. But I really - really - needed the extra sleep," I replied.

"Well, every once in a while, we all do. But here in the Kitchens, it's up to me and my few cooks to feed all the demanding mouths that pile up in here at the peak of dawn. And when some have an off day, now that's when it gets harder," Frypan said, handing me my food. "And seriously! Not once have I heard a thank you or anything nice about my food. It's always 'nasty this' and 'line takes to long that'."

I took it and gave him a smile. "Well, Frypan," I replied. "Thank you very much for saving me some food. I appreciate your kindness and amazing cooking skills."

"Oh, anytime. You are very welcome."

I smiled again and walked to a bench outside near the Box to eat. The calm breeze. The busy workers. Maybe this place wasn't so bad. It seemed peaceful when you weren't being attacked. Everyone had a place here; everything went smoothly. Order kept these boys save. Everything was the same things until I showed up. I ruined it. Maybe I wasn't even supposed to come here? Maybe there is another place for me-

"Hey?"

I looked up from my bench. I was curled into a ball with my arms around my knees and my plate and cup on the grassy floor. Why was I like this all of a sudden? "Yeah?" I replied to the person in front of me. Winston. His hands were on his hips and he was frowning. _Oh_. I was supposed to be doing Job Trials now. "How long have I been sitting here

"Mhm..." He looked around the Glade and dropped his hands from his hips. "Ten minutes, maybe? Why? What's on your forehead?"

I grabbed my plate and cup and stood up. "Nothing. Let's just work."

"Alrighty."

I dropped my cup and plate off in the Kitchens and followed Winston back to the Bloodhouse. It was huge inside. There were animal pens around the edge of the wall. I noticed a second floor - which was probably full of more things. Hay was stacked up along the back side of the structure. We stood in the middle of the whole place and I spun in circles. "Welcome to the Bloodhouse, Greenie," Winston said.

"Lizzy," I corrected.

"Lizzy," he repeated. "Hey, I just wanna get something off my chest before I send you to work."

I stopped spinning and looked at him. "Sure. What is it?"

"I'm sorry for flaring out on you at the Gathering," he said. "I never expected Caleb to try to-"

"Hey," I cut him off, not wanting him to say the word. "It's fine. Neither did I."

"So we are good, then, right?" I nodded. "Okay. Good." Pause. "You can start by feeding the chickens. The food is over there," - he pointed to a large bag labeled **CORN** \- "and the chickens, well you can hear them, but they are over there." Winston then pointed to a large pen full of about 12 healthy looking chickens.

"Alright."

"Then, after, you can take Bark for a walk."

"Bark?" I repeated.

"Bark is our only dog. Black lab, I think. His leash is where he is, and he is by the door. But although he doesn't bark a lot, he came up with the collar which named him Bark, so we went with it," he informed me.

"Okay. Thanks, Winston."

"No need to thank me," he replied as he went upstairs to probably do the 'dirty work'.

I watched him climb the ladder to get upstairs then I walked over to the chicken pen. "Hello, little guys," I said. I grabbed a bag of corn and ripped it open, spilling some on the floor as the chickens ran to fight for every last piece. "Hang on!" I called to the clucking things. "I have more..."

 ** _"_** _Buckawk!_ " each of them called as they ran for the food.

I made sure each chicken got as close as an equal amount of food I could give out. The corn bag was empty and the chicken finally shut up and calmed down a bit. "Ah." I let out a big puff of air and sat down on the hay for a short rest before taking Bark on a walk. I let my head rest on the hay and closed my eyes. I was tired-

"No breaks, Lizzy!"

I opened my tired eyes to see Winston down from the ladders and standing in front of me. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's alright," he answered and looked to the chickens. "Nice job feeding those annoying things."

"Thanks. It was tiring."

He laughed. "I can tell. Now, c'mon! Get up! Bark's waiting for a girl to walk him!"

"Alright, alright!" I replied standing up and walking to the front door. Bark was waiting for me. In fact, he already had his leash on and was patiently sitting down. "Hey there, buddy," I said, rubbing his back. "Ready for a walk, yeah?"

Bark started to walk out when I grabbed his leash and walked with him. He was a good dog. Bark and I walked around the edge of the whole Glade when what Caleb and Ryan told me finally sunk in all the way. Newt tried to kill himself. How? Grievers? Suffocate? Knife? I was at a lost for words - well, thoughts. I was thinking. I looked over to him. He eyed me and waved. I waved back and motioned to Bark - telling him that I was working good. He gave two thumbs up and got back to pulling weeds. Why would positive, happy Newt try to kill himself? Why would he want a limp?

Then it all connected. Newt had his optimistic attitude to hide the fact that he tried to commit suicide. He was still in the process of fixing himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the while of a wait. I am getting into softball season... I _will_ keep updating this, thought. Quote me on that!

* * *

After walking Bark, Winston told me to wait for about 15 minutes. He was going to show me how to kill a chicken. I didn't want to do it, not at all, but it was part of the Job Trials, and everyone had to do something like it. Together, we were standing in the chicken pen. He bent over and picked one up. His arm was over the feathers, preventing the poor chicken from getting away. Winston told me that the chicken should be held snugly to your body. He thought most animals get a calm feeling when they are held snugly. Perhaps it's the heart beat they hear or maybe it's just comforting for other reasons.

After, he told me to go out of the pen and grab a knife and a orange traffic cone. The knife was long and the traffic cone's top was cut off. I did as I was told. Winston put the chicken into the cone and told me to hold the feet and the bottom of the orange traffic cone. We moved so that the chicken in the cone was over a large bucket. He held the chicken's face and slowly moved the knife closer to its throat.

"Wait," I demanded. "Do you have to do this? I mean, do I have to watch?" I still held the chicken's feet and the cone in place.

"Yes. If it's too nasty, close your eyes. But I want you to do this because Slicers do it everyday," Winston replied. The knife was dangerously close to the chicken.

"What if I don't want to be a Slicer? And I will still be able to hear it."

"Too bad," he said. "Alby's rules are every Greenie's gotta go through every job. And, for your information, he doesn't care that you are a girl. He thinks you should work harder because of that."

I let out a huff and Winston continued. He placed the knife on the chicken's neck and - I closed my eyes. _I am not becoming a Slicer_ , I thought. No one should enjoy doing this. It is horrible. These kids are too young to be working everyday like this. Killing animals. _I must have been a city girl,_ I thought. I opened one eye and let out a horrible shriek. The chicken's head was completely gone and blood was being drained from the neck into the bucket at my feet. I let go of the cone and the dead chicken's feet and jumped out of the chicken pen.

"Oh my God!" I yelled while I ran out of the Bloodhouse. Its name fits. Horribly fits.

"Come back, Greenie!" I heard Winston call from behind me.

I was passed the Box when I turned around. Winston was out of the Bloodhouse. He was jogging after me, hands covered in blood. Why didn't he wear gloves? I spun back around and kept running. "Go away!" I called to Winston. I kept running. Kept running. Never stop. Never seeing _that_ image again. It will never leave my head. It was worst than the Griever. I didn't stop until I slammed into something - or someone.

I tumbled on the ground and closed my eyes. Then I threw my hands up to my face and curled into a ball. "No no no no no," I whispered.

"Lizzy?"

"No no no no no," I whispered again. "Please don't make me be a Slicer!"

I felt warm hands softy cradle my face at my checks. "Lizzy. No one is gonna make you do something you don't wanna do."

A wave of calm washed over me. Who was this? I slowly opened my eyes. There was a person crouched down in front of me. I blinked. " _Gally_?"

"Hey, Girlie. Yep, its me," he responded. "What did Winston make ya do?"

It was Gally.

I slowly opened up a little bit; let my hands drop to my side, uncurled my body so I was sitting crisscross-apple-sauce style on the warm grass. "Why-why are you here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was just walking and the screaming, running girl across the Glade caught my eye and figured it'd help out," he answered, jokingly. "Why wouldn't I come to help?"

"I don't know," I mimicked. "I don't know anything, anymore." I slowly stood up and Gally grabbed my hand for support.

"You alright, there?" he asked. I gave a slight nod and started to look back to the Bloodhouse when his hands touched my chin, pulling my attention away. "Girlie, you just ran away from there in like a crazy shank. Why would you look back at Winston? What did he make you do?"

"I don't know," I repeated. I reached my hand up and grabbed his, taking it away from my chin. It was soft. Our figures were only interlaced for a couple seconds when I heard someone calling my name from behind me. I dropped Gally's hand immediately. I spun around to face Alby. His face a light red.

"She-bean, what did ya do?" he spat. "How hard is it to kill a chicken?" Alby wasn't yelling, but he wasn't just talking either. His paste was quicker than I thought, for he reached Gally and I fast.

"Chicken murdering?" Gally repeated. "You ran from that?"

The image was still in my head. Blood. Oh, my, it was everywhere. The chicken was limp and the bucket was full of blood. Winston was...smiling. He didn't care that he was a murderer. Killing animals was his job, sure, but was it a good habit? I didn't think so. Not at all. "Yeah," I responded. I tried to look over at Winston by the Bloodhouse again, but Gally prevented me once more.

"Girlie. Seriously. Stop trying to look over there; I'm not gonna allow it," Gally said. "You looked like a killer was behind you, and Winston's hands were covered in blood so it looked real."

That word blood. It's everywhere. Bloody everywhere, isn't it? I wrapped my arms around myself, giving me a hug, and looked up to Gally. "Okay. But what do I do now?"

Gally opened his mouth, but Alby pushed him out of the way and talked first. "Well, She-bean, you're gonna apologize to Winston - even though that shank is crazy with his job - and try to help a bit more. _Clearly_ you can't be a Slicer, so that idea is out of the picture."

Thank the Lord. Alby rushed over to Winston and told him to wash up before I came back. I kept my eyes on Gally, he didn't want me to see anything that I had just ran from. After Alby came back, he informed me that I would be helping to pile the hay up again. I was fine with that. It was much - much, much - better than watching Winston slaughter animals. I walked back into the Bloodhouse slowly and eyed Winston up easily. He got changed and had clean hands. Hands that used to be covered with blood. He was twisting and playing with his figures when he walked up to Gally and I who stood in the center of the Bloodhouse.

Winston looked up at me. "I'm sorry. Gee, if I knew you were gonna freak out like that-"

"Hey, it's fine. I never thought I would do that either," I interrupted.

"Okay, then," Gally said, clasping his hands together. "We good, now?"

"Yep," I replied and Winston nodded his head.

"Alright," Gally said, walking to the exit. "I'll catch up on you later, yeah?"

I turned around. "Thanks," I said, "and goodbye."

"C'ya later, Girlie." And with that, he in walked out, leaving Winston and I alone with the animals again.

He clapped his hands. "Hay?"

I turned back around and faced Winston. "I guess," I replied.

Together we walked to the giant pile of hay that I was lying on earlier that day. It was still all out of the barrel and fluffed out everywhere. Winston gave me a pitchfork and told me to try to get the hay more piled up. I nodded and thanked him. After, he climbed up the ladder and I started to get to work. I was glad that Winston wasn't treating me different. I might have been scared to death about seeing the dead, limp chicken, but sooner or later, because I am here, in the Glade, I will have to get used to things like that.

About two hours passed and the stack looked so much better. I sat down on the floor and stretched my legs. That was when I realized how much I had to go to the bathroom. After skipping lunch - because the bloody chicken still haunted me - I was tired. But, I haven't went to the bathroom since... I didn't even remember. I looked around the Bloodhouse but Winston was no where to be seen. I didn't just want to leave without him knowing, after all, he was in charge of me that day. I called his name.

"Over here, Gree- ah Lizzy," he announced, popping out from the second floor. I watched him climb down the ladder until he was standing in front of me. "What do you need? Oh," - he looked at the hay - "nice job."

I smiled and did a small bow. "Thanks," I said. "I have to go to the bathroom. I haven't gone since - actually don't remember the last time I actually went."

"Woah. Glade record, I think?" Winston replied. "You kinda of lose focus of having to go to the Pee Pots when you just arrived in a place like this, right?"

"Yep," I answered. "Wait? Pee Pots?"

He nodded. "That's what we call them. Pee Pots."

"Nice," I replied.

"Well, it's by the Homestead," he said. "Do you need me to get, like, someone to watch?" He started to brush off the dust from his pants. Maybe to make the line that just came out of his mouth less...awkward. But, in a place full of boys, having someone I could trust by my side sounded like a great plan.

But of course, at the time, I wanted to be strong. "Oh," I whispered. Then spoke up: "No thanks, Winston. I'll be fine. Thanks, thought."

"No problem," Winston said, as he gave a small smile.

I walked out of the Bloodhouse and immediately and the sun beat down on me. It was cooler under the shade, defiantly, especially when I was under the shade it for so long. As I walked to the 'Pee Pots' I noticed that most of the boys still looked at me. I was only here for a few days, but shouldn't they be used to me by now? One of them gave me a hard, cold death stare. After I saw that, I hurried to get inside of the Bathroom. I opened the door and peered inside.

"Hello?" I called to make sure I was alone.

No respond. Perfect.

There were no light switches; there were already plenty of windows were pure sunlight bled through. It was not small, but not huge, like the Kitchens. I saw five shower stalls to my left and five toilet seats in front of me. There were three urinals and four sinks. The wooden floorboard creaked as I walked to the farthest stall. The smell was bad, but I could manage it. I was about to walk into the last stall when I noticed something.

A mirror.

I ran over to it - almost stumbling in the process - and peered into the glass. Newt was right. I had soft brown eyes and my hair was a hot mess. It was dirty blond with a tint of orange and very puff. My hair trailed all the way to my back, almost to my butt. I smiled and my teeth were a pearly white. I wasn't not ugly, not horrible looking, considering I haven't taken a shower, or fixed my hair, or anything for that matter. I was actually quit pretty. I left the mirror with a sigh and walked into the stall. After using the toilet, I unlocked the door and went to wash my dirty hands.

There was a small box of soap. I pick up the soap inside and started to rinse it under the warm water with my hands. I could literally _feel_ the dirtiness washing off. It was a great feel-

"Hey, Girlie Girl?"

I dropped the soap and ran to the last stall. It hurt, when I stubbed my toe getting behind the wall, but I didn't know who this person was. I mean, I knew the voice; I heard it before. But who was it?

"It's dinner time," the familiar voice said.

"How do you know I am in here?" I questioned.

"Seriously? You just walked away from me a few minutes ago. Said you had to go to the bathroom-" the person cut himself off. "Oh, maybe I should say my name?"

"It'd help, ya think?"

"It's Winston," he replied and slowly walked inside the bathroom. I backed out from the stall and straightened my back. "Dinner time," he repeated.

"Okay, thanks," I said with a sign. "I will be right out."

"Alright. I'm gonna leave now." And he walked out.

I went back to the sink and mirror to pick the soap up and finish washing my hands. After I stopped and was done, I slowly turned the water off and placed the soap back inside the small box. I starred. Starred into my unfamiliar eyes. The mirror. I didn't remember looking like this at all. Yet, I clearly - just like everyone else - didn't remember much of anything. I really needed to get a brush of some sort.

After my starring session, I walked to the Kitchens for dinner - a turkey sandwich with homemade chips and ice tea. I was one of the last people to get my dinner, so the table where I sit at was full except on seat. For me. I plopped down next to Newt and in front of Alby. There was also a new kid - dark brown hair, strong build. I let out a huge side and picked at the chips.

"Hello, there," Newt said as I sat down. "How was the second part at the Bloodhouse? Winston'll have you dissecting a pig next."

I cringed. "Second part?" I repeated.

"Alby told me what happened with the chickens. I was in the Deadheads getting better soil and such so I didn't hear a thing," Newt answered.

Alby clicked his tough. "Killing chickens. So, got a thing with blood? Can't be a Med-Jack, can ya?" he teased.

"My day - other than the chickens - was good," I said, ignoring Alby comment. I looked back to the new kid. And he started to freeze. I thought quickly and stuck my hand out for him to shake it. "I'm Lizzy," I said.

"Cole," he replied. "I am a Builder. You were this month's Greenie, right?"

I immediately liked the kid. He obviously knew that I was the month's Newbie, even so since I am a girl. A different gender. Maybe he was going to treat me like everyone else, and that was exactly what I wanted. To be treated like I was normal. Like this place was normal. I pushed it aside. We'd have to talk later. "That's me," I replied.

Cole gave a shy smile and a quiet "Nice."

We kept a steady conversation until I remembered about Ryan and Caleb. I felt my face go white.

"You alright, Lizzy?" Alby asked. "You look like a ghost."

"Newt," I said, once more, ignoring Alby. The whole table was finished eating and people started to go back to work.

"What's up, Lizzy?" Newt asked.

"Can I talk to you? Like, in private? Now?" I stood up and grabbed my tray.

He stood up and grabbed his tray as well. "Sure. What's wrong-"

Alby and Cole started to nudge each other with their elbows like little school girls. "Oh. A couple!" they teased.

 _If only they knew_ , I thought. _But they don't know._

"Slim it, guy," Newt said.

"Geez, it's only a joke," Alby started.

Cole finished with a few more elbows. "Or is it?"

"Guys. Really. Stop. This is important and we don't need this," I announced.

"Aw! She said 'we', as in them!" Cole pointed out. Him and Alby shared quiet giggles.

I signed. "You two are like babies."

"At least we aren't babies in love," Alby said.

"I beg to differ," I mumbled with an eye roll.

Cole wiggled in his seat. "If it's so _important_ , then why don't you just say it here? In front of the Leader?"

"Because it doesn't involve you," I shouted, as a grabbed Newt's arm and we walked to the trash can to throw out...well the trash. After the Kitchens, we jogged across the Glade into the Homestead for a quiet chat. There were - in fact a lot - of hollers and stares but I didn't stop and neither did Newt. We wondered into Newt's room and I plopped on the bed. "Do you know a Ryan? He's a Cook." I asked once we were alone.

Newt put his hand to his chin. "Ryan, Ryan, Ryan," he murmured, dropping his hand. "Ah! _That_ Ryan. I know him. He was one of the scariest shank when coming up the Box. Peed himself. Twice. Why?"

"Well him and Caleb were having a meeting at the bottom of the stairs when I was trying to get breakfast, and ending up adding me to their meeting."

Newt looked confused. "Woah woah woah! What?" He sat on the bed next to me.

"I woke up this morning and thy were just, walking for me at the bottom of the stairs. Pushed the door open after I ran back in here and told me a couple of things," I said.

"Lizzy, did they touch you? Because we can get Ryan Banished too-" Pause. "Your eyebrow."

"Newt, did you try to kill yourself?" I asked.

He stood up in frustration. "That's what they told you?"

"They told me there was no way out of the Maze."

"That shank knows klunk! Ryan hasn't even stepped a foot into the bloody Maze! That little shuck is too scared to death," Newt exclaimed.

"Caleb thanked me for getting him Banished," I said. A edgy fear was crawling in the air. What if they were listening? "He really hates it here."

"My God, Lizzy! They _cut_ you! _Cut you!_ " Newt yelled. "With a knife. They are hiding weapons! We have to get Ryan Banished." He paced around the room then walked to the door.

I jumped off the bed and grabbed his arm. I wasn't done yet. Sadly. He turned around. "I made a deal-" I started.

"You made a what?"

I pulled him back into the room and sat down again, with him next to me. "I made a deal that I'd do whatever they wanted to me as long as they didn't hurt you or Minho or Gally or anyone over this," I repeated.

"The cut."

"I think it's more of marking territory."

"Yeah, well. They still cut you over this stupid mess."

"I know."

"Why would you...sacrifice...make a deal like that?" Newt asked.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone over something that doesn't involve them," I suggested. Truth is, I don't know why I did it. It felt right. Protecting them over myself.

"But what if something happens to you?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine," I mumbled.

"I won't."

After that, we stayed quiet and I moved closer to Newt. Eventually, I rested my head on his shoulder. Everything was quiet. Soft. Inviting. And he didn't push me away.

"Yes," I hear Newt say softly.

"Yes what?" I repeated, picking my head up.

"I did try to kill myself in the Maze," he said, looking straight ahead. "But I was lucky to survive, because now I have you to live for."

I felt my heart crack slightly. It's true. "W-why? How?" I asked.

"You see, I was a Runner. It was way back when we were all klunking our pants and being sissies. Minho and I split up while in the Maze. We knew are small route so well, but I-I was so depressed at the time. I tried to kill myself."

I stayed quiet, hoping he'd tell me how he did it so I could try to prevent it.

Newt sniffled. "I climbed the vines, Lizzy," he said. "Almost all the way to the top, and just let go." Pause. "Alby found me later and brought me back to the Glade. I spend so much time in the Med-Jacks; Hut to try and heal. Alby later made me Second-in-Command; he didn't want me to try anything like that again. Please, don't tell anyone. I kept it on the low for so long. Only a few people know the truth: That it wasn't a Griever."

"I promise. I promise your secret is save with me," I replied as I pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Lizzy," Newt said, hugging me back.

"No need to thank me," I said.

We stayed in a hug for a few minutes before I realized what we were in the room for. Caleb and Ryan. "What about-" I started.

Newt stood up. "Forget about them, Lizzy," he said. "They have no power. Plus, Caleb will be gone in a few minutes. And if you want, Ryan can get Banished too."

He moved in closer and placed a kiss on my forehead. Then he walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

After the _xXx_ is a 'dream'. Enjoy!

* * *

I stayed in the room, a bit stunned. How was he always right? They do have no power. One would be gone. And I've got a team. People on my side. Newt, Minho, Gally, Alby, most likely Cole. But, there are also plenty of people who hate my guts for being female. And then there was the kiss. A kiss. I thought about conversation. I placed my head on his shoulder. He didn't push off. Didn't flinch. Like it happened before. The mirror. It flooded into my mind. We looked similar. Close. Bonded so well and easily like we knew each other before. Friendship was a breeze.

Newt and I could be siblings.

I blew a puff of air out of my mouth and pushed myself up off the bed with my hands. I was so curious to see Caleb get Banished. But on the other hand, I didn't want the image stuck in my head. Curiosity won again and I walked out of the room. Down the stairs. And outside to the large group of people standing at the Maze's opening. I noticed there were all of the Keepers. I saw Newt walk - limp - over with a large pole. It was shaped like a T. He also had... a collar. Ouch. Newt walked over to Minho, who had Caleb tied up in a vest and on the ground. Minho strapped the collar around Caleb's neck.

"Keepers, take your places!" Alby shouted as wind erupted from the Maze walls and sparks flew in all directions.

It was time. Banishment time. I never expected the boys to actually do it. And the doors were staring to shut.

All the Keepers - with saddened faces - walked up to the pole. The top of the T was closest to the Maze door and the tail of the T was were the Keepers placed their hands on the large metal surface. Zart was in the front. If they put the pole in deep enough between the two walls, it would get stuck and crack. I watched Minho throw a bag of supplies in the Maze and untie the vest and forcefully toss Caleb at the large gap. He didn't cry. Didn't yell. Didn't beg.

All he did do was mouth "Thank you," over and over again. His eyes looked straight through me, like lasers.

I was cringing so hard inside and out. This was brutal. Harsh. Violent. How did these young boys come up with this? It was a lot. Even to just watch. There were also four people on each side of the Maze wall so Caleb couldn't squeeze out of this Banishment. The Gladers had him blocked. It was get crushed or try it in the Maze, which would also be death.

"Banishment of Caleb the Runner for hurting Lizzy the Newbie!" Alby announced over the loud crack on the Maze racket. "Push!" Just at that second, all the Keepers took a step forward as the Maze doors started to shut for the night.

Caleb then yelled, "Thank you! Thank you, Lizzy! Thank you!" It was like a broken record. Like he only knew three words: thank, you, and Lizzy. He even managed to get louder than the Maze's doors. Some of the people's eyes fluttered to me to see my with my hand up to my mouth. I was about to protest about all of this, when Caleb ran. My eyes opened wide and my hand dropped. As soon as the Keepers took another step forward, Caleb turned around and bolted into the Maze's halls, still thanking me. He ran straight and grabbed the supply bag then slowly faded from sight.

All of the Keepers looked as stunned as me. The loud booming finally stopped as the Maze doors fully closed. It got silent. Too silent. Everyone was clearly shocked that Caleb just... wanted it to end faster. I looked away from the Keepers and to the other Gladers. There was a small kid. Smaller than everyone else I've seen. He was chubby with curly brown hair. And he looked like he was 13. _Dang_ , I thought. That is not right. He should not be here. He should be with his parents. Not here. He shouldn't not have seen that. Yet, no one should have. We shouldn't have been there.

Then I looked to Ryan. I looked to heart broken Ryan. He just lost his best friend. A friend who knew he was going to die, but ran into the Maze, even knowing it would kill his best friend too. When his eyes graced over me, I had to look away. I could tell, his hands behind his back, were clenched in fists. The thing I didn't know, if it was hate for me, or sadness for his friend.

Someone cleared their throat. "Well," the person said. Minho. "That's never happened before, has it?"

But no one answered, because even I knew it was true. It never happened before. Most of the Keepers helped pick the pole up and bring it back to wherever it came from. I was still standing there. Staring at the wall. What if Caleb returned? I looked back to where the small kid was standing and he wasn't there anymore. I then looked to where Ryan was and he, of course, was walking to me. I didn't move. I was still worried about Caleb and I was sure that Ryan wouldn't try anything while in front of everyone like this.

He walked right in front of me. "Nice going, Lizzy," he said. "His blood is on your hands."

"My hands?" I repeated. "Remember what he said before? He did it on purpose. Didn't want to spend anymore time in here."

"Keep telling yourself that," Ryan replied. "Keep telling yourself that." Then he walked away.

After the Banishment, I went back to Winston. I could still see and hear Caleb's face and him yelling "Thank you!" when I closed my eyes. I slowly walked inside and looked to the stack of hay that was still neatly piled up. I walked over to Winston, who was looking at the chickens, and spoke.

"Anything else I can do?"

He turned around. "Hey. I think I'm going to ask the Builders to make a feeder for these guys so no one has to feed them," he said. "But, you can put some more water and food in Bark's bowls."

I gave a small smile. "Thanks." I walked off to where Bark's pen was - near the front door - and picked up his food and water bowl. He started to jump and softly bark. "Hey, there," I said as I rubbed his head. "You are lucky. Don't have to deal with everything we do."

"What's so bad with what we do?"

I spun around. "Hello," I said to Cole who was standing there, hands on hips.

"What's so bad with what we do?" he repeated.

I rolled my eyes and let out a soft laugh. "What isn't bad with what we do."

"Good that," Cole replied. "Need any help?"

I looked back to Bark. "It's only filling the bowls, but I could use some company," I suggested.

"So?" he started as he petted Bark from his pen.

"That has never happened before, has it?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"What? People running into the Maze and not begging for mercy, saying they will change?" Cole replied, and I nodded as we walked outside to the Kitchens to fill the water bowl. "Nope. Never happened. Ever."

I nodded again. "That's what I thought," I said. "But its so strange. I can still see his face."

"Hey. Don't worry, Lizzy. No one should have to see that. Especially in the situation we are in," Cole said.

We reached the Kitchens and I put the water bowl under the sink to fill up. "That is what I said to myself, but I did see it. And so did everyone else. It's still gonna haunt me forever," I replied remembering the younger boy.

"What about during dinner, mhm?" Cole asked.

"What about it?" I replied.

"Newt..."

"There is nothing between us," I said, taking the bowl out from under the water and shutting it off. "We are just friends."

"Okay, _best_ friends," Cole said, with a laugh.

We walked out of the Kitchens and started back to the Bloodhouse. "I'll let that slide," I said. Then I carefully pushed Cole with my arm not holding the water.

"Oh," he said. "I see how it is." Then he backed up and pushed me just like I did to him. But, with him being a Builder, the impact was a lot bigger.

I fell to the ground and the water in the bowl fell out and over me. "Cole!" I yelled from the floor. "What was that for?"

He almost dropped to the ground in laugher. "Omg, Lizzy! I did not mean for that to happen!" he claimed. He laughed a bit more then put out a hand. "Need any help?"

"Yes!" I replied. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. And yet again, being a Builder, his strength was more that he hoped for. He pulled me to fast and we both tumbled to the ground again. Cole's back was on the grass and I was on his chest. "Hey," I softly said after I placed my hands on the grass to elevate myself off of him.

"Hey," he replied.

We were both breathing a bit heaver than normally.

"What are you two slintheads doing?"

Both of us turned our heads to the left and saw Winston leaning against the Bloodhouse door. I immediately jumped off of Cole and sat on my leg. He sat up and we both just stared at Winston.

"Well?" Winston yelled across the Glade. "What are you doing? There is a faucet in here." He pointed behind him, into the Bloodhouse.

I face palmed and rolled my eyes. "Of course there is," I mumbled and Cole started to laugh again.

"Is that Cole?" Winston yelled.

Cole threw his hands up in the air. "Hello, Winston. Yep, it's me."

"Go build, ya shank," Winston called.

"I'll think about it," Cole replied and stood up. He put a hand out for me. I grabbed it and stood up as well, starting to brush off grass.

"I will be telling Gally that you are flirting with the only girl," Winston announced.

"We fell!" Cole said back.

"Sure, well come back and fill Bark's bowls," Winston yelled and walked back inside. Cole and my face was in a huge smile each.

I picked up the bowls and we headed back to the Bloodhouse. "I don't wanna budge in, but what did you and Newt need to talk about?" Cole asked after we started to walk again. I opened my mouth to replied but he beat me to it after he watched my smile wash off. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to ask. It's private, I know, but I just hate not having answers." His own smile was gone.

"No no," I replied. "It's fine. I know how you feel. Lost Desperate-"

"Wow, Lizzy, little deep, eh?" Cole interrupted. I laughed again. "Did I ever get around to telling you that you have a good laugh?" he asked, once again smiling.

"Not that I remember," I said. "You've got a nice smile and a great personality," I countered.

"Thanks," he replied. "But seriously, about Newt and you, am I allowed to know?"

And so I told him about Caleb. Everything. I told him about the Gathering and about Ryan. I really felt like I could trust Cole. We got really close in the past few minutes. And, I mean, Newt and Alby should have trusted him to because he sat at our table. I left out some parts about Newt and I getting 'punished'. I also left out the deal I made and how me and Newt look and sound so similar. Sibling similar. I'm was sure the rest of the Glade would figure it out sooner or later.

"Ouch," Cole said once I finished, "that's even deeper than feeling lost and desperate. But now...he's...gone. And what about your eyebrow? What happened there? It looks bad; it might be infected. "

Here it was. I told Cole about the deal. "I made a deal to the two boys. I told them that they could do anything they wanted to me as long as they didn't touch any one else."

"Well, I appreciate the help, Lizzy, but ouch," he said. "Did it, y'know, hurt?"

"A little bit."

After we reached the Bloodhouse and filled both the food and water bowl, Cole wondered off to inform Gally that whatever Winston tells him isn't true. Winston came from the second floor and told me I was done for the day. I headed toward the shower to see how many people - boys - were inside. A lot. Instead, I just walked over to the Kitchens and got a cup of water. Then I strolled over to the Homestead and up the stairs to Newt's room. I fell right into bed after taking my pill, getting changed, and taking off my shoes.

"No shower then?"

I sat up quickly. Newt was laying in the hammock already. "How long where you in here?" I asked.

"Well I was in here when you got changed but I turned around," he replied.

I laid back down and drew a big breath. "Thanks, Newt."

"No problem," he said back. "So no shower, right?"

"Tomorrow. Wake me up really early so that no-one is inside," I suggested.

"Good that," he answered. "Sounds like a plan. Goodnight, Lizzy."

"'Night, Newt."

And with that, I covered my worn-out body under the sheet and slipped into a deep sleep. And a dream.

 _xXx_

I was in a all white cafeteria. It was larger than the Kitchens. I knew I was myself, but it was like I wasn't myself. Like I was looking in the eyes of this person.

A memory. I was having a memory. _Memory_.

I easily got in line like I've done it thousands of times before. The few people gave me food on my tray, also white. On my tray, after I finished the line, was bacon and eggs with some toast and a cup of OJ. Breakfast time. Morning. But this place isn't the Glade, so it has to be a memory. As I went to an unfamiliar table that felt familiar at the same time, I noticed that the whole room - other than the cafeteria people - were girls. Every single one of them. Like the opposite of all boys. The opposite of the Glade.

 _What if there is another Maze?_

No, they are too big to have two.

I sat down at the table and took in the other people sitting down: One of the girls had darker skin, with curly black hair which was down; another had peachy skin with red hair and freckles; the third had pearly white skin and shinny black hair; another one had a bit longer than shoulder long hair, which was brown and beautifully brown eyes; the last was a blond with tan skin.

 _Did I know these girls?_

"Hey? Lizzy, you alright?"

I was broken out of my thoughts by the girl with darker skin. She was waving her hand in front of my face. "No sleep again?" she asked.

"You guessed it," I replied. Yet it wasn't me. Did I get sleep last night? I don't know. I felt like I was a virtually reality system, seeing a movie play right in front of my eyes. Not knowing if it was real or not.

"We might have to ask Mr. Janson to get you a new bed, mhm?" the blond asked. "This has happened so many times before."

The pearly white skinned girl asked, "Does anyone snore? Is that keeping you up? I try not to snore."

The darker skinned girl replied, "You can't make yourself just not snore."

"Yes, you can. It all depends on how you sleep and-"

"Please stop," the darker skinned interrupted. "No one really cares."

"Guys, I'm fine," I said. "Thanks for the help, thought."

"No problem, Lizzy," the darker skinned replied. "But if anything is wrong, and you need help, you can always come to us. We will _always_ be there for you. No matter what test and crap we get put through here. Got it?"

I gave a nod.

"And sooner, better than later, I want to perfect my accent, okay?" the same girl asked. "So I _highly_ suggest that you get some sleep. You are really going to need it."

"Alright," I replied. "But I am fine, really."

Lie. I knew it was a lie no matter how many times I got my memory swiped. Nothing was fine at all. And things would change.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rise and shine, Princess," someone whispered. I could feel their breath on my face and neck.

I pulled the sheets over my head. "Ugh!" I grumbled. "Five more minutes."

"Oh come on, Lizzy. You asked me to wake you up. Now, get moving," the voice said.

I pulled the sheets just below my eyes and started to wipe the sleep away. Standing over my bed was Newt. He had a shy smile, bedhead, and his pajamas. "Really?" I asked.

"What? I just woke up too and I'll be watching and then taking a shower after you," Newt replied, tearing the blankets off of my snuggled body.

"Watching?"

"You know what I mean: keeping guard to make sure no one tries anything," he rephrased.

I rose my eyebrows. "How do I know you won't 'try anything'?" I questioned, jokingly.

"Last night," he started and I gave a nod. "When you came in this room and got changed," I nodded again. "I wasn't 'watching' you then, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I didn't whistle or nothing. I just looked away; gave you the time and privacy you needed to change."

I sat up. "Agh, fine. Point taken. Give me a minute."

"Good. Once, two, three-" Newt started, his voice faded as he exited the room and shut the door softly.

I got up and slowly paced around the room. Truth was: I didn't need anytime to get ready. I just couldn't hide the fact that I was smiling so hard. The fact that Newt feels comfortable around me. I just stood in the room until a voice similar to mine said the number 60. I walked out as soon as I heard it.

"Alright. You look the same. Which is to say, like klunk," Newt said, pointing to the stairs. "Let's go."

"Thanks," I replied and followed him down the stairs. We went to the bathroom in silence. I just smiled, and it said a thousand words.

"Okay, Lizzy, go inside the shower, close the door-" Newt started.

"I know how to take a bloody shower, slinthead," I interrupted, walking into the last stall.

He let out a small laugh. "Oh, slinthead," he repeated. "Where'd ya hear that one at?"

I closed the door and locked it. "Winston," I answered, remembering of yesterday when he caught Cole and I. I then finished stripping my dirty body of my sweaty clothes when I heard a small _whoosh!_ and looked around me. Out of my back, left pants pocket, laid a small piece of paper. It had a vanilla coloring and was folded many times. I bent over to pick it up. I then went to unravel the slip, thinking, _why haven't I noticed this before?_ I stopped once I saw the four words I knew I never wrote on the folded paper:

 **For Newt's Eyes Only**

"Princess, to take a shower, you need water," I heard Newt call from the bathroom door.

"Thanks for the tip," I yelled back. I placed the slip of paper back in my pants pocket, not wanting to disobey the letter. Then I turned the handle and hot water sprouted out. I let it wash over my face for a minute, letting the seconds last. "Ah," I said, a bit louder than anticipated because Newt let out a small laugh once again. I ran my hands all through my hair, like it would get the nightmares and disappointment out. _This stuff really works,_ I thought, as I placed a red bottle that I used for shampoo down. I then grabbed the soup and started to wash my filthy body.

 _How did we even get this water?_ I thought. Where there pipes underground, sprouting it up? If we dug underground, would we meet the Creators? I rinsed myself down one last time while the questions bubbled in my head. Then, I answered my own question: I don't care; I love it! I smiled and turned off the precious water. Then I looked around the small stall for my clothes and towel. The towel and clothes that I never brought down. "Newt?" I hollered, my voice echoing a bit.

"Still here," he replied. "What do you need?"

"Well, I'm getting cold," I responded.

"Take the towel and wrap it around you to dry. Then put your clothes on. Do you really need me to do it?"

"That's the thing. I don't have either of those."

"Is the basket still under your bed?" he asked.

I nodded but then remember that we were blocked off by a wall and he couldn't see. "Yeah."

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Newt said and I heard his footsteps get softer once more.

I truly did need some time to think. I have had time to think before, but this place was so strange. All of us woke up in this thingamajig with completely no recollection of our past. I never knew it was possible. Clearly, these Creators had a lot of power and money to set something like this up. But why am I the only girl? And the walls. Man, watching that never gets old. How to they close so...so easily? They are so huge and stony and full of growing, thick ivy. How is it possible something like this could even exist? The Grievers that come out at night will be able to climb the walls sooner or later, and what do we do then? I haven't seen any weapons but that knife Ryan cut me with. Can anyone even fight?

I have only been here three days and I am coming up with these ideas. Am I already forming into a full-blown Glader? Has anyone ever tried to go down the Box? Maybe if everyone got in a circle, we could have bounced ideas off of each other and get out. Time flies when you work your butt of in a strange place like this. And-and- that dream? That _memory?_ I was not sure if it was a memory, but I had to be. I didn't know any of those people, yet they new my name.

It was only three minutes. Three minutes since Newt left and I already got so deep in my thoughts. I broke my own chain of thought. I wonder what that note says. The note. I should give it to-

"Did anyone else come inside?"

I looked up from inside the stall. "Not that I know of," I responded to Newt who was standing inside the bathroom with my basket of supplies and a towel.

"Not that you know of?" he repeated.

"Not that I know of," I said again.

"Ya sure?" Newt questioned. "Here I have the...things. Open the stall, I'll look away."

"Alright." I opened the stall, but still hid behind it. As I peered into the open room, I noticed the mirror again.

"Here," Newt said.

His eyes were closed and his face was looking away. I wrapped my fingers around the basket and pulled it inside the stall.

I started to dry myself when I heard a bang. "Newt?" I said, a bit scared.

"Don't worry, I'm just looking through all the other stalls," he replied. I heard another bang, guessing he was kicking all of the stalls open, making sure no one was inside. After the bangs stopped, he sat down on a small bench and said, "We good."

"I have something for you," I said out of nowhere, after my body was dry.

"Mhm?"

"I have something for you."

"Like?" he questioned.

"Gimme a minute," I replied, throwing a red shirt and black pants on after my body was completely dried. I opened the stall and walked out, my hair in the towel, drying. Hooked around one arm, I held the basket and in my other hand, I held the note. I pushed it Newt's way. "Here."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have no bloody cure. Has your name on it, though, so here," I answered. "And Newt?"

"Still here," he repeated from before, looking at the note, then my face.

I placed the basket on my lap after I sat down next to him. "I had a really weird dream."

"Princess, we all have weird dreams. One of the joys of getting your shucking memory wiped." He looked back to the note. "Is this true, or a joke?" he asked. "Because it's not funny."

"I don't know what it says," I answered.

"C'mon, Lizzy. Stop playing."

"What does it say, you shank?" I begged.

"The note reads, in different writing than the cover: _I know you wont remember, but neither will I, that you are my brother, and our parents have died._ Then, in the same writing as the front, it said: _Keep her save; her replacement will be there shortly._ "

"Wha-" I started but stopped because out of all the people in the Glade, no one could finish it.

"And there is this," Newt said, showing me a picture.

On the back of the picture, it read "Welcome Lizzy and Newt" in dark, thick, black pen. Similar to the front. I flipped the photo over. There were two kids curled up, hugging each other about to walk through a door. Once was female, the other male. The male was taller, most likely older, and the female was smaller and holding on to her brother. Newt and I. It was so clear: you could his eyes and my hair. We really did look alike, and having the same accent lead us both down the same path. I looked up from the picture completely shocked. Newt was looking in a mirror when I walked up and look next to him. We were both able to look at each other in the mirror. Two siblings.

"We do look like brother and sister," he exclaimed. "Almost twins but I think I'm older." I didn't speak. I just stood there, looking over us both. "Maybe you should tell me what happened in your...dream," Newt said.

And so I took a deep breath and nodded, then told him everything. How I was looking in the eyes of this person - who was most likely me - and talking but I didn't know what I was talking about. That I wasn't getting any sleep. How the other girls knew me. What they looked like. The place were where at. All white walls. All females in the room. It was so strange. I got it all out even thought a few times my vision went blurry and I held on to the wall and Newt held on to me, keeping me up.

Newt didn't say anything once I finished. We were still siting in the bench. After a few minutes of silence, he asked if I can remember anything else.

"Like a name?" I asked.

"Yeah, a name, place, time, anything," he replied. "This might help us finally get out."

"No, I can't remember anything and it's getting on my nerves. No matter how hard I try-" I responded.

"Hellooooo?"

Newt and I both shut our mouths and looked to the bathroom door. We then scrambled to get hidden. I grabbed the note and picture off of the bench and stuffed it in my pants pocket. Then I grabbed the basket and towel to follow Newt behind the last stall.

"Helllloooo?" someone said again. "Am I allowed to come in?"

"He already knows we are in here," I whispered quietly just so Newt could hear. "You should just go and see who it is."

"How do you know its a he?" Newt jokily asked as he slowly stood up. He walked out behind the stalls and to the front door where the person was standing.

"Holy klunk!" the secret person yelled. "It's only me."

Newt let out a big puff of air and looked back into the bathroom. He motioned and called that I could come out.

"Am I bothering your social moment? Should I leave?" The voice got suddenly familiar.

I came out from behind the line of stalls and my attention was grabbed by the new boy, leaning on the doorframe. "Minho? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's not that I was forced to live here about three years ago," he responded and when no one laughed, continued. "I was gonna wash my wash and hands with cold water before I went to run - because I like the way it feels when I get sweaty, but I'll leave if you two want some," he paused and looked between Newt and I, "time alone."

"Oh slim it. She took a shower and I kept guard," Newt explained. "We didn't do anything."

"Yeah. That explains you two being in the shower together," Minho said, rubbing his chin like he was in deep thoughts.

I thoughts about how Newt and I were siblings and we would never have some, as Minho called it, 'time alone'. "We were thrown off guard by some shuck-face that yelled 'Helllloooo?' inside the bathroom and ran inside," I added, trying to sound casual.

Minho pointed at me. "Shuck-face. Good one. But I still don't believe you."

 _You would believe me if you knew what we knew_ , I thought.

"Lizzy, you have more Keeper training today," Newt said, breaking the conversation and looking to me.

"What is it today?" I asked.

"Builders," Minho interjected.

I nodded and put my things back in my room. Then when to breakfast. After breakfast, I went to work with the Builders. It was tough. I broke just about every tool the boys gave me. I was lucky that no one snapped on me like the tools snapped. Hammer, screwdriver, wrench. You name it, I broke it. Then, I was told to build a new door for the Homestead. There were two other boys, plus Gally and Cole, who were trying to help me. But it didn't work out well. I ended up breaking the door handle, twice. The Builders let me roam around the Glade because I didn't do well at all. I managed to find Newt and we chatted. Then lunch and dinner rolled around and we had our casual table talks. Tomorrow, I'd be trained by Frypan. See if I was worth to be a chief. When the day did rule around, I knew, in fact, I was not Glader food making worthy.

My pancakes tasted like horse klunk and my sandwiched were lopsided. I even got thrown out of the Kitchen. Which, Frypan said had never happened before. I spend my next couple of days doing more Keeper work. There were Baggers, Bricknicks, and Sloppers. Baggers did all the dead people work and guarded the Glade. Bricknicks took care off all the heavy work the Builders couldn't. Sloppers did all the dirty work that no one else wanted to do, like clean the toilets. Those days when by quickly. I guessed that no one wanted a girl on their team, so I just shrugged it off and wondered around with Cole. I was starting to like him more and more and he was defiantly getting to the top of my 'Favorite List'.

When it was time for me to train with Zart to be a Track-Hoe, I kind of wanted Newt by my side. Him and I got more busy as time passed by. Sure, we did have our late night conversations, but they were getting shorter and shorter because of the Job Trials. I really needed sleep. But being a Track-Hoe was hard. I failed to pick and pull the tomatoes out from the gardens all day. I couldn't even grab a weed and yank it out with out messing up. Zart said I got on his last nerve and sent me away to toil with Cole again. It was so convenient that Cole was a Builder. There were plenty of Builders so Cole normally just stood around and watched since he wasn't good at any other jobs.

Together, we wondered into the Deadheads. It was almost lunch time and the walls should be closing in a few hours. So the Runners should be returning few hours. The Glade wasn't hot. It was the perfect temperature.

"I am going to be a Runner," I said once we were deep enough that no one could hear us. "No one thinks that I can do anything because I am a girl. That's why I am always hanging with you."

"Excuse me?" Cole asked, laughing. "It takes months to be a Runner. You just came here a few days ago. Remember that, _Greenie_?"

"So I'll be sure to run extra fast."

We climbed up a few trees and laughed when I fell down from the low branches. Cole was able to reach the top of most trees. Bloody Builders with their muscles.

"Have you been a Med-Jack yet?" he asked as we walked back to the busy part of the Glade.

I shook my head. "Nope. That's tomorrow, I guess."

"I think that job'll fit you nicely," Cole said. "It's like a doctor."

"Well yeah!" I said. "I'd be a great doctor-Med-Jack-thingy!" Pause. "If I knew anything about medicine and saving people's life!"

"Funny," he replied. "Well, Jeff and Clint will treat you nicely if that's what you are worried about. They are the two Med-Jacks. And by the way: we have medical books, so there is lots of doctor info in there for you to read so you can save me after I fall from the first branch that's basically touching the floor."

"I've been inside the Hut before, Cole. I've met them both," I said.

He looked confused, but then the thought of my first night rushed back into his and my own head. Poor Caleb...

"Yeah," he said. "I've been trying to forget that."

"Me too, Cole. Me too."

We continued our little Deadhead adventure until everyone filed inside the Kitchens to eat. We raced to get the food...and I won.

I sat down at our usual table. "Hello, Newt. Alby." I nodded towards them both.

"Hey, Lizzy," Newt exclaimed. "How was being a Track-Hoe? Zart told me you ran off with Cole."

" _Ran off_?" I repeated. "That boy is a lying sack of klunk. He got rid of me by saying I wasn't worthy enough to pull weeds." I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Zart? A liar?" Alby questioned. "You much really not know how to pull weeds."

"Uh-huh," I replied.

"Well I think you'd be a good Med-Jack," Newt said.

"That's what I said!" Cole added.

I dropped my sandwich and rolled my eyes. "I want to be a shucking Runner." Shucking, again? I was catching on faster than I thought.

" _Greenie_ , you are not gonna be a Runner. Get that out of your klunk-filled head. You get me?" Alby pushed.

"Sure," I responded. "But I am not hungry anymore. Thanks." I picked up my leftover food and dropped it into the trashcan. Then, with my head down, I started to run to the Deadheads. No one - not even Newt, my brother - had faith in me that I'd be a Runner. It felt horrible knowing that no one thought I could do anything that was actually worth their time. Was it because I was a girl, because that is ridiculous?

I felt Newt's and Cole's - most likely - hand on my shoulder but I shooed them away. I felt something fall, but I didn't stop running. I just wanted to get away. And when I reached the Deadheads, I dropped down at the corner of the Maze walls, sliding slowly. I wasn't hungry. I wasn't cold. I was disappointed. I stood up again and started to wonder around the think denseness of the trees. I found the Graveyard. I looked to the closes cross stuck out of the ground. _George_. I'd be better of dead than suffering in this place. I looked at some of the other crosses with names. Justin, Scott, Nick. There were so many; the names when on and on. Nate, Brian, Michael.

But why? Why was I here? Why were we all here? Why were we all suffering? Being _forced_ to suffer. It didn't make any sense. Why was I the only girl? What in the world did that note mean and was it even true? The _note_. I checked my pocket. Empty. "Shuck," I mumbled. If someone finds out about that... I stood up and slowly followed my tracks back. I didn't find it, so that means. "No," I whispered. "It's in the Kitchens."

But if I was right at it being Newt's and Cole's hand, that wouldn't be so bad, would it? If Cole found out? Not as bad as someone like Ryan, were he would go after Newt more just to bring me down. If that was possible. If I could be brought down even more than I already was. Rock bottom. But if you hit rock bottom, the only way to go from there is up. _It's too late,_ I thought. _I am already in the ground_. I let out a huff. The Deadheads was quiet. It was the only place I could think and actually get somewhere - not that doing that was a good thing. It was so quiet. I went back to the Graves and leaned on George's large wooden one. Then I cried. And cried. And cried. And I let it flow.

 _My life is a joke._

I slowly stopped crying and stood up again. Plenty of time has passed. I could tell, I smelled more food. Dinner time. But I was still confused to the max. But his time, I was finished with it all. I pushed myself away from the Grave and ran. I sprinted at top speed towards the center of the closest wall. I wasn't going to live this horrible life that was forced on me. I had always gotten in trouble - just the few days I was here - but this time, there would be no consequence because I wasn't coming back. An echo boomed throughout the whole Glade. Sparks flew from the bottom of the Maze's opening as it began to wake up, getting ready to shut for the night. A night in the Maze. I was going to die in there. I was going to meet George and Justin and Scott and Nick and Nate and Brian and even Michael.

I almost tripped as the booming kept going. _I am going to make it through those doors_ , I thought _, and end my pointless life_. I didn't want to run to Newt. Or Cole. Not even Alby or Minho. But if Newt really was my brother, wouldn't I be killing him too? It didn't matter. We just met and I was too lost, never to be found again. I scrambled to the edge of the Glade, just reached the opening, when I slammed into someone. The doors were less than three feet shut. I backed up, my hands on the person's chest, and looked to their face.

"Minho?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Man, you are one crazy Shuckette," he exclaimed, trying to grab my wrist and pull be back to where the rest of the _normal_ Gladers were eating dinner.

"No!" I yanked away from his grip.

"There is a fine line between brave and stupid," Minho said. "You are gonna die in there!"

"You have a nice life here," I said, glancing back to the door. I had time. "I am a mistake; I have no place here." I turned my head fully around and started to run towards the half way closed doors when Minho grabbed my wrists once more. It felt his figures tightly wrap around me - it would definably leave a bruise. He wasn't joking around. He was seriously being serious. Trying to save me, at the only time when I didn't need saving. My left foot was over the line separating the Maze from the Glade when he dragged me back inside.

We slammed on the still warm grass. I dropped on top of Minho and he let out a small cry of pain. The doors, behind us, banged shut, closed for the night. I would have to wait. I let out a huff once more and looked under me, to Minho. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed myself up - purposely trying to put him in pain. I stood up. "What. The. Shuck!" I yelled.

I then wiped the dust off of my pants. Minho looked like he was in shock. Probably the closest he's ever been to getting stuck in the Maze over the whole night. Better yet, getting squished between the walls. But I know if it's a good thing or a bad thing that he saved me. Saved me from attempting suicide. Would I have to deal with a consequence? Or worse... Newt and Alby.

"I'm not going to let you die. Not on my watch, not period." Minho stood up and looked around. He took my already bruised wrist and yanked me to him. "Follow me," he said, as if I had a choice. Then, he pulled me to God knows where.


	11. Chapter 11

My brain was scattered. How - _why?_ \- would Minho do that? If someone told me to do something I would listen to them. But...would I let someone go and kill themselves right in front of my eyes? This isn't about me. I told him to go away. I told him no. But yet here I was, being dragged across the Glade like a child by my bruised wrists to where ever Minho wants. Maybe I could use that. Maybe since to everyone else here, I am nothing but a small helpless girl, I could use them to hurt myself. Maybe just maybe-

"Is the note really true?"

I was broken out of my thoughts by the shuck-face squeezing my wrist. I didn't answer him, though. But it proves that he must have seen the note and most likely picture. At least I know that the note was the _whoosh!_ that I heard, or it means that Newt told other people because I only told Newt that, so now more people know. What will that mean? It was only to Newt. Will someone pay for it? And why, out of the few days I've been in the Glade, does Minho want to have a conversation now? I just wanted to be alone - forever.

"Well then," Minho said. "If you ain't gonna talk, I will tell Alby and he will know about your little attempt."

"He's going to find out anyways," I snapped. "I am sure Newt will find out and tell him."

"And the punishment?"

"That is a threat!" I yelled and struggled to get away. I jerked and twisted and I was pretty sure it was hurting me more than it was helping me get away. His grip was just too bloody strong so I stopped moving my legs and fell to the ground in a heap.

"If I wanted you dead, She-bean, I wouldn't have just saved you shucking life." He picked me up like a bride, cradling me in his arms. It hurt, badly. But I don't know which hurt more. The words - because he was right, or his actions. He did just save my life. Did I own him, though? Most likely, but since I am me, no one would want a small, helpless girl to do anything for them because I _will_ do it wrong. I couldn't even make a sandwich.

I looked up at Minho's face. It was unreadable. Now, Minho probably hates me more - even though I didn't think hating me more was possible - and becoming a Runner is farther than before - which I didn't think was possible either. Even though, according to everyone else in the Glade, I don't know much. But I will never give up. Ever. And eventually, Minho ending up handing me off to Clint, who was sitting in a chair, reading a magazine. I was plopped on a cot and the Med-Jack dropped the magazine on a table and ran to me.

"What now?" he mumbled.

"Well," Minho replied, leaning on the doorframe like he did in the bathroom. "Long story, actually."

"Can I have the shorter version then, Minho?" Clint asked. He placed a hand on his hip and stood over me, laying down.

"Sure," Minho answered, taking his own weight on his own feet. "I'll tell you 'cause she didn't talk to me." He smirked.

Clint signed and dropped his hand, looking to Minho. "No. You will tell me because I am a Med-Jack and I will help me to heal her. I mean, look at her - she is bruised like a Runner."

Minho pointed his figure at me. "Don't ever say _she_ looks like a Runner," he snapped. Then walked over and whispered to Clint, even though I knew what happened. It didn't matter.

"Jesus, Lizzy!" the Med-Jack called out. "What were you thinking?"

Minho made a gagging noise and threw his hands to his mouth. Two pairs of eyes dropped to the Runner. "Ha!" he said. "She wasn't thinking, that's the thing."

"Minho, please. This is not funny," Clint responded to Minho's dry humor. "Lizzy, what happened?"

"Uh-huh," I moaned, shifting my position so I was laying slight more comfortable on my back, pillow under head. It hurt but after I moved, I felt a bit better. _Just do whatever you please, Clint,_ I thought, _I don't care anymore._

"Okay," Minho said, his attention on me. "This time, if I ask a question, will you answer it?"

I closed my eyes. I didn't move, and didn't talk. _Just leave, Minho,_ I thought as I felt Clint's cold hands run over my wrist and pain shot threw my arm. He was finding scratches on my legs and arms. Plus the one above my eyebrow started to bleed.

Minho walked forward to me. He bend down, so close I could feel his breath. He asked: "Do you want me to get Newt?"

I opened one eye slowly and let out a small huff. "Don't tell him. I want to," I softly said.

The Runner nodded and left the hut. I turned away from the door and looked up to Clint, who was looking at me, right in my eyes. "He cares about you, don't you realize that?" he asked.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Minho."

"Pssh. Yeah right," I replied. "He only cares about himself. And food."

Clint rolled his eyes. "It's just a show, silly. He's a Runner so he acts like a big-shot," he replied. "He saved your life. It's obvious he cares. It's just, Minho isn't the best when it comes to feelings."

"No _normal_ person would watch me get crushed to death."

"But yet you were doing to do it anyways?"

I didn't respond. How could I respond to that? I turned my head to the right and noticed another boy in the room. Small child, maybe 13, in a bed a few cots away.

"Lizzy, please, stop moving," Clint commanded. "I really don't wanna have to tie you down to get you to stop wiggling."

"Not funny," I replied looking back at Clint. "My wrists already hurts and you can surely thank _someone_ for that."

"You are such a downer."

I turned back to the younger boy. I couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. "Hello," I said to him as Clint put ice on my wrists are started to clean out my scratches.

He looked to me. "Hi," he shyly said.

I studied him for a while as he looked around my own battered body. He was short and pudgy. His hair was a light chocolate brown, short, and curly. He didn't seem to have any injures so I wondered on why he was in the Med-Jacks' Hut. Then I remembered the Banishment. This was that poor child who had to witness it. The poor child who probably thinks I am a monster for _killing_ Caleb. He most likely doesn't even know what Caleb tried to do. Maybe he is here trying to forget. Maybe it's not a physical injury; maybe he is broken inside. It makes sense. He is so young. So gullible and so vulnerable.

 _Just play it cool, Lizzy. Make_ him _feel welcomed._ "I'm Lizzy," I said with a warm smile. Of course, though, it was a fake smile. There is nothing happy about the situation we were stuck in. Nothing grand about the Glade. And I am sure he knew it was a fake smile. I'm sure Clint figured it out as well.

"My name's Chuck," he replied, eyes still draped on me, although he mimicked me with the smile. Which was also fake. I could look right through it, like it was made of glass.

"So why are you in here?" I asked, trying to get a conversation started. A conversation to help forget.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it," Chuck answered. "What about you?" Yep. Score. I was right. Here is a young boy, thrown into Satan's playhouse, who can't remember anything that makes him, him. Can't remember his parents who should still be taking care of him. So here he is, trying to do what anyone else in his place would do - get help from people who've been here longer. Try to forget the things that you were forced to not forget. And so he changes the subject, asking me what I was in the Hut for.

"To put it simply, I stumbled over Minho's huge arms and body at the edge of the Maze - when the doors were closing," I said.

"That sucks," Chuck replied.

"But like Clint said, 'He saved me.'" I pulled away when the doctor dabbed a cloth with alcohol on it on to my knee where my pants ripped and was covered in a large scratch. I let out a small yelp.

"Oh, slim it, Lizzy," Clint calmly said over my cry. "I'm trying to help; this will make sure it doesn't get an infection."

"Gee, thanks." I snapped my head back to the door where Minho and Newt scrambled inside. I looked over both of the older boys once they trampled in the Hut, broke the peace. I really hoped that Minho didn't spoil anything. But wait. Something's wrong. It was in Newt's eyes. Pain. Was I because of me? Would I have killed him too if I ran farther into the Maze? But then he ran to the side of the cot, and I saw it. There was no coving it up.

 _Oh no_ , I thought, _what happened? What did_ I _do this time?_

On Newt's right cheek, there was a small cut. Like someone when by him while walking and scratched his face. Like Ryan did to me. It was about two inches long and a quarter of an inch wide. It was very messily stitched up.

* * *

Sorry. This chapter was short. The next one will be longer, I promise.

 _ **Thoughts on the story so far?**_


	12. Chapter 12

After _xXx_ is a 'dream'.

* * *

I kept my mouth shut as Clint and Minho chatted for a while next to the door. About what, I don't know. They stayed quiet and every once in a while shared a glace and looked to me. But I couldn't help but looking to Newt, who was leaning against my bed. Worrying for him.

"What were you bloody thinking?" Newt exclaimed. "You-you-you could have died."

"But what about your cheek?" I asked, trying to play my hand over his scratch to feel it but he grabbed my arm and placed it back on the cot. Gently, because he saw the bruises.

Newt shook his head. "This isn't about me," he replied. "This is about you and your stupid decisions." He wasn't angry. Not boiling over. He was let down and disappointed. About what? I wasn't sure. But I could tell that Minho told him what I told him not to on the way over. "Never again," he added.

"Never again what?" I mimicked.

"I'm never leaving your side again. I don't care what comments or looks get thrown at us. They don't know the story."

"But what happened to you?" I asked again.

He paused, wondered if he should say it. "I think it's because other people know," he whispered and looked around the room. "That we are siblings."

It hit me. He was right, and my guess from before was also correct. The note said only him, but yet Alby, Minho, and I knew what the note said. Maybe even Cole. Those _shucking_ Creators were taking the sharing of this secret out on Newt. Like it was his fault we got thrown into this place. "How did it happen?" I asked.

He rubbed my cut on my forehead softly. "It wasn't me. It was... I was... being controlled. Almost like your dream - your memory," Newt replied. "I could feel the pain, and look through my own eyes, but I didn't know what was happened and I couldn't stop it. I only knew about the pain."

"Hey, Newt," I stopped him. "It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it." I could see how his eyes were. He was scared to bring it up again, as if it would happen once more. He was terrified.

"Thank you, Lizzy," he replied.

Clint and Minho stopped their conversation. I heard footsteps and watched a hand slowly fall on Newt's shoulder, making him jump slightly. He turned around and his eyes dropped to the two people behind him.

"Hey, woah, Newt!" What the shuck is wrong with your face? Why didn't I see that on the way over?" it was Minho speaking. But the hand was Clint's.

"Ignore him," I said to Newt, making him look back to me. "He's just acting like a big-shot. I could out run him any day."

"You know I can hear you, right? I am standing like two feet away," Minho said.

"Sadly," Clint mumbled, which earned a chuckle from Newt and I. "Now, Newt, can you sit down so I can look at your cheek?" the Med-Jack ordered.

Newt gave a gentle nod and sat in a rocking chair by my cot. Just as he did, the door busted open and Gally walked in. _No,_ I thought, _no more people in here, please._ But strangely, once Gally entered, his jaw dropped ever so slightly and he ran back outside. Why walk in and walk right back out? The question bubbled in my head as Alby walked in with Jeff. Alby's eyes fluttered over everyone in the room until he stopped at Minho. He then motioned them to privately chat outside the Hut. Jeff walked over to Newt and I. He helped Clint clean up and fix the stitches on Newt's face. Then he cleaned my cut up.

Gally sucks. That bloody slinthead shuck-face told on us. Sold us out! Luckily, he didn't come back because I would have stood up and kicked him. Forget the pain, he did not need to rat us - especially me - out to Alby.

Later, after Newt was all bandaged up and cleaned, thought that Gally told Alby and now they want to know everything that happened. Hopefully Minho will keep it on the low. Maybe. But after Alby and Minho left to chat, they never entered again. Chuck left after a bit. Newt when to get up, he said he had more work to do. I told him no. That he needs to rest and keep his stitches okay, but he was convinced that work and order came first. I was alone with the two Med-Jacks, who were chatting at the other side of the Hut.

I sat up - even though I didn't want to because it hurt. "Do you think I'll, y'know, get Banished?" I asked

"It's possible," replied Jeff, earning an elbow in the arm from Clint.

"Just go to sleep, Lizzy," Clint suggested. "It's been a long day and it's only gonna get worse." He paused and looked around the room. "Where's Newt?"

"Well," I answered. "I doubt it's possible for this to get worse, but Newt when back to work."

"Work?" Jeff mimicked.

"Yeah, work."

"You'll have to get him, Jeff," Clint commanded. "Later, though, because Lizzy needs to rest, and she can't if he is here."

Jeff nodded and I opened my mouth in disbelieve. "Really?"

"Just. Sleep."

I finally obeyed Clint's command, and my eyes fluttered shut.

 _xXx_

I was awake. It was night, I could tell, but I was awake. Why? I had no idea, but I was wide awake. I sat up from my bunk-bed and looked around the dull room. All white walls, even in the very faint light of the single lightbulb hanging in the center of the room, I could tell the walls were white. Like the cafeteria room. I looked at the bds. All of them were occupied beds, except one. Ever other bunk-bed was filled with a sleeping girl. All girls. Just like the cafeteria room. I jumped off my top bunk, making no noise and walked to the empty one. It was the closes to a vent and farthest away from mine, and farthest from the door.

I sat waiting, my legs hanging off the bed and my back on the vent. I started to look at the other beds. There was the dark skinned girl from the cafeteria. I noticed the others from the other dream too. _So I did know them?_ I thought. This was similar to the first dream. I was clearly me, looking through my eyes and feeling the cold air around the room. But how did I know to go to this bunk? And what am I doing? A light flickered on outside the door. I silently hopped off the bunk and tip-toed back to mine. I climbed in my bed and hid under the covers.

"Why do we have to do this?" I heard a muffled woman's voice complain outside the door.

"Because," a male replied, "we do it because we are living here. Staying alive here. Just think of the future. Think of the brain patterns."

The woman gave a small giggle. "Now you sound like Janson," she said.

The door opened and light poured in the room of sleeping girls. The male had a key; it was still in the door's lock. "La la la," he said. "Brain patterns and nerd things."

The door was locked. Why would they need to lock a room of girls? Were we criminals?

"Oh," the female muttered. "Look at them." She motioned to us. "How happy they look asleep. Not worrying about-"

"We should go."

"Huh?" the female asked. "Why?"

"The boys are coming."

The female nodded and it looked like gears clicked in her head. "Right," she murmured.

The male locked the door and the light flooded away. Darkness engulfed us all. I blew a raspberry and jumped back to the bunk-bed near the vent. The boys are coming? What did that mean? Who was coming? I sat down like I was before, with my legs dangling over the edge and my back against the vent. I shivered and pulled the blanket over my almost bare legs. My shorts and tank-top as pajamas were making me cold. And like that, I waiting, for just under three minutes.

"Hey, there."

I spun around and wrapped the blanket over my freezing body. "Hello, pillock," I replied, popping the 'p'.

In the vent, was Newt. He was a few years younger, but he was there. In front of my eyes. Clear as day - in the dim light. There was also Minho, Gally, Alby, Chuck, and two other people. A male, and a female. Both had brown hair and blue eyes. But the girl. Man, her eyes were like diamonds. Bright, burning blue. But I didn't know them, and yet I did. I hated this feeling of having something on the tip of my tonged.

"Still can't sleep, can ya?" Newt asked. "I mean, you look like a beanbag with that blanket on ya."

"Well," I started, "no but thanks. But maybe the fact that I don't want a group of dorks watching me makes me stay up and adds to the problem, don't you think?"

"All right, all right," Minho replied. "Sass master. I bow to you."

"Thanks, Minho."

"Hey?" the brunet with blazing eyes asked. "Did some complaining guards walk by a while ago?"

"Yeah, why," I answered, remembering how I could have got caught.

"'La la la. Brain patterns and nerd things,'" Gally replied, his hands up like he was quoting the guard.

Alby made a loud, bellowing laugh. Everyone else shh'ed him. It felt weird. Not that younger us were having fun, but that everyone was laughing like nothing was wrong. Clearly, something was out of place. Did we not know it? Obviously not because Newt wouldn't be crawling through the vents to just meet, he'd be crawling out of this place. To freedom. I washed that dark thought out of my head, trying to enjoy the moment.

"Oh! Oh!" Chuck called from the back. "I wanna see the outside world now!"

We all looked back to the youngest boy and shh'ed him. "Chuckie!" the girl with blaring eyes harshly whispered. "Shh. We don't wanna get caught, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," the youngest boy replied. "I remember."

"But we've gotten caught before," Gally added.

Alby clicked his tongue. "And that didn't stop us, did it?"

"No, not yet," I answered. "But you guys don't need to stop by my room every time, you know that right?"

"Yeah, we do," the boy brunet called. "It's Newt. And it's also the only vent big enough."

Newt's cheeks started to redden. "You guys can go on. I'll meet you outside, alright, Alby?"

Alby nodded. "You got it, Newt," he replied and took the lead, guiding everyone passed the vent and beyond where ever I've been.

"C'ya tomorrow night, Lizzy," Chuck whispered as he passed me.

"Bye, Chuck."

Newt waited until everyone was gone. Silence ate at the air. He let out a puff of air. "One day, we are gonna find a way to get to you," he said.

"You don't have to. You'll get caught and-"

"Hush, Lizzy. We were able to get to Tommy and Teresa. We can get to you. Just give it time. Then we can all go outside. And you can even bring a friend."

"We've been here for what, maybe 10 years? So long, I've lost count," I countered. "You already know they section the boys from the girls."

"Teresa?"

"She's different."

"And how?" Newt asked.

"She's so much smarter and prettier-"

"Uh-huh," Newt questioned. "I think you look prettier."

"Well that's just because you and I look alike and you are complementing yourself." I reached my arm through the vent and softly punched him.

"Well you might be stronger," Newt said, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"You should go with your friends," I said. "They are probably waiting for you."

"My friends are here."

"Newt, seriously," I said. "You should go. Plus, I should sleep."

"Hey, Newt?"

He turned his head to where the other just crawled. "It's Tommy," he whispered to me. "What?" he said to the brunet.

"We are waiting."

"Go ahead," I whispered to my brother. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," Newt replied. "But I promise. I will come back for you." He reached through the vent and squeezed my hand. "Get some sleep, Lizzy."

I watched him crawl away before I said bye. I was as heartbroken as he was. How could we be split up like this? How did we even get in this place? I climbed out of the bed near the vent - keeping the blanket cradled in my arms - and climbed into my own bunk. I wrapped myself up like a cocoon and stared at the wall. Newt was right. I should be with them. Not here, in this bunk. Maybe, if I try, I could get the vent off and climb in and trace my way back to where Newt's bunker is. I could have surprised him. But I can't. I can't do it because I am not strong enough and all the other girls wouldn't like it. But who are they to judge?

They are not the ones watching their brother walk away from them every night to go breath in the fresh air. They are not the ones with broken hearts. I was never even told about what the outside world looks like, but I can imagine how brilliant it looks.

I stared at the celling until I got tired in my own dream and started to wake up.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up. My eyes shot open. I pushed my elbows under me so I was in a sitting position and sprung up. The dream - memory-thing - was still fresh in my tired mind. "Wha-?"

"Woah, hey," a voice exclaimed. "You are bruised all over. Lay back down. Slowly."

Just on point, pain shot throughout my body. I could tell where the bruises where located. I winced and slowly laid back down, following the person's orders. "Wha-what happened?" I asked as I looked to see the boy. Jeff, the Med-Jack.

"You fell asleep."

"For...how long?" I asked.

"Five days," Jeff replied casually as if it happens all the time.

"Five days!" I repeated. "What? Did you stay with me the whole time?"

Jeff shrugged. "Clint and I took shifts. I don't know why you slept for so long, although Clint thinks it might be because of the medicine you've been taken for your period - is it? - plus whatever you went through in the Box has finally caught up to you. Y'know, all the drugs and stuff we get put on so we fall asleep and forget klunk."

I huffed. _Sounds_ _about right_ , I thought, _well not right, nothing is right in our situation. It sounds reasonable._ "Is...everything okay?" I asked. "As in, around the Glade?"

"Peachy," he replied quickly. He was cleaning out the cabinets when a bottle of medicine fell on his toe. I let out a small laugh as the small pills scattered throughout the floor. "Klunk," he muttered slightly auditable. After Jeff picked all the pills up, I asked what time it was. "Early morning. Just passed the wake-up, actually," he answered.

"Where is-" I started.

"Newt? He's outside the hut," Jeff stopped me. "Do you want me to get him?"

I nodded as Jeff put down the small containers and closed the cabinet. How did he know I wanted Newt? Was it that obvious? Could anyone tell that Newt and I were siblings? What if I wanted Minho to see if he was okay - Minho who is out running. The Minho who caused this all. Yeah, that's right. Jeff walked over to the door and pulled it open. As soon as he did, Newt ran in. He probably wasn't allowed inside the Med-Jacks' Hut while I was asleep. For five days. I can imagine the pain he went through, just watching me through a window. I was probably thrashing in my sleep, because of my dreams. The memories. The _nightmares._ Plus, we were siblings, so it went deeper than just 'I need to be by your side.'

Geez. Five days. That would mean a Greenie would be coming up in two. _Great_ , I thought.

"Sleep well?" Newt asked after he sat at the foot of the cot, where my feet where curled together.

"You could say," I answered. "What's gonna be my punishment? I mean, I didn't technically run into the Maze."

"I don't know. We'll figure it out, though," he replied.

I looked at his cheek. It was better, considering it's almost been a week. The stitching was helping but were going to have to be taken out. There was no dried blood and his cheek wasn't that puffy. "Newt," I said.

"Lizzy," he replied.

"I think we were, like, trapped even before we came in the Glade. I had another dream."

"Probably. But I don't want you to talk or move or do anything. It will hurt; you are bruised," Newt answered. "I just want you to be safe."

"But-"

"Please, Lizzy," he cut me off. "It was painful enough. Just get some rest."

 _I just slept for five days straight, what more rest do I need?_ I wanted to say. But I knew Newt was right. I still felt weak and I wasn't hungry or thirsty. I felt...sick. But, instead, to hide my pain, I smiled - even though it hurt a bit - and changed my position. "Okay," I replied. Newt stood up and kissed my forehead. Then he walked out. And my eyes closed.

I woke up a couple hours later. I sky was dark and the Gladers were in a deep sleep. I wobbled out of bed. My throat was dry; I needed an ice cold drink from the kitchens. Which meant I had to get up. _Don't worry_ , I thought, _it will be good for the scabs to move around a bit._ I wobbled out of bed and walked in the cold to the Kitchens. I got out a mug and started to pour myself some water. I drank and placed the mug in the sink, hoping Frypan wouldn't be mad about me snooping around at night in his Kitchens. I walked out and started to head back to the Med-Jacks - until I heard crying. I froze. Then looked around to see if anyone was in plain sight. _The coast was clear_.

I continued to walk to the crying when I realized something about myself. Something that the dreams and memories couldn't tell me. It was something I did on my own, without being told about my past. I was one curious shank. I wanted to figure everything out, right then and there. I wanted answers. And I needed them the most now. As I walked, I noticed familiar curly brown hair spilling out of the blanket.

"Chuck," I muttered, looking at the younger boy in the hammock.

My scabs and scratches started to hurt. I placed my hand on the cut above my eyebrow. Then I brought it down to look at it - no blood. _Nice,_ I thought, _let's keep it that way_. The crying got louder as I made my way to the Homestead - slowly. I was confused when I didn't hear anything walked out of the Med-Jacks hut, being almost inside the Homestead. The crying was upstairs. I went up the wooden stairs and turned to the only door I knew.

Newt's.

I placed my ear on the wooden slab and listened. Inside, the crying was the loudest it's ever been. _Oh no_ , I thought, _what did I do this time?_ I opened the door gradually and walked to the bed where Newt was sitting.

"What's wrong, Newt?" I whispered, sitting next to him on the bed.

He didn't look my way. His eyes stayed glued forward. Even though he wasn't looking to me, I knew his eyes were red and his nose was runny. "Everything," he replied. "Everything is wrong. There-there is no order."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Newt looked to me. "Why are you out of bed?" he asked, ignoring my question. "You are hurt-"

"I know. I needed a drink, though," I cut him off. I was right about his nose being runny, but his eyes were not red. They looked dark almost. "What's wrong?" I repeated.

"Y'know we are gonna have a Gathering about what you did," he said, tuning me out once more.

"Yes, I know," I answered. "We talked about this already. Yesterday - or, ah, last time I was awake, actually. Newt. Please. What is bloody wrong? Stop ignoring me." I was starting to get frustrated.

"You have no idea what is going on."

"I'm trying to find out, but you won't tell me."

Newt looked away. Stared at the floor again. "If I tell you, its just gonna make your problems much bigger and worse."

"Trust me, my problems cant get any worse," I commented, looking at the floor just as Newt did and I started rubbing the scratch on my knee. The memories of everything that happened in the past few days flooded into my mind. Caleb, tripping up, Newt, the Maze, dreams. Everything. It hit me all at once like a brick wall. I wanted to cry. I wanted to curl up in Newt's brotherly arms and cry. And I did. I moved closer and placed my head on his shoulder, letting the sniffles start.

"There is just too much going on right now," Newt said after silence fell.

I wiped my nose on my sleeve and picked my head up. "Tell me about it," I said.

"When you were asleep, the Box came up with supplies. They were cut short today," he explained. "If we don't get enough supplies, how do you think we are gonna survive?"

"The Maze."

"No, Lizzy. I've already told you: there is no way out of the Maze. Ryan and Caleb told you, too. And believe it or not, they were not lying. Minho ran it all," he said, "if there was a way out, we should have found it by now."

I opened my mouth to replied to Newt's explanation but I couldn't. Nothing came out. At first, I was confused as if my body just would let my control it. But then I felt my hands fling up to my neck. My air was cut off, but I wasn't in power. I was _being_ controlled. Like how Newt was too terrified to talk about. The feeling that it's your body, but you have no control over what you feel. Just the pain. So I watched helplessly as Newt jumped off the bed and reached for my hands, which were intertwined around my own neck.

"Stop, Lizzy," he yelled, clearly caring more about my life than the 60-something boys who were sleeping around the Glade. "Stop! You are gonna bloody _kill yourself_!" Newt emphasized the last two words, even over my choking sounds. Most likely because when I was last wake, I tried to spend the night in the Maze - with the Grievers.

"Help," I managed to squeeze out. I tried to get my _own_ hands off of my _own_ neck but they wouldn't budge. I tried to tell Newt more but I couldn't. Technically, a person cannot choke themselves because once they pass out from no air, their hands will let go. But was it different in my case? I wasn't doing it; I wasn't the one controlling my own body. So could my hands keep squeezing even after I had passed out? It was almost like the dream. I was watching from the eyes of this person - who I knew was me - feeling the pain and all, but I could do nothing to stop it. Nothing at all.

A few other boys found their way to the racked. They pounced on the door and ran inside. There were about eight - including Alby, Minho, Cole, and Gally. Working together, the boys managed to pry my hands off my own neck. Or maybe the person controlling me had enough _fun_. _Fun_. Yes, because this whole things is just a joke for the Creators. At least I didn't pass out.

After a few of the boys - that I wasn't completely friendly with - left, Minho yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What the shuck?" he said. "What time is it?"

"4:58," replied Alby after checking his watch. "Everyone leave the room. Now. I don't wanna have to ask again."

"What? Why?" Minho "What if she tried something else? What if something else happened? Alby, you can't just push us away." Those words hit me hard. Clint was right. _Clint was right_. Minho cares. Minho cares and Clint was one hundred and three percent correct.

Alby turned to the Runner. "Out now, ya slinthead," he said to Minho, then turned to the others. "Like, ah, now."

Minho huffed and walked out, making sure to stomp his feet like a child. Cole looked like he wanted to say a million and two things but could pick which one to blurt out first. So instead, he tapped his heel on the floor and walked out. Gally looked off in the distance, as if he was trying to drift off and forget this all. But after Alby snapped his figures, Gally also snapped out of it and walked out. Newt stayed put, though. Right by my side. I mean, it was his room and he has the right to stay. But did he have the power over Alby to do so? Probably not. All the other Gladers left; it was just Newt, Alby and I. And as Alby turned to Newt, ready to pick him up and drag him out if he had to, I looked at the door.

In the doorway, there was little Chuck. His eyes widen with pure fear. I wanted to help him: pull him into a hug, tell him its okay, that we will get home and forget all of this. But I didn't. I was scared too. I was terrified. I didn't know what could set off my own hands to go to my own neck again. I was frightened. What if it happened to someone else? What if it happened to Minho when he was in the Maze - with not enough help?

Chuck should be home. He didn't deserve to be in a horror-filled place like this. I mean, none of us should have, but he was different. He was younger than all of us. Immature. Chuck should be home, giggling about home his friend spilled milk over himself with his mum. Not watching me try to kill myself, for the second time. But that's the thing. Did that count as a second time because it wasn't really me? Yes, yes it did. In his eyes, it counted.

"Alby?" Chuck muttered.

Alby spun around to face the child. "What do ya want, shuck-face?" he snapped, clearly pissed off.

"Nothing. Never mind," Chuck muttered and turned his back to me. And ran away. Ran back to his hammock. Ran back to cry.

Alby shrugged slightly. "Newt," he said, turning back to Newt and I, "you too. Leave."

"No. She's my buggin' sister."

"Leave now."

"How can I - how can anyone - just walk away from this, like Minho said? This is the second time she tried something," Newt said, his voice was raising.

"Hey," I said, snapping out of my daze about Chuck. "I know this might sound crazy-"

"Just spill it, Greenie!" Alby announced. "We don't have time for this!"

"It wasn't me," I replied in a small voice.

Anger drifted form Alby's face. Confusion covered anew. "What do you mean it wasn't you?"

"It wasn't me. I couldn't help it. I wasn't in control," I responded.

"And I am just supposed to believe you and let you run free, now, right?" Alby sarcastically questioned.

"I'm not lying!" I yelled.

"I believe her," Newt added. "It wasn't her." _And I've felt it too,_ I imagined him thinking, _it happened to me too_.

"Uh-huh," the Leader said. "Did you hear what happened at the edge of the Glade?"

Newt looked taken back that Alby would bring that up so easily. "Slim it, Alby. I could tell when she is lying; she's my sister!"

"Newt, I don't give a swimming shuck that she's your sister. Now, I'm not gonna say it again: Get out. Now." Alby was getting angry. I could tell.

Newt didn't reply to that. He - just like Minho - stopped out of the room. Silence fell after he slammed the door. Alby sat in the hammock and I awkwardly stood in the center of the room. My neck was still hurting, and I bet, it was getting red.

"Okay, listen," Alby started, his voice calmed. "Something is clearly up. What is wrong with you?"

I was taken back just like Newt was. Alby, the Leader of the Glade, the one who's been here the longest, the one who went through everything, thinks there is something wrong with _me_.

* * *

Sorry if I spelt anything wrong. Every time I typed "choke" it would change to "chock" so there might be some errors, and if you already read it, I apologize.


	14. Chapter 14

I didn't tell Alby anything. My mouth was kept shut even though it make his blood boil. And, for some reason, made me feel better. I knew how to get on his nerves. I didn't completely know why I didn't talk. Because I didn't like Alby anymore? Because I was frightened out of my skin if I would be controlled again? Because I was tired? Either way, I didn't speak, and Alby knew that he'd have to have me at something worse than gun point for me to open my mouth and let the words flow. I was starting to lose trust in Alby for some reason. It might have been that he thought _I_ caused this whole thing. Blaming me; saying there is something wrong with me all because I am a shucking girl. I caught along pretty quick, didn't I? But, either way, I didn't want him to hear my dream.

And I did learn one thing from this: Alby isn't afraid to share his emotion. If he was, he wouldn't be a tomato from yelling and saying that he is on his last nerve. Which, in fact, he has said more than three times. So I have clearly passed the line. Literally, with the Glade, and mentally, within Alby's emotions.

"Lizzy!" Tell me, now!" Alby yelled for the thousandth time as I shook my head.

 _It makes someone really made if you act like a mute_ , I thought. We were both still in Newt's room in the Homestead when the rumble of the Maze doors announced wake-up. We've been in here the whole night, after a few people ran in while I was having...a...issue. But now, everyone else was working. Everyone except me and stubborn Alby. He should have picked up that I didn't want to talk to him by now. I've been giving him the silent treatment for a reason after all. I looked out of the closest window to the Maze walls. At the Maze entrance, I saw Minho about to go out and run for the day. But the thing that caught my eye was that he bent over and picked something up. _What the..._ I trailed off in my thought as Minho threw it inside the Glade.

"That thing Minho threw was Caleb's collar," Alby said behind me, reading my thoughts.

"Caleb's collar?" I repeated.

"Once the Grievers find and get to 'em, they just drop the collar on our doorstep. I know, nasty stuff," he explained. "But that's the way it's always been. And now that I told you something, you should tell me what happened. What you were talking about with Newt that made you get controlled to stop."

I looked away from the window as Minho ran into the Maze. His shadow disappeared behind the walls. "I can't tell you," I said, looking at Alby. "I tried to talk to Newt and look what happened."

He huffed and then signed. "You are one lucky shank," Alby muttered.

My mouth almost touched the floor. "Lucky!" I recited. " _Lucky_? How in the world am I - out of all people - lucky? Look at the situation I am in!" My voice started to rise.

"First: Greenie: We are all in the same situation. And second: I'd kick you off the shucking Cliff, go through all of the work to get you back, just to _throw_ you off if it wasn't for Newt," he explained. "He's buggin' protecting you."

I thought before answering. No one was in the same situation as me. Everyone else was the same gender. I was different. And odd ball. And the Cliff? Could someone climb back up a cliff? Sure, if they had rope. But why would Alby have to go through a klunk-ton of work to get me back? I pushed that thought away and sarcastically replied back: "Gee, thanks. But I can take care of myself. You, Newt, no-one here is my babysitter."

Alby stood up; the hammock flung backwards. "You wouldn't be able to take care of yourself if it wasn't for us," he spat and it hurt me. Because it was true. Without them, I'd be long pasted gone. Maybe I just needed someone to help me get back on my feet. "C'ya in a few days, then, Greenie, for the Gathering," he said, walking out.

I was really starting to hate that guy. Hate is a strong word, but it fits. I mean, he is purposely using the word _Greenie_ to say, "Look at yourself. You've been here so little and started so many problems." Plus, it pissed me off. _I should go to the Med-Jacks'_ , I thought. To check up on my neck. So I did. I stood up and walked out, limping across the Glade. The bruises were really getting to me. They hurt, badly, yes. I almost tripped a few times while walking - well, limping - over. I looked over to the Gardens for Newt, but to no anvil. He was probably in the Deadheads. Thinking, all teary eyed. Instead, though, I did see Chuck and waved him over. Chuck. The poor kids who had to watch me after I fell back into the Glade. Chuck, the young boy who saw the aftermath of me choking myself.

"Hey, Lizzy," he said and smiled after he reached me. "How's your chat with Alby?"

"You really wanna know?" I asked. _My silent stare while Alby was screaming his limps off was horrible_ , I thought.

"It sucks, I get it," he responded. "Don't have to say it twice."

I applauded Chuck - in my head - for trying to make me feel better. And my thoughts of him blared through the roof. He knew my life was horrible yet he tried to help. He tried to fill my head with happy, laughable thoughts instead of the sad reality we were all stuck in. I started to like him more and more. And the fact that I had some pity for him make it worse. Because he shouldn't be here. Because he shouldn't have seen what he saw. Because he is still growing up. But he is strong; he is mentally strong. Sure, he misses his mother and father that he can't even remember, but no one can. He's strong because if I was any younger, I'd be taken way more advantage of and try to do more - way more - dangerous, life taking things. And yet we didn't hang out a lot, whenever I did see Chuck - which was only a few times - I like the kid. He was sweet.

After we chatted for a while, I went to the Med-Jacks', thinking about the conversation. He did talk a lot. Some times it got a bit annoying, but he was a good listener. Chuck was there when you needed someone to listen. Once I finally reached the Med-Jacks' Hut, I nodded towards Jeff, who was reading a book, and sat down on a bed. "Jeff," I said softly.

"Oh my," he started, placing the book down, his hand still in the page to keep his spot. "What happened now? Your neck. It's red."

"I know. Just a little accident, that's all," I replied.

He flipped the book over so the page would stay known and walked over to me sitting down. "Can I know how?" he asked.

"I was, well, being controlled."

"Say no more," Jeff insisted. He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a cream. After, he walked over to me and handed it to me. "Here ya go. For the scratches."

"Thanks, Jeff," I said, opening the cream as a wave of coolness hit me. The Gladers obviously didn't make this. They were given it. I wiped some one my figure and it felt like I was putting my hand in white, clean mud. The cream was wet but felt like coolness. Like safe. I applied it to my scratches and even added a bit to my forehead, thinking the stuff was magic. I could already feel it _working_. The Creators sure are slintheads, but at least they give us decade things.

"No need to thank me," Jeff replied. "But you are in big trouble."

"Me? Why?" I questioned. I could tell he wasn't lying. Jeff is a good person - he is a Med-Jack, and after what I've been through, why would he lie about me being in trouble? I am already in deep klunk.

"Ryan really - really, really, I might add - hates you right now," he answered, and I started to wish he wouldn't have brought Ryan up. "And he wants you Banished for breaking our rules."

I was speechless. The shank was all over me before. He - I thought he was - the nicer one out of him and Caleb; clearly he's just as bad. But now he wants be Banished. I didn't even go in the Maze!

"I know: It's a lot to take in," Jeff said after I didn't reply in a half calming voice, half please don't freak out on me voice. "But he has been talking to the other Keepers. And so far, Gally seems to believe that you started this all now. He wants to Banished, too, a little bit. And Gally can persuade other Keepers."

"Do you believe it?" I asked.

Jeff shrugged and sat back down. "No, not really." _Not really?_ "I don't know why you would want to do this to us."

"Well, me neither," I mumbled. "Ah, and does Newt know?" I spoke up.

"Newt might have a bit of an idea," Jeff said. "He knows that Ryan is sorta out for you both."

"Ryan is out for us?" I repeated, closing the cream after I finished.

"And like I said, he is persuaded that you did this," he said again.

"Well he might not be wrong."

"Lizzy," Jeff started, "don't talk like that and especially don't give in to his games. Ryan's obviously jealous of you of some sort."

"Maybe it's because I _killed_ his best - probably only - friend in this place," I added.

"Maybe," he said, "but that is in the past. And the people we were before the Maze, well, they are gone. So we should just worry about the present."

"I know," I gave in. "But the memories will still haunt me. And I will just feel - feel like I need to save everyone just to make myself better. Just to feel better. Redemption."

"Okay, okay. Enough sad talk," Jeff insisted. "Please?"

"Fine."

"And!" He stood up. "A new Greenie should be coming up soon!"

"Wonderful. Can't wait," I replied sarcastically.

"Maybe it'll take some hate off of your back?" he thought.

"Yep," I said. "Take the hate off of my back from the Creators. Even though they just threw another kid in this shucking place."

"Well, Lizzy," Jeff started. "I don't know what to tell you. This 'shucking place' is all we have. I'll be right back, and Clint - if you need him - is talking with Alby. Where ever they are."

"I'll be fine," I replied. "Thanks, though. C'ya, Jeff."

And I was left alone in the Hut. There wasn't much to do. I just sat, staring at my bruises. And I did what I didn't want to do anymore. Think. Why? What? Questions no one had the answers to. I thought about my dreams that were most likely memories. It could as well be the Creators playing with my already shucked up mind. I mean, they were able to make the awesome cream and erase my memory, so why couldn't they tamper with my brain? It was about mid-day. The sun was out and the grass was a bright green. Honestly, without the fact that we are memory-less, this place wouldn't be so bad. Most of the guys were friendly. We hung out and stayed in shape. But, somewhere deep inside, I knew it wasn't just a fairytale land.

I looked out the closest window to the Gladers busy at work. Something I can't do for multiple reasons. I don't have a job yet - there was never a Gathering for it - so I am probably not good at anything. _Guess I'll be a Slopper_ , I thought. But order, I remembered. There must be order. I noticed Newt. He was staring at the giant opening in the stone walls, probably with a million and one things inside his head. "Don't do it," I said to myself, worrying about him walking inside or climbing again.

"Don't do what?"

I looked to the door. There was Chuck with two plates of breakfast. "Nothing. Never mind that," I lied. "What's up?"

"Well, Alby said I should hang with you. To _watch_ you because no one else wanted to," Chuck answered. "Breakfast already passed, but I grabbed some extra. Want some?"

No one wanted to _watch_ me? Newt? He was just standing there. Alby probably didn't ask him because he thought something else would happen. Or maybe Newt was scared to come near me. But Cole? Was he actually working? I was the only girl; why would no one want to _watch_ me? _Lizzy, stop,_ I told myself. _It's better with Chuck; don't be greedy._ "I've been stuck with Alby all day," I complained, my stomach growling. "Do you need to ask about the food?"

Chuck shook his head as he passed me a plate. The smell of warm bacon and fresh eggs with buttered toast filled my nose as he sat down in the chair Jeff was in before. I gobbled my portion down quickly. I was hungry and I didn't even realize it. Guess I was lost in thought again? Once I finished my plate, I placed it down by my feet on the bed and asked Chuck was it was like not being new anymore.

"Better, I guess," Chuck shrugged. "People don't pay as much attention to me anymore." My face saddened a bit; Chuck was only a kid, and everyone knows that kids need attention. But he continued. "But, I mean, you are different," he finished.

"Huh?"

"You are, like, special!" Chuck replied to me. "You and Newt could be siblings, Minho and you are close - he saved your life! - Ryan hates you to death, Gally is confused about you, and Alby doesn't know what to do with you!"

"How do you know all of this?" I questioned.

He's mouth opened a bit. "Who doesn't know all of this? It's news that everyone wants to know."

"I'd like to know it, too," I replied, not liking where this conversation is going.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's complicated."

"There is another Gathering for you," Chuck said. "Maybe tomorrow? Maybe later?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know," I replied, not wanting to talk about me again. I just wanted to sleep this terrible nightmare away. The nightmare that's been going on for days. I wanted, more than anything, to wake up next to my mum and dad. Cuddling from a nightmare. And if what the note said about Newt, than why not? He can be there too. One big happy family, together, cuddling, as they watch a movie and talk about the past. _If only, if only_ , I thought as I sniffled and dropped my head, looking down.

"You alright, Lizzy?"

My head popped up. Chuck broke my chain of thought again. "Huh?" I asked again.

"You look sad now," he said.

"It's nothing," I shrugged and wiped my face. "It's okay."

"And what about the Gathering that's soon?" Chuck asked, getting the point that I didn't want to talk about it.

"The Gathering," I repeated.

"Yes!" he responded. "You could get Banished for breaking the rules!"

"Banished," I mimicked.

"Yes, Lizzy, Banished. Like Caleb," he replied.

I was a bit shocked that he brought up Caleb. I mean, Chuck looked frightened when he was watching the Banishment but he said it like nothing happened. "Well, at least I'll be in the Maze," I sided. "Gotta stand up for yourself and prove you can do it - even if you are a girl - some how."

"No, that's not a good way to get in the Maze...to do what? Be a Runner?" Chuck asked. "You won't become a Runner." He shook his head slightly.

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"No one has faith in me and that's why I want to do it. I want to do it because you shanks will finally realize that girls can do what boys can!" My voice started to rise.

Chuck stood up. "Y'know what? I think I'll go and let you talk and think about this," he said, picking up my plate and his own. "And even if you do get Banished and survive, what then? Newt? Alby? They won't let you do it." He paused as he walked in the doorframe. "Good-bye, Lizzy."

I didn't reply to that. He was completely right. If I actually did survive a Banishment, what would happen after? What would Alby do? Everything'd change because someone - _I_ \- would have survived a night in the Maze. But then what?


	15. Chapter 15

I apologize for the late update! There were a few _large_ mistakes I made and had to rewrite over half of this chapter and I was out all weekend. I didn't forget! 3

* * *

I day was slow. It dragged out because all I did was lay in the single cot inside the Med-Jacks' hut. I mean, Clint or Jeff would come and see how I was doing every once in a while and apply more cream but it was boring. I didn't want to just sit there and do nothing but I needed to heal. And I didn't have anything else to do. No more Job Trials. I guess there will be another Gathering about which job I get soon. Probably Slopper. Chuck didn't come back. He was most-likely _reporting_ back to Alby about what happened. So Alby sent another kid. He was a tall and scrawny kid named God-knows-what. He gave me my lunch and dinner. He didn't talk and he wasn't funny.

So instead of having nice conversations, my thoughts drifted back to those dreams. What in the world did they really mean? I tended to think about them a lot, but they were so confusing still. Even after the note and picture. So strange and out of place. But they looked so real. I let out a small cough and my head pounded. I looked down at my left knee. It was healing; there was a scab. Sometimes, I did get up and stretch my knee so the scab wouldn't hurt as much when I was fully healed. Speaking of the scabs, they were healing quite nicely. And looked better. For some reason, that thought of a really bad wound healing quickly with cream reminded me of something. Something that got erased but managed to peek through and remind me. Something about hunger. Hunger and fire balls. "Ugh," I moaned. "You are just making yourself more confused."

Newt stopped by once. He told me what time the Gathering was at - 7:00 pm tonight. He said it should give Minho plenty of time to map and met back before we start. And I _had_ to be there. I'd rather be anywhere but in the Med-Jacks' hut, but the Gathering? Not really. Luckily - to get out of this one room hut - the Maze doors just closed. I watched Minho run into the Map Room from my window. "Mhm..." I said. "I wanna check that room out." I looked away from the window and to the door once I heard footsteps. With an eye roll, I thought - so the person wouldn't hear me - _Oh no, who will that be?_ The door swung open and the two closest things to doctors the Gladers had walked in. I mentally wiped the sweat form my face and moved myself so I could easily hop off the bed when Clint came running towards me.

"Hey, woah, Greenie," Clint said. "Slow down; we will help you." He nodded towards Jeff.

"Gathering?" I asked while swinging my arm over their shoulder. I really didn't need this type of care because I needed to learn how to get through the pain on my own. Clearly, the two were just trying to be gentlemen. Or they thought I couldn't handle a few scratches.

"Yep," replied Jeff.

Together, we walked in silence to where the Gathering was held. The Homestead. It was the same as before except one thing: no Caleb. The Med-Jacks - to be safe - slowly placed me in a chair even though I was healing just fine. It was really only scratches and bruises and I can deal with that. Because I am a girl, they think that I am weak and tried to treat me with care. Or, like I thought before, just to be nice. I gave a gentle thanks. The rest of the Keepers filled in the empty chairs. I noticed Minho: he seemed pretty tired.

Alby stood up and cleared his throat. "Are we all here?" he said, looking around the room. "Great," he then muttered after he finished taking a small attendance. "This time," he turned to me, "keep your mouth shut." Then Alby spoke to the rest of the Keepers: "We are here now because the Greenbean thinks it's okay to run the Maze halls."

 _Wonderful_ , I thought, while drowning Alby out, _the Gathering had begun._

I fought the urge to speak so many times. Thousands of times. And I watched Newt fight it too. So - not even knowing why I started to listen in the first place - I drowned everyone out again. This wouldn't let me get Banished, would it? I mean, I just wanted answers but look what came instead? A punishment. No one can blame me for running into the Maze. I would have made it and no one would have knew I was missing if it wasn't for Minho. Yeah, he did _save_ me, but what if because of me being saved, that just made it worse. I looked up to the left corner of the Homestead with a sign and placed my elbows on my knees so I could lean forward. A spider was spinning a web. _Mhm, at least you get to run free_.

"I believe we should just Banish the shank."

I was taken back at the words. After being spaced out for so long, I almost fell of my chair when someone wanted me dead. I looked away from the almost finished web and to the speaker. Gally. Of course. So Ryan did talk to him.

"Now, I have reasons," Gally continued. "It came to the Glade. The first girl! You don't think we should, y'know, be careful around it?" He stood up and paced around the room. "It Got Caleb Banished, then decides it's a good idea to go running inside the Maze. Lucky for us, Minho grabbed it before it got too far." Gally sneaked in a wink. That pillock. He winked. _Lucky for us, Minho grabbed it before it got too far_ , then he winked.

"What are you taking about?" Frypan asked. "We are talking about Lizzy, not an 'it'."

"She, it, him? It's all the same thing," Gally responded.

"Well _she_ is not a bloody 'it', so you can stop calling her that," Newt interjected.

"Oh, slim it, shanks," Gally snickered. "It's my turn to speak. Order, yeah? Remember order."

"Are you just mad 'cause your buddy is gone?" Alby asked. "'Cause I am not quite seeing your point, here, Gally."

Gally clasped his hands together. "It you would all slim it and let me speak maybe you would be able to hear me better, don't you think?" he snapped.

Minho's head perched up as if the Gathering was a small fight that broke out in a middle school lunch period and everyone wanted to see it do down. So did Winston's. And I was screaming inside. _Please let me talk! None of that Gally is saying is true!_

Gally pointed at me. "She is the reason we are in this mess. She put us here." His voice lowered and his face came closer to mine as I sat back in my chair. "You better watch out. A girl just doesn't come up - _pop!_ \- in a place of all boys. It's been this way for so long. Why change it? We were happy. There is something wrong here and I am gonna find out what." He then backed up and turned to his seat. He calmly brushed his pants and sat back down.

Screaming. I was so close to breaking. I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't remember anything. And I especially did not do anything wrong. Maybe I was a mistake, but that doesn't mean I should just get thrown away. Still a human being, see. I could tell half of the people were close to getting up and dragging Gally out for how close he was and what he could have done. But that didn't stop the Gathering from continuing.

Alby did a fake cough and brought out his trusty pencil and paper. "So, Gally, you want her Banished?" he asked.

"Correct."

But that was it. I snapped and needed to open my mouth. I couldn't just hold it in anymore. "Can I _please_ talk now?" I asked, disobeying what I was told for the thousandths time. I grabbed my ankles and pulled them underneath me so I sat crisscross-apple-sauce on the wooden chair.

"I told you not to talk," Alby replied.

" _Please_?" I begged.

Alby was about to open his mouth again but Newt cut him off. "Go ahead. Let's hear her side of the story before we continue." He nodded to me to start.

"Okay," I started. "Listen: I tried to go in the Maze, yes. I did it because I don't belong here; I hate it and no one understands me being the only girl. I didn't do it for fun or for attention. I didn't intent for Minho to save me, but thanks." I motioned over to him with a smile and continued. "I wanted answers to questions no one could solve. I didn't want Minho or I to get scratched up like this, either." I paused and looked at everyone's expression. Blank. So I continued. "But, guys, I wanna be straight with you all. Gally's right, sorta. There is something wrong with me. I had these dreams - well, they were more like memories."

There were a few gasps. I watched Gally throw his hands in the air and slap them on his leg as if in a _I told you all, shanks!_ motion. Alby's expression said something like _Why didn't you tell_ me _all of this?_ Which told me that Newt didn't tell him everything. But I didn't stop; I was on a roll. "I don't know why I would be sent here, but that's what I wanna find out. As for my punishment: I don't care. You could Banish me or you could use me as an advantage. I want nothing more than to get out of here. So, I suggest I be a Runner. Let me fix my mistakes," I finished as I let out a huge puff of air. "Please?"

"Shuck," I heard Minho mumble. "That's a lot."

"Tell me about it," I replied, slumping down in my chair.

"Alright, Greenie. Slim it so we can decide and chat," Alby commanded. I could tell he was a bit jealous because I just told everyone a summary of what he was tried to get out of me for hours. I shut my mouth and listened to the conversations the Keepers had. "Fry, go," Alby said, pointing to the cook.

"I say we let her train us," Frypan answered.

"Hey? Do ya have any brains in that huge head of yours? 'Cause I'd like you to use it right now," Alby replied.

"Seriously," Frypan said. "She has guts. What if something comes for us?"

"No, Fry. She is stupid. I'm moving on," Alby concluded, writing Fry's idea on his note pad.

Those words hurt. Like a spear, stabbed straight through me. _She is stupid_. Oh, I'm sorry, Alby, but I wasn't the shank that forced us all to spend the rest of our horrible life in here either. I huffed quietly. Time slowly passed. I spaced out once more, starting to get antsy.

"I want her Banished."

I looked up and left my thoughts. Who just said that? Who wanted me... _dead_?

"Think about what Gally said. He wouldn't be making up that klunk for no reason," Winston continued. "And she even said it herself - that something is up."

I blinked a few extra times and wiped my ears. Am I seeing and hearing this right? Winston? What'd I ever do to him?

"Okay, so you want the She-Bean Banished?" Alby restated and Winston gave a nod. "Alright. Moving on."

I was about to space out again when I realized that Minho was up next. Minho, the person who saved me even though I didn't ask him to. Maybe I should listen to what he has to say. After all, he was there with me. And hopefully the other Keepers will believe him better than they believed me. He looked to me and smiled. Why? I don't know. But it made me feel better, like everything was okay.

"Listen," Minho started, "try to put yourself in her shoes. She's the only girl and has to live with _us_. Wouldn't you be a little desperate for answers?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean-" Zart began.

"Shush, Zart," Minho interrupted. "Now I don't know if she is brave or stupid-"

"Stupid," I heard Alby mumble between coughs.

Minho shot him a glare and continued. "But we need more of it. I mean, she was able to just run into the Maze - _k_ _nowing_ what it does - without fear. I've been here for a while now, but could - _would_ \- I volunteerally do something like that? Not in a million years."

Emotions and questions rushed into my head. Why was Minho dragging this out? What was it going to come down to? Was someone going to snap and flare out? Why is Alby being such a shuck-face? I was sad, angry, frustrated, confused, calm. _Shut up, Lizzy, and listen to his speech,_ I thought. It was about me, for me, helping me. _Stop thinking and listen!_

Minho leaned back in his chair. His eyes flickered from Gally to Alby. _Why those two?_ I thought. A smirk tugged at his mouth. "I don't think she should get punished at all," Minho explained, calmly. "Let alone Banished."

Harsh whispers started to explode around the room. Keepers turned to each other and spoke quietly. Although they didn't have to whisper, I knew they were talking about me. What else? I noticed Alby looked frustrated. So much for his 'one person talks at a time' rule. Minho just set everyone off. And to be completely honest, even I thought the idea was dumb. No punishment - at all? I appreciate your kindness, but Caleb got killed after a silly meeting like this. I know, if this _was_ in the "real" world, he still would have been put to jail, but was death a suitable punishment?

"Hey! Slim it nice and calm, everybody!" Alby yelled, shushing the Gladers down and breaking my thoughts. He turned to Minho and signed. "Minho, I thought you were smarter. Are _you_ stupid? She broke the rules; there needs to be a punishment or else people will complain and the Greenie will have the idea that nothing will get done if she does something wrong."

"Hey, I would have eventually ran in there too if I were her," replied Minho with his hands up as if defending himself. "Desperation does things."

"And what now - because she doesn't have a punishment - are you gonna make her a Runner?" Newt offered. "And if she tries something again because she got let off the hook?" He threw his hands up and let them fall down. "What'll we gonna do then, huh?"

Alby shot Newt a loot after he finished asking his questions. It was an ugly look. A _shut up_ or _don't bring that up_ kind of look. But Newt was totally right; just looking out for me, being a brother. What if I did try something else because I was let off the hook? I never said that I didn't want a punishment. What was Minho bloody thinking?

Gally pointed to Newt. "He's right. There _has_ to be a punishment."

"Don't worry, Newt," Minho replied. "You said you will always be by her side. And if - _if_ \- she actually became a Runner, she'd need trainin' first."

"Alby," Frypan started, looking to the leader, "what do you think?"

"I think: we should vote," Alby said. "Who thinks we should let 'er off the hook?" he asked, starting with Minho's _-_ stupid - idea.

Only Minho raised his hand and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Why was he doing this? What purpose did it have? I got a dirty look from both Minho and Alby, though, but I couldn't help it. Even if I was being punished because _only one_ voted to do nothing.

"And who wants her Banished?" Alby asked next, writing notes.

I watched Winston's, Gally's, and another kid's hand go up. _Mhm_ , I thought of the nameless boy, _he must of talked when I was spaced out_. But I was still tied around why Winston was so against me at the time. When Alby asked who wanted me to spend the night in the Slammer with no food, the majority won out. _Alright_ , I thought, _I can live with that._

Alby stood up. "Good that. The Gathering's concluded. Lizzy," he looked to me, using my real name, which made me smile, "tomorrow, after the doors close, you'll be spendin' the night in the Slammer."

"Alrighty," I replied and then walked over to Minho and Newt. My scabs hurt for a little while because I haven't moved them in a bit. "No punishment at all? C'mon, Minho, even I think that's bonkers."

"It worked, though," Minho replied. "Am I right or am I right?" He smirked like he just came up with the most evilest plan of all time.

"I don't get it," Newt said. "What?"

"There were at least eight people plaining on Banishing you," the Runner started. "So, aim high, hit low. It's my new trick."

Then it clicked. _Clever,_ I thought. If someone thought I shouldn't get a punishment, the other Keepers would feel bad about wanting me dead. "And what about me? Can I become a Runner?" I asked, leaning to my right.

"I'm seriously doubting it," Minho answered. "You...look hurt." He looked over my body and pointed with one figure up and down towards me like he was telling me that my outfit looked good.

"Excuse you?"

"Prove it. To me," Minho said. "Show me you are worthy once you can move without feeling hurt. Then maybe we will talk."

"She isn't becoming a Runner," Newt interjected.

"Sounds good to me," I said, ignoring Newt. "I can prove it to you. What day are you off from Running the Maze?"

"Tomorrow," replied Minho. "Why?"

"You'll see."

"I'll be waiting," Minho replied, turning around and walking out. He stopped at the doorframe and turned back at us. "C'ya around," he saluted and left the Homestead.

I turned back to Newt. "Any chance I could take a shower to kinda start fresh?" I asked. "Like a new me, after the scratches."

"If you make it quick," he said.

So together we trudged to the showers where I took a nice relaxing one. Yeah, it was quick, but it was well overdue. Then I followed Newt upstairs into his room. He insisted on me changed first while he waited outside. And also on me having the bed again. I snuggled in after getting into new clothes and looked over to Newt. He finished changing and was slipping off his boots.

"'Night, Lizzy," he whispered once he was laying in the hammock. I could hear him shuffling around, trying to get comfortable.

"Goodnight, Newt," I replied. My mind was full of thoughts. But they weren't about my dreams or Grievers. They were about how close Newt and I got over the short amount of time.

I mean, yeah, we were siblings. But we haven't seen each other in a while and our memories were gone. _Erased_. We could easily tell each other anything; depend on each other. But in the Glade, people cared what you did. They'd go out of their way just to tell on you. Tell on you and make rumors. They will study you every move. I all ready heard the light snoring coming from the hammock. And, as if I was used to background noise, I fell asleep, listening to the quiet snores of my brother.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again! Did anyone get The Hunger Games reference in the last chapter? ...Wounds healing with cream... There is another one in this chapter. If you don't like the Hunger Games, sorry, but I read it in school and its just in my mind. So remember when Katniss figures out that Peeta is talking about her on live TV during the chat with Caesar Flickerman, as in who he likes. And Katniss thinks _Me! He means me!_ Well, there is a part like that in here. Anyways, I did post a new "story" about The Hunger Games. It's not _technically_ a story because it's just two songs. Let's continue with Lost in Thought, though, shall we?

* * *

I woke up. Newt was clearly gone - I didn't need to look over at the hammock. I quickly changed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Then I did a small stretch so my scabs wouldn't hurt as much for what I needed to do. For my plan. My master plan. _The_ Master Plan. Then I ran outside and down to the Gardens. The plants were a bright green in the fresh sunlight. There was still dew on the grass. I crashed into Newt and smiled.

He didn't say anything; he's smart enough to know not to ask. I looked at his watch. Wednesday, also known as Minho's Day Off. _The Runner should be around the Glade somewhere_ , I thought, walking away from the plants. Today was the day I was going to show Minho how fast I was - in a race. Then once I beat him - because I will beat him - he'll _have_ to make me a Runner. Absolutely no flaws in this plan! I slowly made my way to breakfast while on the lookout. Sure, it did look suspicious a bit, but I needed to find Minho.

I sat down with a tray of food in my hands in front of Newt. Cole was sitting next to him and the other side of the table was empty, until I sat down. The hot-headed leader wasn't there - but neither was Minho. Where were they? I _needed_ to speak with Minho!

"Lizzy, what was that morning-thing about?"

"Huh?" I cocked my head up from my tray - not even known I was looking down - and saw Newt.

"Why did you wanna see my watch?" he asked again.

"For my master plan," I told him. And Cole because he was clearly listening.

"Master Plan?" Cole repeated. "Oh please. Care to elaborate?"

"Today is Minho's day off, okay?" I started. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Newt replied, confused. "Probably in the Runner's Hut, I guess. Why?"

"'Cause I am gonna show off in from of him while racing," I informed the two boys. "I'm gonna race and _beat_ him so he'll have to make me a Runner."

"Woah," Cole said quietly. "Quiet a goal."

"Nope," Newt added. "Not gonna happen."

"And why the shuck not?" I pushed. "This is what I want."

"The Keeper has a choice in who can be a Runner. But it also has to go though everyone else at a normal Gathering. And I am not letting you in the Maze; it's too dangerous," Newt answered, crushing my one goal - as Cole put it. "And I highly doubt Alby is gonna let you run the Maze's halls."

"You know what, Newt?" Cole perched up. "I think that with that determination, she can be whatever the shuck she wants to be!"

A few faced looked over to us. I shrugged them off and smiled at Cole. "Thanks-" I was cut off.

"Cole. You are not helping," Newt paused. "At all."

"It would be good for her, don't ya think?" Cole shot back. "Has been clogged up in here with all of us and I think that Lizzy deserves a shot."

"Cole," Newt said.

"Newt," Cole mimicked.

"Not helping," Newt protested. "And you don't even know what the Maze truly is. What it does."

"And _you_ do?" Cole asked.

"Just drop this conversation," a new voice said. But no once could forget that voice. "Lizzy isn't becomin' a Runner."

The two boys jerked their head to the new voice, but I didn't want to look around. I knew it was Alby. He sat his tray next to Cole and looked into my eyes.

"You will never be a Runner," he spat. "So give it up. And, tonight is the night you will be in the Slammer."

 _No. Nope. Never. Not gonna happen. I will never give it up._ "Fine," I snapped - just to get it over with - and stopped out of the kitchens, leaving my half-eaten tray on the table. And I didn't stop stomping until I placed my hand on the cool metal of the Runner's Hut door handle. _I'm going in, getting Minho, and proving myself_ , I thought. I didn't bloody care if I'm not allowed in there. I took a deep breath and the door swung open outwards - towards me. The problem is: I didn't open it. The Gladers from inside did.

I stumbled on the ground and let out a sharp cry. "Hey!"

"She-Bean?"

I rubbed my elbow and looked up to an unfamiliar face full of freckles. The - I guessed - other Runner had red hair that overlapped the tip of his ears and green-grey eyes. "Where's Minho?" I asked.

"Do you know who _I_ am?" he questioned, ignoring me.

I stood up and tried to push pasted the boy. But instead, he stopped me by grabbing my shoulders and running down my arms, stopping at my wrists. Then he took my hands in his.

"My name is Justin," the boy said. "I don't think we've ever met."

"That's nice," I replied, uncomfortable.

"Why is someone like you looking for Minho when I am here, pretty girl?" Justin asked, removing his hands from mine. He moved one behind his back and put the other out for me to shake it.

I made a mistake a took the hand, trying to be polite. Justin immediately pulled me forward; our chests were touching and he wrapped his hands around my back. "Bugger off!" I yelled, kicking my leg. It connected with something and his hands flew off of me. "What's your issue?" I asked, backing up.

He bent over and groaned. "What's my problem?" he repeated. "What's your problem-"

"Justin!"

His head jerked around, inside the Hut. After making a quiet, "Oh no," he ran off.

A shadow started to form from inside the Runners' Hut. "Where'd that shank go?" the person said. It was Minho. Thank the Lord people are scared off him.

"He ran away but we need to talk," I responded.

"About?" Minho asked, leaning on the doorframe, getting intrigued.

"I want to race you."

"Like that?" He pointed at my scratches. "You look, I don't know, hurt."

"All the better to prove that I can do it," I replied, confidence on high. "If I win, you make me a Runner and convince Newt and Alby that I can do it. If you win - which isn't gonna happen - I will give up running the Maze."

Minho thought about it for a bit. He brought a hands up to his chin as if he was in deep thought. Then he nodded and said: "Deal." Then the Runner pointed to a tree a few yards in front of the Maze entrance. "How about we run from here, to there?"

I was ecstatic. _He said yes! We are racing!_ "Sounds good," I said, looking off in the distance, trying to contain my energy.

"On the count of three?" Minho asked, getting away from the door and into a running position. "One-"

"Oh, by the way," I sidetracked, "Justin, yeah, he's a strange one." Then I took off. I ran. _Get to the tree_ , I thought, _get to the tree and beat Minho_.

The sun was beating down on me when I heard Minho's yells of "Stop! You cheating shank!" but it was too late by then. I had clearly caught him off guard but he had caught up. I knew because right when I reached passed the tree, my knees slammed into the floor and the rest of my body later followed. I yelled out in pain, not ready for the impact, but Minho was right on top of me. He was climbing up my legs, trying to make me stay in place - but I kept wiggling. Eventually, he pinned down my arms.

"I won," I said, out of breath. "I am the winner."

"You cheated," he replied. "You are the cheater. I only counted to one before you took off. And I caught up to you."

"But I passed the tree first so therefore I have to be a Runner," I replied.

"You _tricked_ me," Minho said.

"You tricked the Keepers at the Gathering."

"Well, that's my job. You would have been Banished."

"Can I get up now?" I asked.

Minho responded by getting off of my arms and standing up. He brushed his pants off and looked back to me. "Now, Shuckette, Alby is coming - more like stomping - over here right now, so let me do the talking."

"Fine by me," I whispered, standing up and brushing off the dirt. Minho must have dove on my feet, making me fall. But I guess it worked. I won, though. I won. _You are the winner, Lizzy_ , I thought. I actually did it. I couldn't believe my plan worked. There was a smile spread across my face. But it immediately washed away when Alby pushed passed Minho, who was trying to explain what happened, and walked right up to my face.

"What the shuck were you thinkin'?" the Leader yelled. "Trying to _escape_ again?"

I was confused. What was wrong? Minho and I just had a small race. Why'd he think I was trying to escape again? I looked behind me and it started to click. It did look like I was trying to run into the Maze. And Minho just so happened to catch up to me and stop me before I crossed the line. _Oh, no_ , I thought. _That's not what happened. It looks so bad now. Really, super, bad._

"Alby-" Minho started.

"Slim. It," Alby cut Minho off, pointing a figure in his direction. "I want to hear it from her. Then you."

I was scared all of a sudden. Minho told me that he will do the talking. And now what was I supped to do? I was under the spot-light. I looked over to him as if asking, _Can I speak?_ He followed my gaze and noticed how confused and worried I was. Minho nodded and brought his hands to his chest, flushing them up over his face, telling me to breath. Good thing he was behind Alby so the Leader couldn't see him. So I took a deep breath. And opened my mouth.

"It was a race," I muttered, half-heartedly.

"A race?" repeated Alby. "I thought I told you that you weren't becoming a Runner. And why did it look like you were running into the Maze - again?"

"She cheated," Minho interjected.

Alby immediately flung around and faced the Runner. "Zip your mouth shut!" he said. "If you talk again-"

"I get it!" Minho said. "I'll shut up, but look at her, ya shuck-face. She clearly doesn't feel comfortable."

"Go away," Alby said. "I'll talk with you later."

"Gladly!" Minho replied, turning around and making his way back to the Runner's Hut.

"Minho is the only shank who can talk to me like that, hear me?" Alby asked, turning back to me. "Now spill. I want your side of the story first."

Honestly, I didn't want to tell Alby klunk, but I could tell he was going no-where without getting the story. And I knew that Minho would tell him. _Now spill_ , I thought, repeating what Alby said. So I told him. We stood there until lunch because Alby wouldn't stop interrupting, but I eventually made it all the way through. I could see he was getting frustrated with me. I clearly wasn't on his "Favorites" list. I just kept getting in trouble, which made more work for him. But when we finally finished our _chat_ , Alby went over and basically grabbed Minho by the bicep and pulled him into the Homestead. They stayed in there until lunch was over. I watched Chuck go back-and-forth with food to feed them - and the other Keepers that made their way to the Homestead as well.

Because they were having a Gathering. About me.

I watched Chuck run back into the Kitchens and caught him before he went back into the meeting place. "Hey, Chuckie! Wait!" I called.

"Huh?" he responded, hands full of drinks.

"What are the Keepers talking about in there?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. _Me!_ _They are talking about me!_

"I-am-um-they," Chuck muttered. "I don't...remember."

I placed my hands on my hips. "You don't remember?" I repeated. "You have been in there so many times."

"I cant tell you, okay?" he said.

"You're right," I acknowledged. "It's important information. I mean, its not like it's about me, right?" I joked, adding a fake laugh. _Crack! C'mon, Chuck, I mean this in a nice way. Tell me,_ I thought. _Let the answer slip!_

"But they are."

 _Jackpot!_ "Thanks, Chuck," I smiled. "That was all I needed to know." I slipped one of the cups from his hand and took a sip. "C'ya around," I called and walked into the Deadheads.

Chuck looked star-stuck as I walked away. And I couldn't help it but to crack up laughing once I was covered in the brush of the trees. "Minho taught me well," I said, remembering about how his tricks have started to rub off on me.

"Minho taught you well?" repeated a voice behind me.

I turned around and pulled the keeper of the voice into a hug. "Why'd you follow me, Cole?" I asked after I pulled away, cup still in hand.

"Curiosity."

"You are such a dork," I replied.

"As least I am a dork that can Build," he joked.

"I beat Minho in a race and now there is a Gathering going on about it," I said, letting what was on my mind flow.

"I know."

"So why aren't you questioning it?" I asked. "Y'know, out of _curiosity_?"

Cole huffed and started to walk again, so I followed him. "I thought you'd want a break from reality. But do you really think that they'll make you a Runner."

"I hope so."

"Lizzy, its a tough job. And it takes years of practice," Cole said.

I started to walk backwards and placed a on his shoulder for balance. "And you have no faith in me either?"

"I don't know what I have."

"So you have no faith in me?" I repeated. "You don't think I can handle myself?"

We reached the dense part of the trees. There was little light shinning through. Cole took my hand off of his shoulder and brought it in his hand to his own waist. This action made me come closer to him and walk forward. Now we were walking side by side holding hands, until he let go. "Can I see that cup?" he asked.

"Sure," I responded, handing it to him.

"Well, this cup is like me," he said, holding it upside-down. I watched a few drips fall out. "There is only so much water I can take before I overflow."

"What does this have to do with anything, Cole?" I questioned, looking down to the ground.

"Honestly, I don't know. But we should head back," he replied.

"Dork."

We turned around and headed back to the Glade center. Cole kept the cup and gave it back to Frypan in the Kitchens, who was preparing dinner. Me, on the other hand, I walked back into Newt's room. I sat on the bed and thought. _There is only so much water I can take before I overflow_. Cole's words bubbled around in my head. Why did it mean? I shifted my position so I was laying on the bed and looked to the hammock. It was blowing a bit in the wind from the open window. I stood up and leaned out the window. The Keepers were just coming out of the Homestead, the meeting finished.

I started to get mixed emotions. What was the outcome of the Gathering? "Slim it, and go see," I whispered to myself. So I opened the door and slowly walked down the stairs. Not because I was hurt but because I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the news. I found Newt, who just walked out of the Homestead last. His head was down as if he just got heartbroken. "Hey?" I said, cupping his cheeks in my hands, making him look up. "What's wrong?"

He placed his hands around mine and said: "Nothing is wrong."

"Well you look sad," I said.

"I am sad, but for you nothing is wrong," he replied. "I didn't want you to become a Runner, but you are."

"I am?"

"Minho managed to make everyone else agree."

"Even Alby?" I asked, bringing my hands down. There was so much excitement I couldn't handle it all. _Lizzy the Runner_.

"Even Alby."

"H...How? I asked. "How did Minho do this? Why'd he do it...for me?"

"I don't know," Newt replied, shrugging. "But your night in the Slammer has been moved back 'till tomorrow."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because Minho wants you to start today," he responded.

"But it's almost dinner; the Maze will close soon," I asked.

"Lizzy," Newt said, "there are many things you still don't know about the Glade. Some people have been here for years and they don't know what you are about to see. Keep it on the low, and go with Minho."

 _Go with Minho?_ I thought. _Where is he, though?_ But just on point, I felt a hand fall on my shoulder. I jumped back and almost ending up falling on the grass. I let out a sigh when I realized the person was my new Keepers. "Oh, its just you," I said.

"Just me," replied Minho. "But please don't let me regret my decision."

"I won't," I answered. But I was nervous. Why was I so nervous? This is what I wanted. To be a Runner. But Newt's works chilled down my spine. _Some people have been here for years and they don't know what you are about to see_. The Gladers were keeping secrets? I thought they had to have trust.

"I hope so," Minho said. He waved over to the Homestead. "Now, follow me. Say bye to Newt."

Newt nodded to me after I said bye. I then followed Minho to the Homestead. Minho kept looking behind him as if he was waiting for someone to jump out and get us. Almost like this place was a secret. _Some people have been here for years and they don't know what you are about to see_. We walked in a crooked cranny near the back corner of the Homestead. I watched as Minho pulled out a key and opened up a shabby door leading to a small storage closet. I was so worried about what was inside. The anticipation was killing me.

The sunlight started to shine - barely - through and Minho brought out a flashlight. "Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"I come prepared." Minho shown his light on a box of shoes. "These, shank, are the number one supply we get. If we didn't have them, your feet'd look like freaking Mars." He then bent over and rummaged through the pile. "What size you wear?"

"Shoe size?" I asked.

"Yeah, Lizzy, what other size would I need to know?" Minho said.

"I don't know," I replied, but after Minho placed his hands on his hips I bent over and slipped off a shoe I've been wearing since I arrived. "Nine."

"Nine, for a girl," he repeated. "What would that be? Seven? Sounds about right. Here, these should do." He tossed a pare of bright orange running shoes my way.

"Thanks," I said, taking the shoes and sitting on the floor, eager to try them on. After I slipped one on, a plastic wristwatch dropped on my lap. It was black, just showing a digital display of the time in green. "What is this for?" I asked.

"For time. Only Keepers and Runners get them. Put it on and never take it off," Minho answered. "Your life could depend on it."

I finished tying my shoes and stood up. Then I tied the watch around my wrist. I was also showed a backpack with water, shorts, and other things - which will be used more tomorrow. Minho judged me and I stopped looking at my new watch. "Yeah?" I asked.

"We also have these. Runner Undies," he said, holding up tightly cut underwear made from a shiny white material. "But I don't think you'll need them."

"No thanks," I turned down the offer.

"Hey," Minho said. "If there is something you need, tell me and I can make a request for it. I know we don't have much here, but gotta make the most of it, yeah?"

"Request?" I repeated.

"If we put a note down the Box with something we want, the Creators might send it up the next week in the supplies."

"Well that changes everything, now, don't it?" I asked.

"Sometimes, though, it doesn't work. We asked for a TV, but to no anvil," Minho replied.

"Guess the Creators don't want us seeing what life is outside the Maze, huh?" I questioned.

Minho shrugged. "Guess not."

At that point, I felt ready. Like I could run right into the Maze and find a way out even if the doors were going to close in a bit. I started to wiggle my arms. "I feel good," I said.

"Stop doing that," Minho said. "Please. You don't even have weapons and the doors are gonna close soon."

"Weapons?" I repeated. _Why did we need weapons?_ I thought. Grievers, maybe? I felt an icy chill.

"Come here, I'll show ya," Minho answered and walking into a small room that connected to the one we were in before. Minho shown the flash-light against the wall with boxes blocking most of it. He moved some on the floor to reveal a trap door. He lifted it; it opened to a set of creaky stairs in blackness. "Keep 'em down here do crazy shanks can't get to them." It was a wall full of weapons. Knifes, swords, but no guns nor grenades.

Minho went first. The stairs creaked with every shift of weight as they descended the dozen or so steps. The cool air was refreshing, despite the dust and the strong scent of mildew. They hit a dirt floor, and I couldn't see a thing until Minho turned on a single lightbulb by pulling a string.

The room was larger than I had expected, at least thirty square feet. Shelves lined the walls, and there were several blocky wooden tables; everything in sight was covered with all manner of junk that gave him the creeps. Wooden poles, metal spikes, large pieces of mesh—like what covers a chicken coop—rolls of barbed wire, saws, knives, swords. One entire wall was dedicated to archery: wooden bows, arrows, spare strings.

"Wow," I murmured, my voice a dull thump in the enclosed place. I was first terrified that they needed so many weapons, but then was relieved to see that the vast majority of it was covered with a thick layer of dust.

"Don't use most of it," Minho said. "But ya never know. All we usually take with us is a couple of sharp knives." He nodded toward a large wooden trunk in the corner, its top open and leaning against the wall. Knives of all shapes and sizes were stacked haphazardly all the way to the top. "Here, pick a few. Make sure they are nice and sharp."

"Oh-kay." I walked up to the wall. Being selective, I got close to one then backed up. Then I grabbed a short blade with a black rubber handle. "Good."

"Nice," replied Minho. "Now I was able to move back your Slammer time until tomorrow because I need to talk to you about some more klunk. Let's go to dinner; keep your things down here until tomorrow."

"Good that," I said.

Minho and I walked out of the "secret" knife room and to the Kitchens. I felt a little better knowing that I am slowly blending in with the Glade. Now I had a job. Soon - as in tomorrow - I'd be running the Maze halls. Nothing could go wrong, now, could it? I was just like any other Glader - but not male. Once I made it to the Kitchens, I grabbed a plate of food with Minho and sat down at our usually table.

"How was it?" Newt asked once I sat down.

"How was what?" I questioned.

"Runner prep, I guess, you could call it," Cole replied.

"Okay," I said, "Why are there so many...weapons?"

"Gotta have a plan," Alby answered. "Just in case."

"In case of what?" I pushed, eating a spoonful of Frypan's mashed potatoes.

"In case-" Cole started but Minho cut him off.

"Let's change the subject," Minho said. "Newt, how are the flowers growing? Any tomatoes yet?"

"Minho, how is your hair gel bottle not empty yet?" Newt answered with his own question.

Minho did a small smirk, shaking his head in circles in return and flung some mashed potatoes Newt's way.

"Hey!" Newt said. "What was that for?"

"Gravity," Minho replied.

The rest of dinner was spent having small conversations that made the whole table laugh - correction, most of the table; Alby didn't laugh half of the time. But, for one of the first times in my life - that I can actually remember - I had fun. I enjoyed myself. I wouldn't mind coming back from the Maze everyday - but Wednesday - to the table full of goofballs and _enjoy_ myself. That is what life is about: Having fun. And for a moment, I actually did forget about the whole Maze things. Until we noticed we were the last ones left in the Kitchens. Even the cooks left.

"Well," Cole said, "that was fun."

"All right," Alby stated, standing up. "I'm gonna get some shut-eye. I suggest you all do, too."

Everyone else followed and stood up, placing their trash in the cans and walking to the door. "Lizzy, no shower tonight, okay?" Newt told me. "Gotta wake-up extra early for breakfast tomorrow because you will be a Runner. Then Slammer time, I believe."

"Correct," Minho interjected. "Time to hit the hay."

We all parted our ways and headed to bed. I changed first and hopped under the blanket. Snuggled up like a burrito again. Newt laid down in the hammock and drifted off after saying goodnight. Me, on the other hand, I couldn't find sleep. I was so nervous and happy and excited to be a Runner. I could tell sleep wouldn't come easily for me the night I needed it the most.

Wish me luck.

* * *

This is the longest chapter so far. I still hope the people reading it are interested and continue with this. It's my first story and I am just, like Lizzy, having mixed emotions. Anyways, thought? Comments? Hope you enjoyed. :D


	17. Chapter 17

I was awake when Minho crept into my - _Newt's_ \- room like a crazy shank. I didn't think that he knew I was awake, but I was. The anticipation of being a Runner kept me up most of the night; I dipped into and out of sleep. Being a Runner was just so exciting. The thought of finally running the Maze's mystical halls with permission was one of the best things that happened. But also scary. Things could happen. It didn't matter, I needed a break from the Glade. Sorry, Newt, but this is what I am doing and you can't stop me. When Newt got up, I falsely when to sleep. He - being Second-in-Command - had to get up early everyday. Just like Alby and Minho and Frypan and a few others. I turned around to let him change and listened to him tip-toe down the stairs.

Newt left quiet and quickly; Minho was the complete opposite.

"Hey there, Greenie," he whispered harshly as he bent down and looked at me, bundled up like a burrito - as a sleeping person would be. I could tell, from his voice, that he was clearly trying to wake me up by keeping his voice down as best as he could. "Time to rise."

I did a fake moan and turned over. Then I opened my eyes and sat up, blinking away any sleep that could have remained.

"Well that was a shuck of a lot easier than I thought," Minho mumbled. He was all ready wearing a Runner's harness and his fancy running shoes.

"I couldn't sleep," I said. "Not knowing I'd finally be a Runner."

"I couldn't sleep either. Can't wait to tech the first girl how to be a Runner."

"Really?"

"Nah, I slept like a baby. Just tryin' to make you feel better." Pause. "Is it workin'?"

"No," I answered.

"Good that," Minho replied, taking a step back from my bed and straightening his back. "I'm gonna walk about this door now. If you aren't ready in three minutes, I'm not afraid to dress you myself."

I did a small giggle and stood up. "Shoo," I said, waving my arms like it's push Minho out quicker. "Let me change."

"Three minutes."

"Got it, now leave."

He started to count under his breath and walked out the door, backwards. "I'll be downstairs, waiting. Still countin', though," he yelled from behind the wooden slab.

"He's a weird one," I murmured as I slipped a shirt over my head. The same one from yesterday, actually. I was running low on clothes and didn't know about a washroom. Then I put on a pair of shorts and slipped my boots back on with socks. I looked at the sneakers Minho gave me yesterday and switched shoes. They felt _way_ more comfortable then the boots. "Ready," I mumbled trotting down the stairs.

I met Minho right outside the Homestead. "Breakfast," he said. It wasn't a command; not a question. More like _We should eat breakfast; it'd be a good idea._ And he didn't wait for a respond; Minho just walked right off to the Kitchens.

I followed him inside and squeezed in line behind him. "Would you, I don't know, mind waiting for me?" I asked. "I kinda just woke up."

"You said you didn't sleep last night," Minho said. He didn't even turn around to look at me. "And, no, because you are a Runner now."

"I am a _Trainee_."

"You are training for what, though?" He picked up a few granola bars and tossed some my way. "Grab extra of these. You - we'll - need it."

I ignored his question about what I was training for. He left and sat down at the table to quickly eat. Instead, I sparked conversation with Frypan as I ate standing up.

"First day as a Runner, huh, Greenie?" he asked.

"First day doing something other than sit around and wait for my scratches to heal," I replied to the cook. "Life's been boring."

"About those," Frypan said, "won't they, y'know, hurt to run all day?"

"I'll live thought it, Fry," I replied. "A little pain is good for the body."

"Fighter, not a quitter, I see," he said. "Like it."

"Hey, Fry? I'm waiting," someone behind me said.

I realized I was clogging up the line. "Sorry," I said, just barley auto-able, taking a step backwards so the line could continue to move. "C'ya around, Fry."

"Bye, Lizzy."

"Hey, She-Bean?" Minho said from the table as I sat down. My tray was now half full. "I woke you up earlier than _my_ usual running time 'cause I thought you'd like to actually sit down and eat for once. Not to chat with the cook. Now hurry up; times-a-wasitin'."

"Oops," I replied with a shrug, shoving a spoonful of eggs in my mouth.

After a quick breakfast, Minho and I went to the secret room again to pick up our backpacks and head out. We walked up to the Maze entrance, standing side by side, shoulders just about touching. Newt and Alby stood there too. The grass was still dewy and the sun wasn't even over the walls. The doors were about to open. Most of the Gladers where just waking up and getting in line for breakfast.

"You sure 'bout this, Lizzy?" Newt asked. He really tried to say _Lizzy, I don't want you to do this. Please don't do it._

 _No_ , I wanted to answer. "Yep," I responded instead.

"The first Greenie girl," Alby said. "is a Runner."

"Because girls are better-" I started.

"Do not. Do not even finish that lie," Minho cut me off. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Say your shucked goodbyes, then," Minho said. "Even though we will be back."

"C'ya, Newt," I said.

"Bye, Lizzy."

"And what am I, chop liver?" Alby said.

"Good-bye, Alby," I said.

Alby smiled. "Farewell."

The Maze door's rumbled. And, as soon as there was about a three feet gap in the center. Minho looked to me and sprinted off. I squeezed in one more glance at Newt before I broke for it after Minho. It seemed cooler in the Maze. The ivy was still in thick bushes, climbing almost all the way to the top. I watched as Minho brought out one of his knifes from his pocket and took it to his side closest to the Maze walls. I was behind him a few feet, wondering what he'd do.

He shot me a look almost saying _Watch this_ _!_ and moved closer to the wall. Minho then cut a perfectly straight line through the ivy and it flopped to the ground. He shoved the knife back in his pocket and jotted down somethings on a small notebook with a pencil. Then he put them both in his pocket and ran. This must be a hard job. Minho must have this all memorized. If not, _one_ wrong turn and you are dead. But on we went, following the course of the Maze, sometimes turning right, sometimes turning left. After about every fifth turn, Minho cut and dropped a three-foot length of ivy. And I couldn't help being impressed - he didn't even need to slow down to do it.

"All right," the Keeper said, breathing heavy. He slowed down a bit so we were closer. "Your turn."

"What?" I hadn't really expected to do anything but run and watch on my first day. Especially with being a female; no one would want _me_ to do the work.

"Cut the ivy now - you gotta get used to doing it on the run. We pick 'em up as we come back, or kick 'em to the side."

I was happier than I thought I'd be at having something to do, though it took me a _while_ to become good at it. To become even okay at it. First couple of times, I had to sprint to catch up after cutting the ivy, and once I nicked my finger. Others, I tripped over my own two feet, or completely missed the _huge_ vines clinging to the _gigantic_ wall. So, eventually Minho took over the vine cutting.

On we went. After we'd ran awhile - I had no idea for how long or how far, but I guessed around three miles - Minho slowed to a walk, then stopped altogether. "Break time." He swung off his pack and pulled out some water and an apple.

I slide down the wall. My scrapes didn't hurt, which made me ecstatic. I knew I should save some water, but I couldn't help it. I pulled the water bottle and drank half of it right there, right then. "Will the Greenie be up when we get make to the Glade?" I asked.

"First, slow down, there," Minho responded. "Save some water for later. And, yeah. When we get back, the Greenie should be just coming up or looking around. So we get to meet the unlucky shank."

"Oh." I pulled out an apple - following Minho's lead - and took a bite. Deep inside, I hoped the Greenie was a girl. So I wouldn't be so lonely. Not that I'd want to wish this horrible fate of losing your memory and being trapped with a bunch of boys in the center of a maze on someone. And the way Minho described it: _The unlucky shank._

Minho stood up, looking a bit uncomfortable. "We should get goin'."

"I'm not done-" I started, looking down at my half eaten apple.

"Save it for later," he interrupted.

I stuffed the apple in my bag. The sun was now directly above us while we ran. Meaning mid-day. I was sweating like crazy. My scratches and bruises started to ache. I was lagging behind a bit. _Don't worry, Lizzy_ , I told myself over and over again. _Lunch time will be soon and you can relax a bit._ I looked to my right, then my left. How in the bloody world did Minho remember all of this - in only two years? Those walls where making me feel trapped; even though I was. Could I quit being a Runner? _Shush, Lizzy!_ I said to myself. _Things will get easier_. So I waited for lunch. And it did come. About an hour later. We stopped running and sat down. Minho told me the lunch break is about five minutes long.

"Am I gonna be able to go in - what's it called again? - the Runner's Hut?" I asked, pulling out a brown lunch bag in taking a bit of my sandwich.

"Hopefully." Minho took out his own sandwich. "And, before you go ahead and judge the hut, I happen to like it. It smells nice."

I brought out my water and took a small sip. "Can we go to this ominous Cliff I keep getting told I will be kicked and thrown off of?" I asked.

"I was hoping we could go today," he replied.

"Really?"

"If we take a different path then we did coming here, we could see it on the way back," my Keeper answered.

"Is there only one Cliff?" I asked. "In the whole Maze?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So it must be special?"

"Sure," he responded. "It's as specials as you are." I didn't know if that was a joke or not. Minho's expression didn't change at all.

The rest of the lunch was quiet. I was able to finish my food and my apple that was left over. But, now, I couldn't wait for dinner. I also couldn't wait to get out of the Glade/Maze. I was just sitting down in the lush ivy when Minho stood up and motioned for me to get up as well.

"Time to go," he said, shoving everything away in his pack.

I stayed seated while I put everything away. Then I stood up. "To the Cliff?" I asked.

"To the Cliff."

And then we took off. I didn't cut any more vines; I just ran behind Minho. And to be honest, I was watching his hair flow. On the way there, I stopped and looked to the walls. There was a dull glimmer of gray I wanted to look at. It was behind some of the ivy, half out, half in, about a head high.

"Hey, Minho?" I spoke, my voice echoing throughout the halls. "What's this?"

Minho stopped and took some steps back, standing next to me. "Huh?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, that," Minho said.

I reached up on my tippy-toes and leaned in, to pull apart the curtains of ivy. Then stared blankly at a square of metal riveted to the stone with words stamped across it in big capital letters. I traced the tops of my figures on the letters, like I was imagining something. Like I was stuck in a dream.

 **WORLD IN CATASTROPHE:**

 **KILLZONE EXPERIMENT DEPARTMENT**

I read the words aloud, in my mind, and then aloud again, hoping they'd disappear. After, I looked back at Minho. "What's this?" I felt scared. Like I wasn't supposed to be here; here as in the Maze or the Glade. Like I wasn't supposed to be in any of this mess. The thoughts gave me an icy chill. "Does it have something to do with the Creators," I asked.

"I don't know, shank. They're all over the place, like freaking labels for the nice pretty Maze they built. I quit bothering to look at 'em a long time ago."

I never looked away from the sign, until now, trying to suppress the feeling of doom that had risen deep inside of me. "Not much here that sounds very good. Catastrophe. Killzone. Experiment. Real nice."

"Yeah, real nice. Let's go," Minho sarcastically mumbled.

Reluctantly, I let the vines fall back into place and stood on the heels of my feet. After a reposition of my pack, off we went those six words burning holes in my mind. But once we finally arrived at the Cliff, my breath was taken away. It was...something else. The Maze's walls just stopped. There was nothing below, above, and nothing to either sides. It was just blue, like a sky was slowly eating away at the Maze.

I walked real close to the edge. It looked like if you jumped off, you'd be falling forever. There was just no end. I then sat down in the center of the hallway with my legs dangling off the edge. This was as spectacular as the Doors closing every single night. Minho then sat next to me.

"Nice. ain't it?" he asked. "Really get that 'trapped in a magical Maze with no way out' kinda feel to it. Don't ya think?"

"Good that," I answered, looking up to the sky. The sun was in a completely different spot then where it was when we started to run. Which meant my first day was almost over. And I was still alive; still in one piece.

"This is fun to do," Minho said, picking up some rocks. "Watch." He brought his arm back and then flung it forward, letting the rock fly away, over the Cliff.

I listened for a noise. Waited for the rock to hit something. I could have been waiting forever. "It never landed," I mumbled.

"Nope."

"But..." I trailed off. What was I supposed to say. _But with the laws of physics, it should bla bla bla._ The Maze Doors broke them all ready. There are no laws, no rules. Except for three that I just can't seem to follow. I tried to spark conversation instead. I knew I'd be thinking about the Cliff the whole rest of the day, the night, the next day, the rest of my life. "Did anything change?"

"Not really, why?" Minho responded.

"I was just wondering why you were writing down things on a lil' paper," I answered.

"To make the mapping a bit easier," he said. "That's what we'll be doing once we get back. Mapping."

 _Once we get back_. "When will we be back?" I asked, taking a sip of water. The last sip, actually.

"Right about now." Minho stood up and I mimicked him. "Time to go back to the Glade, shank," he said, running off.

And of course I had to put my bottle away, then run after him. So impatient. Eventually, we made it back to the Glade. It took about an hour or two. I wasn't so sure. I did have my watch, but wasn't used to looking down every second to know the time. So I eyeballed it. Once we did _officially_ enter the Glade, Newt was waiting for me and pulled me into a hug.

"So glad you made it back."

"No time to hugs, shank! Gotta get to the Map Room," Minho commanded. He jogged right passed Newt and I.

"I gotta go, Newt," I said, letting go of him and fluffing his hair like a baby.

"C'ya later, then, Lizzy," he said behind me as I followed Minho.

Once I reached the Map Room, I knew Minho was all ready inside. I was ecstatic to be able to walk in here without being yelled. Because I was a Runner; I had the power to enter this room. I placed my hand on the twistable metal to open the door, when it popped open - just like before.

"Ouch, Minho," I snapped, backing up, hoping I wouldn't fall like I did last time. "That could have _killed_ me." Yeah, it was exaggerated a bit, but who cares?

I heard small giggles and so I went inside. The Map Room smelled like copper. I gagged a bit remembering that Minho said he liked the smell. I was quiet and examined the Hut. It was small. Maybe 10x by 10x. And there were no windows. There was a large map of the Maze and Glade in the center of the room. It was huge, even as a small model. Around the edge of the room, wooden trunks filled the entire space. Large wooden trunks.

I walked up to the closest one. "What's in here?" I asked Minho who pulled a chair up to the table and sat down.

"Maps. One trunk for each runner," he replied. "And one map for each day."

"Wow," I said, opening it and ruffling the top layer of pages. "That's a lot of paper. Where'd ya get it from?"

"The Box, silly. We request it," he answered, rolling his eyes as if it was the easiest question ever.

I closed the trunk and walked up to the Maze and Glade diagram. I pulled a chair out and sat down, looking at every corner. "So there really is no way out?" I asked. "At all?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions."

I huffed. "I don't remember anything."

"I ran it all myself. But we still map incase something appears," Minho replied, pulling out a piece of paper from out of nowhere. He started to map out some lines.

"And to give people hope," I added. "Believe there is a way out because hope is the only thing stronger than fear. If you don't believe, you don't succeed."

Minho pulled out the paper from the Maze and erased some lines. "No, Greenie. Never say that again." He finished and walked to a trunk, placing the newly drawn paper on top. "I just made a map, while we talked. I'll tell you more about it later. But now, I will tell you this: the Maze changes everyday - which you know. It follows a pattern, though. About every month, the walls are the same as they were the month before. And every time a Greenie comes up, the walls change into a special patten."

"Okay?" I said.

"Each Runner is paired up with someone and they run one of the eight sections. You'll be runnin' with me 'cause you are a trainee, though, got it?"

I nodded. "Am I replacing someone?" I asked.

My Keeper opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off my an ear piercing sound.

I cupped my hands around my ears, trying to drowned it out. "What the _shuck_ is that?" I yelled. Then I paused, realizing it sounded familiar. "I know that sound," I mumbled.

"It's the Box, shuck-face," Minho yelled, his own hands over his ears. It caught him off guard, too. "IT should stop in about five minutes."

"And when will the Greenie be here?"

"Twenty-five more."

I sighed and ran outside. The blaring was louder but no one really seemed to mind. Yet again, it happened once a month. And I was so excited to have someone new.


	18. Chapter 18

I was let free after the Box shut up. I went - with all the other Gladers - to the Kitchens for dinner. I sat at my usual table and wanted to ask a thousand and one questions: _Why is the Greenie so late today? How many more minutes until he -_ or she _\- arrives? What is happening in the Box right now? Why are we eating now; won't the Greenie be hungry once they come up?_ I stopped at that one. Was I hungry when I came up? No, not really; I threw up. I thought I could use the Greenie to my advantage: While they asked questions I could add some of my own. I mean, it's not like I'm a shucking Glader pro. Not even close. A month ago, I was almost klunking my pants and wanting to climb the Maze walls for an attempt of getting answers. _Use the Greenbean to your advance, Lizzy_ , I thought.

After I finished my hot dogs and mac and cheese, I left. I told everyone at the table that I needed some space; some time to think. And it wasn't a lie. I really had to think about everything about being a Runner. And, luckily, they let me go. So, I slowly made my way to the Deadheads. I found my nice comfy spot in the corner and sat down. Then, from lack of sleep from the night before, and having to run around all of today, I fell asleep. My eyes slowly fluttered shut. I didn't want them to, because I wanted to be there when the Greenie came up. Maybe having a female there would make them calm, but I just wanted to see it mostly. But I fell asleep, thinking about how I actually made it through my first day as a Runner low on sleep.

I didn't remember what happened after I closed my eyes. But when I opened them, I was being carried by Minho like a bride.

"'Bout time," he said a bit too calmly.

"Where are you taking me? What happened? Is the Greenie-" I started.

"The Greenie's in the Slammer. Where I'm takin' you."

I wiggled out of his arms and fell to the floor. "What!"

"You'll see once we get there," Minho replied. "Just keep up."

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up and running after Minho. I should have ran the other way, but I was curious. "What'd _I_ do?"

"Just slim it," he said. "You'll see once we get there. I'd blame Newt, but it's also because of your Punishment.

 _Blame Newt?_ I shut my mouth. In no mood for a fight at all. Minho did take me to the Slammer. There was already a kid in the underground jail-like structure. He was probably the Greenie. He had short brown hair and deep brown eyes. I'll admit it, he looked cute, but he also struck me differently than just _cute_. It was like I knew him from somewhere.

Minho unlocked the Slammer and aggressively threw me inside. I watched the Greenie pop up, hoping to be let out. Wishing for answers. "Lil' much, don't ya think?" I mumbled and saw Minho roll his eyes, lock the door and walk away. "Slinthead," I muttered. "He's a ugly slinthead." I turned my head to the new kid. Surprisingly, he didn't look scared at all. He looked curious. "What's your name?" I asked, leaning against the cold dirt floor and tried to get as comfy as possible. The wooded chair that was inside the Slammer was not even stable, so I opted for the floor. "I'm Lizzy."

"Thomas, I think. But I've been called Greenie, Greenbean, shank," he answered, clearly not knowing what any of they names mean. "And someone with blonde hair called me Tommy."

" _Tommy?_ " I repeated. That was the name that Newt used in my memory. Now that I think about it, the boy here and the one that I dreamed about didn't look completely different. Just one looked older, which is normal.

"Ye...ah," Thomas replied.

"Was this blonde kid, did he have brown eyes?" I asked. "Was his name, I don't know, Newt?"

"I think so," Thomas said. "Newt sounds about right."

"Wow." Now I knew that Minho meant by _blame Newt._ A lot of people knew about my dreams, but Newt was the one that called Thomas _Tommy_. And for a Thomas to come up - with the same description as my dream - and Newt calls him Tommy, that's no coincidence.

"Wow? Wow what?" Thomas asked. "What's wrong?"

"I know you."

"But I cant remember anything. What's up with these people? What's a Glade? Is there really a Maze out there? Why are you the only girl?" Thomas blurred out.

"Was I like this, too?" I mumbled, thinking about when I first arrived. Thomas looked confused once more. "Never-mind. But I know you; I remember you. You were in my dreams."

"Why?" he asked. "What is this place?"

I was so star-struck. Thomas is a really real person. Can things get any worse?

"Lizzy?" he questioned, breaking my train of thought. "Can you tell me something? Anything?"

So I let it flow. I told him everything that a Greenie should know. I told him every little detail of every little thing. It was like a small tour, from inside the Slammer; I would stand up and Thomas would follow. I'd point to the Deadheads and inform him about that, for example. I felt like I could trust Thomas. After all, he was with the rest of the Gladers when we were younger. But what about that girl?

"Well how can I be a Runner?" he asked once I finished.

"Please don't go yellin' 'round the Glade that you look familiar," I said. "It will only break trust more and add bigger problems."

"I promise." Then he smiled. And it was a beautiful smile, consisted in the situation we were in.

I smiled back. "Thanks."

"Why is everyone so-" Thomas started.

"Ignorant? Rude? Selfish?" I giggled. "I don't know. But you, you seem different. You seem curious."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked. "Because I'm really lost right not." Thomas looked to the floor as if he was ashamed.

"Yeah, actually. It's a great thing," I replied. "Wait? What'd you say before? Runner?"

"How can I be one?" he answered. "I just feel like I need to be one."

"Wow," I repeated from before. "We are so alike."

He let out a small wince and looked up form the floor. "How long will we be in here?"

"I don't know exactly, but I have at least a day," I replied. "You should probably get out soon, I'd think." I stood up and walked to the wooden bars that acted like a door. I could hear Thomas talking to himself. Mumbling about the Maze, Grievers, things like that. And then, gripping the wooden bars, I yelled for Newt.

Thomas shot from the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Well, ya wanna get out, don't ya?"

"Yeah, but-" I cut him off.

"Good that. Slim it and sit down," I commanded and Thomas listened. "Newt!" I yelled. "Anyone? Open this up!"

No one came. No body at all. Eventually, Thomas made me stop yelling. I was starting to get frustrated and he said my throat would hurt pretty soon. And he was right.

"There is supposed to be a shuckin' party for you soon," I snapped. "But looky here! We are still inside this cage!" I sat down across from Thomas in the Slammer. I missed my own party, and now I missed the next one. I pulled my legs to my chest and put my head on my knees. "This place sucks," I said.

"Hey?" Thomas said, thinking of something to calm me down. I knew it. "Everything's okay."

"Is it?" I questioned. "I'm lost."

"Lost because of what?"

I huffed. "Everything. There is just so bloody much bubbling around in my head and honestly, I don't know more that you do."

We stopped talking after that. Instead, we just sat there, in silence. Thomas was clearly confused, and so was I. A few minutes later, though, when the sky was dark, was when the rumbling started. It was no-where then everywhere at once.

Thomas jumped up. "What the..." he trailed off.

Me, who was sitting across the Slammer from him, almost jumped up as well. "What? What's wrong?"

He looked down at me. "You don't hear that? It sounds like everything is falling apart."

"Oh, that's the Maze," I said simply. "The door leading into the Glade shut every night."

"How is that even possible?" Thomas asked looking out of the Slammer window and to the halls of the Maze that were getting slimmer by the second. I knew he saw them close when he gasped.

I stood up and walked next to him. "It's really unbelievable. The walls look like they are bloody 250 thousand years old and yet they just slide like a glass door. I mean, they even have ivy on them!"

"We need to get out of here," he said. Then he looked around the Slammer, spinning in circles. After he picked up a rock, he started to smash it against the Slammer's lock.

"Hey!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. "What do you think you are doin'? I told you: I got punished."

"And what about me?" he asked. "I didn't." Thomas paused. "I also let you scream for your boyfriend to try to get us out, but it didn't work. Now let me go and let me break this lock."

"Boyfriend?" I mimicked, letting go of Thomas and throwing my hands in the air. "Why does everyone think he's my _boyfriend_?"

"I figured you two were close. I mean, you were able to pick him out, thinking he was the one who called me Tommy." He continued to bang at the lock.

"Well, for your information, he isn't my boyfriend. He's my brother. And, a little extra: our parents? Yeah, they're dead."

Thomas immediately stopped. He froze. "What? How do you know?" he asked. Then he paused once more when he realized my eyes were wet. "I'm sorry, Lizzy."

"Never-mind," I said, wiping my face. "Just keep hitting. Get us out of here, please." I turned around and sat back down. "Quickly," I added so quietly that he had to turn around to hear.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Once again, no one walked by. Let alone opened the door. It was if the party for Thomas wasn't even for him because he'd still be locked up in the shuckin' Slammer. Until now.

"Got it!" Thomas said confidently once the lock fell to the floor. He looked up to the sky. "It's about 7:00."

"It's actually 7:50," I corrected. "But yeah. Let's just go."

He opened the door and without turning around asked: "How do you know?"

"I have a watch; I'm a Runner."

He then turned around. "A Runner?" I nodded. "Could you help me become one?"

I nodded again with mischief written all over my face. "Good that," I replied. "Now get movin'. I have a place to hide." I pushed Thomas outside the Slammer and he stumbled on the grass. "See those trees?" I asked as he stood up. "Run there, stay hidden." I pointed to the Deadheads.

"Good that, Lizzy," Thomas replied with the slang that made me smile. Then he sprinted out of the Slammer and ran to where I directed him to go.

A few seconds later, I followed.


	19. Chapter 19

None of the Gladers suspected a thing or even really noticed Thomas running across the open Glade. But me? That's a different story. There were pairs of eyes watching the only girl sprint across the Glade when I was supposed to be locked in the Slammer. But how could I just stay in there? Thomas was lost and he needed help. He wasn't even given a real tour yet! I mean, the story of my dreams and Newt and then Thomas appearing does sound suspicious. But then why isn't Newt locked up? Yeah, he is the one that made it suspicious.

There was one person who struck out to me when running. And, of course it was Ryan. Who else? He looked straight out possessed. I didn't think anyone could hate someone as much as he hated me. But I kept running. And it didn't surprise me that Thomas kept up well. Actually, he was a few paces in front of me. I was sure he'll rub it in my shuck-face later. Or maybe not, considering to him, we just met.

Thomas stopped running at the edge of the Deadheads.

I pointed deeper inside as I started to walk under the thick trees. "This is the Deadheads. There is a graveyard somewhere in here. Watch for low branches," I warned.

And with that, we continued to walk deeper inside, dodging and tripping every once in a while. I informed Thomas - because he was in front of me for some reason - to go to the corner where the two walls meet. We reached the corner of the Glade in the Deadheads just as the Greenie Party started. I heard hoots and saw smoke from the bonfire rise that the Gladers started. I didn't know what happened at a party like this; I wasn't at mine and I'll be missing this one, too.

"Can we stop here?" Thomas requested. Although he didn't wait for an answer; he just sat down, leaning against the stone wall.

"Yep," I replied. "Now let's just wait, I guess."

It wasn't a cold night; it was actually quiet warm. I didn't fully know the reason _why_ we left the Slammer. I mean, we'd just get another punishment. But why was Thomas in there? He didn't do anything. Me, I only came out because Thomas needed help. We were sitting on different walls. Our feet close to touching. It was a peaceful night, even with the other Gladers partying, I could have fallen asleep. Like I was used to background noise.

Well, yeah, until the twig snapped.

Thomas's head snapped up really quickly. Apparently, he could have fallen asleep too because he rubbed his eyes. I moved my head up as well, but not as much as Thomas did.

"It's just a bird or something," I said, trying to calm him down - and myself. I didn't want another Caleb accident. Although whoever it was probably didn't know that Thomas was with me.

"You sure about that, Greenie? I thought you had to spend the night locked away," a voice said. The stick breaker.

But I knew who it was. No one could forget that person. His ugly snarl cheep laugh.

"Ryan," I mumbled.

"Who?" Thomas whispered as we both stood up. Then he spoke louder to the sudden shadow that appeared. "Who's out there?"

"Ah, you brought the Greenbean with you," Ryan said. "Be more careful next time."

"What do you want?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, there is a party out there for you," Ryan replied, stepping closer so I could see him. He didn't appear to have any weapons. "Why don't you go and enjoy it?"

Thomas opened his mouth as if he was going to explain the whole Slammer problem, but I cut him off. "Ryan," I started. "Don't touch him. You know the deal we made? Add Thomas here to it."

"Thomas, mhm?" Ryan repeated.

"No!" Thomas interjected. He was probably confused. I never told him about a deal; it was too personal. But he didn't think he was something that was good, so he started to move in front of me as if it would protect me better.

Ryan placed his hands on his hips and took another step forward. "Let the woman talk."

"What-why are you here?" I asked. "Why'd you follow us?"

"Well, other than the fact that there is something wrong with you-" Ryan started.

I put my hands on Thomas's shoulder and started to walk in front of him. "There is nothing wrong with me," I snapped. "Nothing. I did _not_ make the choice to come here."

"No one believes me," Ryan said, ignoring my comment. "But they _will_ believe me." He backed up, taking one step with only one foot, and bowed. "By the way," he started, straightening his back, "Ben got stung today. I just wanted you to know that you claimed another victim. Thanks." And then he turned around and left. He eventually started to run - scurried like a bunny - out of the woods.

"Claimed another victim? Thanks? What is his problem?" Thomas asked." And what _deal_ did you just _add_ me too?"

"He was never right in the head. Plus, I sorta killed his bestfriend so he hates me. Forget 'bout that deal thing, we should get goin'."

"Get goin'?" Thomas repeated. "Where will we go? And how can I forget about something that involves me?" He paused after I wasn't answering. "You killed his bestfriend."

"Not technically," I replied. "He came after me and got caught, so the punishment was basically death."

"What was the punishment?"

"Going into the Maze, right before the doors close," I said. "And the deal doesn't involve you; it's just to keep you safe. You're not the only one that it's about."

"Did...Ryan kill anyone?" Thomas asked. He'll probably ask Newt about the deal. Because he knows we are siblings.

"Not that I know of. But, like I said, we aren't on good terms."

"Well, where will we go now?" Thomas asked. "I don't wanna get thrown back into the Slammer."

I went back to the corner and sat down. "Then we will stay here," I replied.

He repeated what I did. But he didn't ask any more questions after he sat down. But I knew that there were thoughts - thousands of thoughts - bubbling in his head; Ben getting stung; the Deal; Ryan. I leaned my head against the wall. And honestly, I enjoyed the silence. It wasn't awkard; it was calming. And eventually, I fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

I was shaken awake. For the first few seconds, I started to panic, not remembering where I was exactly. But then everything flooded into my brain like a wave. There were birds in the trees and dew on the leaves. I stood up and stretched. "Why did you wake me up?" I asked Thomas, who was still siting.

"We should get back to the Slammer before anyone noticed something," he replied, eyeing my watch.

"Shuck," I mumbled. "Yeah, we should, shouldn't we?" With a rub of my eyes, I pushed the sleep away and looked at my watch. It was too early for anyone to actually be up and moving.

But we sprinted quietly to the Slammer. It was so peaceful. Thomas opened the door and he jumped inside, then he sat down where he was at yesterday and let out a yawn. I shut the door and placed the lock back on as best as I could - so hopefully no one would suspect a lot. Then a sat across from Thomas and closed my eyes again. I knew I shouldn't have, though, because I would be up soon anyways to run, but it was just so temping.

The next time I opened my eyes, the smell of waffles filled the air and the wonderful smell clogged my nose. I took a deep breath, admiring it. Surely, because Frypan was up and cooking, that would mean that the doors would open soon?

"Smells good," I heard Thomas mutter.

I moaned, not wanted to get up just yet. But also surprised and wanting to taste Frypan's food. Normally it wasn't this nice-smelling. But then the footsteps came over; Minho came over to get me out, ready to run.

"Hello-" he started when he was standing at the door. "What happened to the lock?" he then asked instead.

"It broke." I stood up.

"Thanks for that ingenuous reply. I never would have guessed," he said. "Now get up, jailbird. Sleep well?"

"You could say," I replied.

"I don't care, actually," Minho said, no tone at all. "C'mon, just get up. It's time to run."

I walked over to the door when Minho looked in the Slammer still. "Greenie?" he asked as Thomas's head popped up. "Someone'll give ya the tour today."

"Okay," was Thomas's response.

I thought about the mini-tour I already gave him as I jumped out of the Slammer and on to the grass once more. "Well, then, Minho, let's go?"

"Let's go."

As I walked away, I gave Thomas a small salute and then followed Minho to grab a quick breakfast. The waffles were good. I didn't take off my running shoes, so all we had to do was get our backpacks and we'd be ready to head off. I added a few extra granola bars and threw the pack over my shoulder. We walked to the walls where they were just starting to open. I looked back to the Slammer and saw Thomas's head pop up. He was clearly curious of looking at the walls once more. _He's different_ , I thought, then looked to Minho, who was watching me.

"What?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Got a thing with the Greenbean, eh, Lizzy?" Minho teased, resting his hands on his hips. "What do you think Newt's gonna think?"

"Newt?" I repeated over the loud scratch of the Maze's walls shifting open.

"Yeah, your brother," Minho said. "You think he's gonna allow it?"

"Oh please," I responded with an eye roll. "I have nothing with the Greenie. Just tryna make him feel more comfortable, I guess." I stopped once he gave me one of those, _I know I'm right_ grins. But he wasn't. I didn't have anything with Thomas. I just strangely remembered him like I did lots of other boys here. "C'mon," I looked to the Maze now that it was fully open, "we should get goin'."

"Change the subject," he said. "Smart, but you are right. Let's go." Then he took off into the Maze.

As we ran, I noticed a few walls shifted. There wasn't anything to go crazy about at all. Minho wanted to show me the Blades - a part deep in the Maze where there are thin blade-like walls everywhere - that day so he cut the vines to spare some time. We kept a steady paste once we got up and going after taking a small break. We were about halfway to the Blades when Minho just stopped. He never fully turned the left corner.

Minho didn't say anything. He just froze and placed a hand out in front of me to slow me down. To stop me, like something was over there. Like the Cliff was there and if I took another step I would never stop falling to a never-ending death.

"What?" I whispered. Not knowing why I whispered, but it just felt right. Being in a Maze and all of a sudden stopping for a random reason. What was a supposed to do, scream?

"Slim it," he whispered back. "There's a Griever."

"A Griever?" I repeated. "I thought they only came out at night?"

"Normally, but it doesn't mean they cant wonder around in the day," Minho replied, still in a whisper. "But this one - it's dead."

My heart stopped. _Dead_. I repeated the word.

"It's like pancaked between the walls." Minho turned back to me. "Okay, here's the plan: we are gonna go back and get Alby after having a quick and speedy lunch far away from here. Alby, well he should know about something like this."

Minho dropped his arm and got another look at the Griever, then back to me. "It's strange," he said. "So tomorrow, we are gonna come back with Alby and have a look at this, alrighty?"

"Can I see it?" I didn't wait for a respond, though; I just peaked my head over the edge of the wall.

It was horrible. Ugly. The Griever's blobby body was - just like Minho said it was - pancaked between the walls. It was oozing green slimy substance out. There were sharp little stingers that were broken and sticking out, just barely. It was a heated mess.

I looked away and gagged a bit. "Nasty."

"Good that," Minho responded. "Ain't pretty, but c'mon Lizzy, no time to waste."

And so we started off. We did have a quick lunch. And by quick, I mean like, sit down have a bite, run again kind of quick. It was even quicker than quick this time because Minho didn't know where his lovely pack went. And we then had to made it back to the Glade without any other breaks. Together, Minho and I just entered the Glade long enough to see that Thomas was just walking by the Box. What he was doing there, I had no clue.

I looked then over to Minho who had his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. His face was red and his clothes were covered in sweat. He looked ridiculous, but I knew I wasn't much different that he was. And I felt the same way he did. Except, I didn't bother putting my hands on my knees, I just collapsed on the ground.

Thomas stared, overcome with curiosity - he wanted to ask Lizzy about the Maze more. Plus, the Runners were home hours early. Thomas stepped forward, eager to meet the pair once more and ask questions.

But before he could form a sentence, the Minho followed Lizzy movements and collapsed to the ground.


	21. Chapter 21

I ripped the back off of my back and dug out my water bottle. I pulled if out; there was only about a sip left. _Better than nothin'_ , I thought, gulping the water down. I then pulled my shirt up and wiped my face, trying to cool off a bit.

"I never thought I'd have to do that on - what? - the second day?" I mumbled, trying to get my hair off of my sweaty body with a hair band on my wrist.

Minho huffed. "Well, me...neither. Thanks for that water, by the way."

"There was a sip left!"

"Hey," he said, "I am the Keeper."

I picked up the empty bottle. "Here, you can have it," I said, throwing the plastic at him, using up all my strength.

"No thanks, shank," Minho replied, throwing it back. "I don't want your trash."

"Alby! Newt! Somebody get them!" I heard someone yell. I looked up, realizing Thomas was running towards us. He knelt down beside us. "Hey - you guys okay?" he asked.

"I'm...fine," Minho replied. "Wait? Who the klunk are you?"

"I'm new here," Thomas replied. "We barely met in the Slammer."

" _Barely_ ," I repeated, sitting up. "You two shared like, one word."

"Oh, yeah, Thomas," Minho huffed, pushing himself so he was sitting as well. "The Newbie."

Alby then jogged up, from Thomas's calls. "What're you two doin' back?" he yelled. "What happened?"

"Calm your wad, Alby," my Keeper replied. He was slowly getting stronger by the second, I could tell. "Make yourself useful and get me - _us_ \- some water. I dropped my pack out there and Lizzy over here doesn't share."

"There was a sip left!"

"You," Alby pointed to me, "slim it." He looked back to Minho and kicked him in the leg, a but too hard to be playful. "What. Happened?"

"I can barely talk, shuck-face!" Minho yelled, seeming he was now getting tired. "Get water!"

Alby - who had the slightest hint of a smile flash across his face before it vanished into a scowl - looked to Thomas, then his eyes fluttered to me. "Minho's the only shank who can talk to me like that without gettin' his butt kicked off the Cliff."

And then Alby ran off. _Gosh,_ I thought _, I wish he was more like this to me_.

Thomas looked to Minho. "He lets you boss him around?"

I let out a cough, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Then wiped my face once more.

Minho shrugged. "You scared of that, pip-squeak? I mean, you got a lot to learn. Freakin' Newbies these days."

Thomas looked hurt before he asked his next line of questions. "Isn't he the leader?"

"Leader?" Minho repeated, making a noise that was probably supposed to be a laugh. "Yeah, call him the leader all you want." He looked to me. "What do you think we should call Alby, huh, Lizzy?"

"He's more like a president. Makin' all the choices," I answered. Having no idea where the conversation was going, I went along with it.

Minho snapped his fingers. "Admiral Alby! There you go." He rubbed his eyes, snickering as he did so.

"So who is the leader if he isn't?" Thomas asked.

"Greenie," Minho complained, "just shut it before you confuse yourself more." He sighed, then muttered, "Always askin' stupid questions. It's really annoying."

"I disagree," I added.

"What do you expect us to do?" Thomas questioned.

"I expect you to do as you're told and keep your mouth shut."

Thomas moved back a few inches. I noticed it, Minho noticed, and Thomas surely noticed it, knowing it was a mistake. Now Minho is going to think he can talk to him like this all the time.

"Guys...?" I trailed off.

Thomas pushed himself on his knees. "Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what you did as a Newbie."

Minho looked at Thomas, right in his eyes. "I was one of the first Gladers, slinthead. Shut your hole 'till you know what your talkin' about."

I was trying to imaging the thoughts in Thomas's head. He started to stand up when Minho reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down.

"Dude, sit down. I'm just playin' with your head. It's too much fun - you'll see with the next Greenie."

"Right," Thomas said, dragging the word out as he kneeled back down. "Did you find anything today?"

I opened my mouth, eager to tell someone about the Griever, but Minho flew his hand my way. "You," he said, "slim it." I let out a huff. His attention was turned back to Thomas. "That's the dumbest shuck-faced thing you could as a Runner - but not today."

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked, clearly eager to hear. I mean, it was written all over him that he wanted answers.

"Wait until the fancy admiral gets back. I don't like saying stuff twice. Plus, he might not want you to hear it anyways."

"Okay," Thomas gave in, "I'll shut up, just make sure Alby lets me hear the news too."

"Okay, Greenie. You da boss," Minho mumbled.

Moments later, Alby walked over with both hands full of big plastic cups and handed one to Minho and I. My Keeper gulped down the whole thing in one sip, while I tried to make it last.

"Okay," Alby said, "spill. What happened?"

 _Dead Griever. We found a dead Griever!_

Minho raised his eyebrows and nodded to Thomas, wondering if he should hear the news.

"He's fine," Alby replied. "I don't care what this shank hears. Just talk!"

Minho slowly stood up. I - on the other hand - was fine on the floor. He grunted with every movement. But once he was finally up, he gave us all a cold look. "I - _we_ \- found a dead one."

"Huh?" Alby asked. "A dead what?"

Minho smiled. "A dead Griever."

* * *

Ugh, I know this was a short chapter. And, I mean, really short. But I want there to be a similar plot to the book. I know, I haven't introduced Teresa yet. I promise, she will be coming soon. I have that all planed out already.

By the way: Disclaimer _:_ I own nothing; all rights go to James Dashner!


	22. Chapter 22

_**O**_ h _**M**_ y _**L**_ ord! I'm really, really, really - super extra really - sorry that it has been about a month since my last update! I would totally crawl into my computer screen and personal hug every single one of you who are still reading this. That's weird, ugh. You probably hate me, anyways. I've been really busy with things. I tried to post other stories! I now have six instead of one. So...yeah!

Underoos! Oops...wrong, wrong, ah, wrong storyline. That's from the MCU franchise.

Gosh, I'm so sorry. On the bright side, since I've been writing for a few more months now, my stories will be better, huh?

I'll stop now. You are probably all mad and...ugh. I'm sorry.

Okay, I'm done.

* * *

I could tell by just the looks on their faces, this was something rare. _Dead Griever_. This could change everything. I knew, for a fact, it was the start of something big. Whether we were getting out or we were figuring something out. A Griever wouldn't just kill itself like that, right? The nasty creature was terrifying to think about; it was clearly a big deal.

Alby looked like someone had just told him he could grow wings and fly. "Ain't a good time for jokes," he said.

"Look," Minho answered, "I wouldn't believe me if I were you, either. But trust me, I did. Big fat nasty one. Tell 'em, Lizzy. You saw it, too."

I shivered. "Ugh, yeah I did. It was nasty - like Minho said."

"You found a dead Griever," Alby repeated.

"Yes, Alby," Minho said, his words laced with annoyance. "A couple of miles from here, out near the Cliff."

Alby looked out at the Maze, then back at Minho. "Well … why didn't you bring it back with you?"

Minho laughed again, a half-grunt, half-giggle. "You been drinkin' Frypan's saucy-sauce? Those things must weigh half a ton, dude. Plus, I wouldn't touch one if you gave me a free trip out of this place."

 _Psh, I would_ , I thought. Yeah, they were nasty, fat, oh and did I mention nasty? But I wanted to get out of there like a little kid wanted an ice cream cone on a hot day.

Alby persisted with the questions. "What did it look like? Were the metal spikes in or out of its body? Did it move at all - was its skin still moist?"

I noticed how Thomas looked at that moment - how Alby was acting. "You, ah, you got something to say, Thomas?" I asked.

"No," he simply replied. But it was clearly a lie. He was dying for answers.

"Slim it, man," Minho said, continuing with his conversation. "You gotta see it for yourself. It's … weird."

"Weird?" Alby looked confused.

"Dude, I'm exhausted, starving, and sun-sick. But if you wanna haul it right now, we could probably make it there and back before the walls shut."

I slowly stood up, my bones acing with every move. I still had the cup in my hand but it was now empty. "Um, not thanks," I said. leaning on the Maze wall. "It's my second day; I'm not gonna run the whole Maze _again_ in a few hours.'

Alby looked at his watch. "Better wait till the wake-up tomorrow."

"Smartest thing you've said in a week." Minho righted himself from leaning on the wall, hit Alby on the arm, then started walking toward the Homestead with a slight limp. He spoke over his shoulder as he shuffled away - it looked like his whole body was in pain, and I could relate. "I should go back out there, but screw it. I'm gonna go eat some of Frypan's nasty casserole."

I was temped to join him at first. I was really hungry...and thirsty. I started to follow him, but Alby grabbed my arm. I was shocked at first because...it was Alby; why'd he grab me.

"You," he said, "go to the Med-Jacks'."

"Why?"

Alby let go. "Just. Go."

I didn't question any longer and went into the hut. Alby and Thomas stayed back at the Maze entrance for a while, chatting. About what? Don't know, but it looked heated. When I walked in the hut, the doctors froze. They put on a worried expression and I didn't know why. Until I saw who was laying in the bed.

Newt.

I fell to my knees at the foot of his cot. "Newt, what the shuck!" I mumbled. "Wha-what happened?"

"Lizzy, please," Newt said in a soft voice. There was a gash on his left arm. It was fresh, too; still bleeding a bit. Clint and Jeff were trying to fix it up.

"What bloody happened to you, Newt?" I asked again.

Newt huffed, like explain it would use up too much energy. But he did it anyways. "I sent Tommy to get fertilizer in the Deadheads," he started. "It was takin' him a long time so I went and checked it out. There was a stung Ben who was attacking Tommy. Right after I showed up, Ben went for me until Alby shot him down with a bow."

Shuck. Shuck, shuck, shuck. "Do you think it's the Creators?" I asked. "More people know." I didn't need to exactly explain what more people knew about to Newt. We were siblings, the note said only for him to know about. But well? More people knew.

Newt coughed. "Probably. And we need to have a Gathering about this."

I stood up and sat down on the cot next to Newt's. "What 'bout Ben?" I asked. "Is he..?"

"No, he's not dead," Jeff answered.

"The arrow missed his brain," Clint added. "He's in the Slammer."

I was still looking for answers. "Is there gonna be a Gathering about the fact that he tried to kill you and Thomas?"

"He's getting Banished," Newt answered.

At the word _Banished_ , Caleb flooded my mind and I tried so hard not to break down. I sniffled my nose. "Banished," I repeated.

"Lizzy," Newt said. "Go drink and eat something. You had a bugger of a run."

"What? How do you know?"

Newt shrugged. "You're back early and news spreads fast."

I shook my head. "I wanna stay here."

Jeff piped in once more. "Lizzy, Newt's right. You need more water and you are probably hungry."

"Minho's already in the kitchens," Clint said. "Lizzy, go."

I stood up, giving in. They were completely right. "I'm coming back here, though," I said.

I left the hut and ate some food. I drank a lot of water as well, washing it all in my mouth. It was amazing. Later, Newt and Alby gathered every last Glader at the East Door about a half hour before it closed, the first traces of twilight's dimness creeping across the sky. The other Runners had just returned and entered the mysterious Map Room, clanging the iron door shut; Minho and I had gone in to map. Alby told the Runners to hurry about their business - he wanted us back out in twenty minutes.

I didn't want Newt out of the cot, but he insisted he helped. _I'm Second-In-Command, Lizzy,_ were his words, _it doesn't matter if I'm hurt. My job is to protect you_.

"Bring him out!" Alby shouted, as the other Gladers murmured their conversations in hushed tones, an intense feeling of dreadful anticipation hanging over them like a patch of thick fog.

His arms fell to his sides as he turned, looking around the Glade for a sign of Ben, trepidation building within him as he wondered what the boy would do when he saw him.

From around the far side of the Homestead, three of the bigger boys appeared, literally dragging Ben along the ground. His clothes were tattered, barely hanging on; a bloody, thick bandage covered half his head and face. Refusing to put his feet down or help the progress in any way.

His eyes were open, and they were wide with terror.

"Newt," Alby said in a much quieter voice. "Bring out the Pole."

Newt nodded, already on the move toward a small tool shed used for the Gardens; he'd clearly been waiting for the order.

I was standing in the back, not wanting this to happen. Yes, Ben did no after Newt and even Thomas, but being Banished was _horrible._ I stood next to Thomas who turned his focus back to Ben and the guards. The pale, miserable boy still made no effort to resist, letting them drag him across the dusty stone of the courtyard. When they reached the crowd, they pulled Ben to his feet in front of Alby, their leader, where Ben hung his head, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"You brought this on yourself, Ben," Alby said. Then he shook his head and looked toward the shack to which Newt had gone.

Thomas and I followed his gaze just in time to see Newt walk though the slanted door. He was holding several aluminum poles, connecting the ends to make a shaft maybe twenty feet long. When he was finished, he grabbed something odd-shaped on one of the ends and dragged the whole thing along toward the group. There was a metallic scrape of the pole on the stone ground as Newt walked that made Thomas shiver.

He looked horrified. And I would, too. In fact, I was also.

Finally, Newt stepped up to Alby and handed over the end of the pole he was holding. I could see the strange attachment now. A loop of rough leather, fastened to the metal with a massive staple. A large button snap revealed that the loop could be opened and closed, and its purpose became obvious.

It was a collar.

 _The_ collar that Caleb wore.


	23. Chapter 23

Apologies still to if you are still reading this. Tryna keep up with another story at the same time is a bit harder than expected. But, I'll find time. Here's the next chapter, though:

* * *

I walked away from the mess in which Ben was getting Banished. Thomas, on the other hand, seemed sure that he should just stay and watch - curious little shank. On an honest note, I don't blame him. I watched Caleb get Banished, too, out of curiosity and it still haunts me. I just sat around with Newt in the Med-Jacks for most of the day. He said he would give Thomas the _real_ tour tomorrow even though he wasn't in best condition.

And when I went to bed, I still had my mind wrapped around the dead Griever. Yeah, I did see it with my own eyes. But I still could help but wonder about it. I mean, would it even still be there when Minho, Alby, and I went to look at it once more?

I wiped the thoughts away. I needed sleep. I had a big day tomorrow - if you could going to see the dead Griever big. And so I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up and Minho was in my face. He basically dragged me out of my bed, I was still so tired. I wearily got changed and only after getting my supplies, headed out to the wall where I would be running again - this time with Alby as well. We ran quickly and quietly throughout the Maze's halls. On our way there - because the dead Griever was so far - we ate lunch.

And when we finally reached the spot where it should be, it was still there. Only this time, it smelled worse.

Alby picked up a stick and started to poke at it. "You're sure it's dead?" he asked.

"Well, it's been like this for a whole day now," Minho answered. "Pretty sure it would have died if that happened."

"Pretty sure?" I repeated.

I knew non of us where Glade Gods. Non of us knew everything. But Minho knew the most about the Maze and Grievers, so I trusted his word that _pretty sure_ was close enough that we would be safe around it. I stayed quiet as they played with the Griever. I was on the other side of the hallway that the boys were on, sitting down with my back on the wall. Which is why, when I heard the noise, I jumped. The Maze was a really quiet place, so when a mechanical noise comes out of no where, you should get startled.

"Minho?" I whispered and stood up. "Did you hear that?"

"No," Minho replied. "But do you see how floppy the skin it? Imagine if it got really hot; all these shanks'd die."

I took a small step forward. "That's nice, but haven't we been here long enough? I think we should get outta here. It might not be dead."

Another noise roared and this time, we all heard it.

"Hate to admit that Lizzy could be right. He could have called his buddies," Alby put in.

 _Crack!_

The Griever woke up. It went crazy. Lights blared, needles flew. Rocks broke off the wall, and there were sparks around the Griever. They were all inches from Alby.

"Guys!" I yelled over the Griever's moans.

But I watched helplessly as metal shot out from the Griever and into Alby's arm. He winced and fell to the floor as his head fell against the stone. Minho was on him in a second, dragging him away from more danger. We ran around the corner, still watching the Griever struggle to get free. Until it stopped at once, and just popped out, running away from the scene like nothing happened.

Minho looked to Alby on the floor. "Shuck it!" he yelled. "Alby's stung!"

Alby, the Leader had been stung. Oh the panic that would create in the Glade. Oh what a show the Creators must be having.

"We should go back," I said. "He needs help."

"Well then, come on, help me," Minho commanded, motioning to Alby.

We had to carry him back. He was out cold, too. Minho and I slung his arms around both of our shoulders and started to walk back to the Glade. Slow and steady gets you killed where I was at. It was ruff, and I asked for a break. I needed it; I could feel my bones acing but I knew that we should continue. But we did stop for about fifteen minutes because we needed to recharge.

Then we started back up. Alby was still heavy and Minho would still swear every few seconds. I watched Beetle Blades run by. The sun was now creating shadows from the walls; it was going down too fast. _We aren't gonna make it_ , I thought. _It's too late_.

We continued with the steady paste. Minho and I switched sides a few times to take the weight off of one shoulder and move to the next. But then Alby started to breath really heavily, like he suddenly was out of breath. He opened his eyes and Minho and I slowly dropped his on the ground, wondering what's up.

"Alby?" Minho called out. "Alby! Alby, are you okay?"

"We can't leave, though," Alby said.

"Wait - what?" I asked.

But Alby stood up and Minho and I backed up slowly, confused about what would happen. Alby looked to me and opened his mouth. "You shouldn't even be here," he snapped, throwing himself at me.

We crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs. I was kicking and thrashing out, trying to not die. I heard Minho yell words out, but I couldn't figure out what he was actually saying. Alby pinned down my legs and was trying to put my arms on the ground as well, but I wouldn't let him. I kept slapping him like it would save me. For some reasons, I felt like Alby was going to _bite_ me.

But he didn't. And all of a sudden, he stopped moving and dropped on top of me. I screamed and pushed him off, only to see Minho standing over him with a rock in his hand. The rock had red on it and I didn't need to think about what it was. It was necessary, though. I crawled like a crab and leaned on the wall, my head on my chest, stopping my heart from jumping out.

"What the..." I started. "What just bloody happened!"

"Wish I knew," Minho replied, shrugging his shoulders.

I just sat there. Trying to come up with an excuse to wrap my head around. Nothing made sense. _You shouldn't even be here,_ Alby had said. I didn't even want to be there.

"C'mon, Princess," my Keeper said after a long silence. "We need to get back."

We started to carry Alby once more. I had his feet and Minho has his arms. I could see the large red dot on the Leader's forehead. The sky was getting dark when the Glade finally came into view. The door's would be closing very, very soon but we were still a long distance away. There were a group of Gladers at the Maze entrance, yelling and waving their arms. I could tell they knew something was up.

Thomas was at the very center of the opening with Newt and Chuck by his side. Even Gally was there, standing behind Thomas.

The doors started to rumbled. We didn't even half the distance to the Glade. _We are gonna die out here_ , I thought again. Because now it was true. The first time of getting saved by Minho was just luck. No one stands a chance against the Maze.

The shouts from the Gladers were louder:

"Drop 'em and run!"

"Come on, shank!"

"You can do it!"

"Move, woman!"

Time slowed down, but the walls hurried up.

I felt the sweat trickle dowm my forehead. My arms got weak. "Minho," I yelled with barely any energy left, "go without us."

Minho shook his head in reply.

But my strength was just draining out of my body. Pressure was heavily weighing on my back. I collapsed to the ground and brought Alby down with me. Pain washed over me; my head, arms, feet. It was too much. I heard Minho yelling for me to get up, as he repositioned Alby and started to pull on my arms. I obeyed him even though my whole body was screaming not to and stood up again, getting ahold of Alby once more.

Running on pure adrenalin from the screams in the Glade, feeling dehydrated, I pulled on more.

 _Pull. Carry. Sweat. Make it back alive._ Hope _for another day_.

I tried to ignore that fact that I could fall at any second and looked forward to Newt and Thomas. They were a reason to make it make - other than the fact that Minho and Alby would live as well. Newt looked devastated and Thomas looked like he was going to do the unspeakable.

Like he was going to run into the Maze.

Minho and I were less than 50 feet away now, but the door's open gap was slim. Only about a foot wide.

This time Minho fell and I dropped, too. And I watched Thomas's eyes get wide as I did so.

"Don't-don't do it!" I yelled with a dry mouth even though it was useless.

He already ran for it. Newt and Chuck were inches away from getting ahold of Thomas's hands and he sprinted forward, disobeying the rules. Not that I was much better, anyways. But he made it through just as they banged shut for the night and dropped to the ground on all fours. Half of me wanted to kill Thomas for basically joining him on Minho's and mine death feast. But the other half wanted to hug him for trying to help.

I sort of went with the second option. Scooting back so I was leaning on the wall, I curled up in a ball. Everything hurt still, but I griped my knees tightly to my chest and cried. I just bawled.

And no one even dared to stop me.


	24. Chapter 24

I really need to get on schedule with this story again. School is starting back up, though. I _will_ find time. I will keep living this double life of writer and school-girl but I will make it work. By the way, this chapter is similar to the book, but next one I promise will be different and from so on.

* * *

Eventually, I stopped crying and silence engulfed the Maze. Minho just started at Thomas while I bawled, all of us still somewhat siting on the ground, but no one dared to stop me. I knew I deserved it after all the shucked up things I went through. I looked over to Minho, who had pulled himself up and was standing once again, but he looked terrible, even in the pale light still available - sweaty, dirty, scratched-up. Alby, on the ground, looked worse, his clothes ripped, his arms covered with cuts and bruises. I knew I didn't look any better than either of them.

"Okay-" I started, wiped my nose of snot.

"Greenie," Minho interrupted, "if you think that was brave comin' out here, listen up. You're the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck there ever was. You're as good as dead, just like us."

Thomas's face got red, even in the bare light I could tell it changed color. "I couldn't just sit there and leave you guys out here."

"And what good are you with us? I mean, our luck as already run out, man." Minho rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Break the Number One Rule, kill yourself, whatever."

Thoughts of that night rushed into my head. I almost wanted to cry again, feeling extra emotional for some reason. Maybe the fact that we were going to die, no doubt. But Minho was right; we did already survive a close call at the hands of the Maze. I clutched my legs that were still bound to my chest harder.

"We could at least try?" Not even I was that persuaded.

"You're welcome, either way," Thomas said. "I was just trying to help."

Minho forced a bitter laugh, then knelt back on the ground beside Alby. I watched Thomas kneel forward, trying to get a closer look at the collapsed boy and realized just how bad things were. Alby looked on the edge of death. His usually dark skin was losing color fast and his breaths were quick and shallow. Things were really bad.

"What happened?" Thomas asked, his face turning a bit pale now.

"Don't wanna talk about it," Minho said as he checked Alby's pulse and bent over to listen to his chest. "Let's just say the Grievers can play dead really well."

This statement took Thomas by surprise. "So he was … bitten? Stung, whatever? Is he going through the Changing?"

"You've got a lot to learn" was all Minho would say.

"That's why he's asking questions," I added.

"Is he going to die?" Thomas forced himself to say, cringing at how shallow and empty it sounded. He looked like he was boiling inside.

"Since we didn't make it back before sunset, probably. Could be dead in an hour - I don't know how long it takes if you don't get the Serum. Course, we'll be dead, too, so don't get all weepy for him. Yep, we'll all be nice and dead soon." Minho said it so matter-of-factly.

Thomas didn't want to accept that answer, it looked like. "We're really going to die?" he asked. "You're telling me we have no chance?"

"None."

I sighed. "Stop being so negative, Minho."

"No, because you don't get it either, Lizzy," Minho snapped.

"Oh, come on - there has to be something we can do. How many Grievers'll come at us?" Thomas peered down the corridor that led deeper into the Maze. I looked, too, like they would appear at the call of their name.

"We don't know," Minho responded.

Thomas's eyes got big for a quick second, like a thought just slammed into his head. "But … what about Ben? And Gally, and others who've been stung and survived?"

Minho glanced up at him with a look that said he was dumber than cow klunk. "Didn't you hear me? They made it back before sunset, you dong. Made it back and got the Serum. All of them."

"But I thought the Grievers only came out at night," Thomas replied.

"Then you were wrong, shank. They always come out at night. That doesn't mean they never show up during the day."

Thomas was clearly not giving up just yet. And thank the Lord for that, because I was not helping in anyway at that moment. I didn't feel like moving either. I wanted to be home, where ever that was. Not to make the mood more depressing, but this really sucked.

"Has anyone ever been caught outside the walls at night and lived through it?"

"Never."

Thomas scowled, wishing he could find one little spark of hope. "How many have died, then?"

Minho stared at the ground, crouched with one forearm on a knee. He was clearly exhausted, almost in a daze. "At least twelve. Haven't you been to the graveyard?"

"Yeah."

"Well, those are just the ones we found. There are more whose bodies never showed up." Minho pointed absently back toward the sealed-off Glade. "That freaking graveyard's back in the woods for a reason. Nothing kills happy time more than being reminded of your slaughtered friends every day."

Minho stood and grabbed Alby's arms, then nodded toward his feet. "Grab those smelly suckers. We gotta carry him over to the Door. Give 'em one body that's easy to find in the morning. Lizzy, watch our backs just in case."

"How can this be happening!" Thomas screamed to the walls, turning in a circle. He felt close to losing it once and for all.

"Quit your crying. You should've followed the rules and stayed inside. Now come on, Greenie, grab his legs."

I stood up and put my hands on my hips as I walked in the center of the hallway. The silence was too loud still. Other than the small, quiet grunts from behind me, there was no noise. It was dark, too, so it made the setting scaring. Of course, it was horrifying with the thought that we were going to die by man-made robotic spiders.

"Where was he bitten?" Thomas asked. "Can you see it?"

I turned around at the sounds of his voice to see where Minho and Thomas had propped Alby up against the wall in a semi-sitting position at the vertical crack of the Door. Alby's chest rose and fell with struggled breaths, but his skin was drenched in sweat; he looked like he wouldn't last much longer.

"They don't freaking bite you. They prick you. And no, you can't see it. There could be dozens all over his body." Minho folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Prick you? What does that mean?" Thomas asked.

"Dude, you just have to see them to know what I'm talking about."

Thomas pointed at Minho's arms, then his legs. "Well, why didn't the thing prick you?"

Minho held his hands out. "Maybe it did - maybe I'll collapse any second."

"They …," Thomas began, but didn't know how to finish.

I walked forward to where the two boys where. "Minho, you're fine. You pulled him out before it got you."

"There was no they, just the one we thought was dead. It went nuts and stung Alby, but then ran away." Minho looked back into the Maze, which was now almost completely dark with nighttime. "But I'm sure it and a whole bunch of them suckers'll be here soon to finish us off with their needles."

"Needles?" Thomas repeated.

 _Man, Minho putting everything like this is just plan out harsh,_ I though.

"Yeah, needles." He didn't elaborate, and his face said he didn't plan to.

Thomas looked up at the enormous walls covered in thick vines - desperation had finally clicked him into problem-solving mode. "Can't we climb this thing?" He looked at Minho, who didn't say a word. "The vines - can't we climb them?"

Minho let out a frustrated sigh. "I swear, Greenie, you must think we're a bunch of idiots. You really think we've never had the ingenious thought of climbing the freaking walls?"

Thomas's voice rose when he spoke next. "I'm just trying to help, man. Why don't you quit moping at every word I say and talk to me?"

Minho abruptly jumped at Thomas and grabbed him by the shirt. "You don't understand, shuck-face! You don't know anything, and you're just making it worse by trying to have hope! We're dead, you hear me? Dead!"

"Guys, stop!" I yelled, forcing them to break up. "Hope is the thing keeping us alive."

Minho looked down at his hands clasped to Thomas's shirt and shame washed across his face. Slowly, he let go and backed away. Thomas straightened his clothes defiantly.

"Ah, man, oh man," Minho whispered, then crumpled to the ground, burying his face in clenched fists. "I've never been this scared before, dude. Not like this."

Thomas still looked like he wanted to explode and say things. I couldn't blame him, though. With the way Minho was acting - like a shuck-face baby - I would the same way Thomas was. He was new, he didn't know much. He had hope.

Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly when he heard the noise. Minho's head popped up; he looked down one of the darkened stone corridors. I snapped my eye sighted in the direction too. My heart rate seemed to speed up then.

It came from deep within the Maze, a low, haunting sound. A constant whirring that had a metallic ring every few seconds, like sharp knives rubbing against each other. It grew louder by the second, and then a series of eerie clicks joined in. A hollow moan filled the air, and then something that sounded like the clanking of chains.

All of it, together, was horrifying.

"Running on luck, now," I whispered. Why it was a whisper, that was just the mood. I felt like if I spoke louder, something would pop out and get us.

Minho stood, his face barely visible in the dying light. But when he spoke, Thomas imagined his eyes wide with terror. "We have to split up - it's our only chance. Just keep moving. Don't stop moving!"

And then he turned and ran, disappearing in seconds, swallowed by the Maze and darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

_Minho left us?_

What the shuck?

He was supposed to be the big tough guy. He broke down and ran off...like a baby.

But gosh, I was thirsty. My mouth was as dry as a desert. I licked my - also - dry lips. Then I touched my forehead, which was like an oven. There were small beads of sweat trickling down, like a glass of water sweating, creating a ring of water on the table when the glass was picked up. I looked over to Thomas, who also had a similar face of anger on. This brows were knitted together.

The noises grew louder, echoing off the walls like a ball and a paddle. The roar of engines interspersed with rolling, cranking sounds like chains hoisting machinery in an old, grimy factory. And then came the smell - something burning, oily. That was when the facts hit me. What would be in store for me - for Thomas and I? Humans weren't supposed to fight these _things_ , were they?

If Minho acted the way he did, being almost like a God in here, how were Thomas and I supposed to fair well? We were just Newbies, but were casually running around in the Maze - at night. How long could we possible last before getting pricked to pieces?

"A girl came today while you were running."

That got my attention and easily snapped me out of my dreams. I walked over to where Thomas was, dropping my head to the side. It was like the situation we were in completely changed because of this news.

" _Huh?_ "

Thomas looked at me. " _Another_ girl," he repeated. "With long, black hair. And eyes like diamonds."

Something sparked in my brain. A light turned on. _Teresa._

 _Why could I remember that?_

"Great," I mumbled.

Thomas stopped the semi-normal conversation we were having and turned to face Alby, still propped against the stone wall, now only a mound of shadow in the darkness. Kneeling on the ground, Thomas found Alby's neck, then searched for a pulse. He listened at his chest like Minho had done.

"Pulse?" I asked.

He nodded, rocking back on his heels, then ran his arm across his forehead, wiping away the sweat.

Still alive. Alby was still alive and we had to do something about it. Alby was alive and Minho left.

"Holy klunk," I yelled, then cupped a hand over my mouth. "W-we have to do something."

Thomas reached down and grabbed both of Alby's arms, then squatted into a sitting position and wrapped the arms around his neck from behind. He pulled the lifeless body onto his back and pushed with his legs, grunting with the effort.

But it was too much. Thomas collapsed forward onto his face; Alby sprawled to the side with a loud flump. I ran forward and tried to help but to no avail.

The frightening sounds of the Grievers grew closer by the second, echoing off the stone walls of the Maze. I quickly turned around, looking down the hallways that I'd be running down soon with a unconscious person on my back. Deep in my bones, it was like I could see the bright flashes of light, shining off the sky and walls. It very well could have just been me over reacting, but I didn't think so.

Gosh, what were we getting our self into?

Trying a new approach, he grabbed Alby's arms again and started dragging him along the ground. Alby looked really heavy by the way Thomas was failing to pull the older boy across the floor. He only made it about ten feet when I released his grip on the leader.

"That's not gonna work, either," I said. "Where would you take him, anyway?"

We then pushed and pulled Alby back over to the crack that marked the entrance to the Glade, and propped him once more into a sitting position, leaning against the stone wall.

Thomas sat back against it himself, panting from exertion, clearly thinking.

I was still standing, leaning with my back on the wall. I licked my dry lips again, sniffling my nose. My bloody pack with my water was missing.

 _Wonderful, ain't it?_

I watched Thomas look forward, into the darkness of the Maze. The sun was already seeming to fall behind the tall, Maze walls.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, licking my lips again.

"Ivy."

Thomas walked a few feet along the wall until he found a thick growth of ivy covering most of the stone. He reached down and grabbed one of the vines that went all the way to the ground and wrapped his hand around it. It looked thicker and more solid as I watched him get a grip, maybe a half-inch in diameter. He pulled on it, and with the sound of thick paper ripping apart, the vine came unattached from the wall - more and more as Thomas stepped away from it. He moved back ten feet, and I walked up, standing next to him, hands on hips. I, nor Thomas, could no longer see the end of the vine way above; it disappeared in the darkness. But the trailing plant had yet to fall free, so we knew it was still attached up there somewhere.

Hesitant to try, Thomas steeled himself and pulled on the vine of ivy with all his strength.

It held.

He yanked on it again. Then again, pulling and relaxing with both hands over and over. Then he lifted his feet and hung onto the vine; his body swung forward.

The vine held.

Quickly, Thomas grabbed other vines, ripping them away from the wall, creating a series of climbing ropes. He tested each one, and they all proved to be as strong as the first. Encouraged, he went back to Alby and dragged him over to the vines.

"Brilliant," I said. "This is a brilliant idea."

"Don't thank me yet."

A sharp crack echoed from within the Maze, followed by the horrible sound of crumpling metal. I twisted around and looked into the other hallways, the sinking feeling that something was going to pop out of no-where crawling through my body. Thomas swung around to look, as well. Seems as if we were both concentrated on the vines that we momentarily shut out the Grievers.

"I'll check, just in case," I whispered, walking to where the Maze branched off.

I slowly walked over, then peeked around the corner. couldn't see anything coming, but the sounds were louder - the whirring, the groaning, the clanging. And the air had brightened ever so slightly; I could make out more of the details of the Maze than I'd been able to just minutes before.

Memories of days before flooded into my mind; when Newt showed me behind the Homestead. The lights and flashes. The Grievers were close.

But, thank God, the hallways were clear.

I turned back to find Alby's four limps tied up a few times with the thick, green ivy.

"What about his circulation?" I asked.

"It's worth the risk, though," Thomas replied. "Now, come here so I can tell you what to do."

I ran over and listened. We were going to pull a vine together to bring Alby up higher by the wall. I was in the front and gripped the vine with both hands, steading my feet.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled and we began to pull.

Slowly, Alby started to climb up the walls. He was heavier than I thought he'd be. I could feel Thomas's breath on my neck, thick and hot. Pulling on the ivy, I bent my torso and wiped my forehead on my sleeve. Gosh, it was hot. But Alby was getting to - somewhat - safety. Over and over, little by little, he went up. The effort was exhausting; I heaved in every breath, felt sweat cover every inch of my skin. My hands began to slip and slide on the vines ever so slightly. My feet ached from pressing into the stone cracks.

I could tell that Thomas felt the same exact way. The sounds grew louder - the awful, awful sounds. Still we worked. Alby was a bit farther than halfway up when Thomas told me to let go. I hesitated before letting go.

Thomas grunted as he flung forward, his feet slamming into the wall. Alby dropped a solid foot or so, but he was still up pretty high. The Grievers at least seemed to be moving slowly through the Maze, giving him time. Thomas went under the vines with the few that were tied to Alby in his hands. He crouched down and went out of view for a few seconds before he returned, empty hands.

"Our turn," he muttered, tugging on the ivy.

We tied ivy around are waist and under our arms, then began to climb up. I licked my lips too many times to count. It was getting hotter by the second, it seemed. My hands were getting red, aching from grabbing the ivy. Every breath was more of a huff, clinging on to the last drop of air entering my lungs. This was a new level of tired.

I grabbed hold of a few more vines and tied them around my wrists. Then I tried to push myself back, towards the wall, in an attempt to hide my body. I licked my lips again and gulped swallowed the air.

This was where we'd hide. Or make our stand.

It was pretty clear that we were never going to make it up to the top. Alby was just too heavy and we were too tired. I just hoped that the Grievers couldn't or wouldn't look up, to us. Maybe, if they did, we could fight them off, one by one, instead of being overwhelmed as we ran on the ground. I had no idea what to expect; either did Thomas. We were just Newbies. We didn't know if we'd see tomorrow. But here, hanging in the ivy, Thomas and I met out fate.

I watched Thomas to get my mind off of things. Like the girl. What in the world was she here for? Did it have something to do with...the note? I was brought out of my thoughts when Thomas whispered, although it sounded like a yell in the quietness of the Maze.

"What the hell is that?"

I didn't know what it was. The first glimmer of light shine off the Maze walls up ahead. The terrible sounds we both heard escalate for the last hour took on a high-pitched, mechanical squeal, like a robotic death yell.

A red light to Thomas's left, on the wall, caught his attention, which then caught mine. It was what he was talking about initially. He turned and almost screamed out loud - a beetle blade was only a few inches from him, its spindly legs poking through the ivy and somehow sticking to the stone. The red light of its eye was like a little sun, too bright to look at directly. Thomas squinted and tried to focus on the beetle's body.

The torso was a silver cylinder, maybe three inches in diameter and ten inches long. Twelve jointed legs ran along the length of its bottom, spread out, making the thing look like a sleeping lizard. The head was impossible to see because of the red beam of light shining right at Thomas, though it seemed small, vision its only purpose, perhaps.

But then I saw the most chilling part. The red light from its eye cast a creepy glow on six capital letters smeared across the torso, as if they had been written with blood:

 _WICKED_

...The Creators.

"WICKED?" Thomas whispered. "Like, evil wicked?"

I knew it had to be a spy for whoever had sent me - and everyone else - here - I was told that before, saying the beetles were how the Creators watched them.

Thomas kept his eyes on the Beetle, holding his breath. Maybe it only detected movement? I did the same, my lungs now screaming for air.

With a click and then a clack, the beetle turned and scuttled off, disappearing into the ivy. I sucked in a huge gulp of air, trying to also get hydrated, then another fresh breath, feeling the pinch of the vines tied around my chest and wrist.

Another mechanical squeal screeched through the Maze, close now, followed by the surge of revved machinery. Thomas and I tried to imitate Alby's lifeless body, hanging limp in the vines.

And then something rounded the corner up ahead, and came toward us.

Something we'd seen before, but through the safety of thick glass.

Something unspeakable.

A _Griever_.


	26. Chapter 26

Short chapter, here. Sorry if its close to the book. There's not much I can really do _here_ , but things _will_ change. :)

* * *

Think that it was bad enough? It got worse.

I stared in horror at the monstrous thing making its way down the long corridor of the Maze. Literally. My eyebrows were knitted together and my mouth was open. It was nasty.

It looked like an experiment gone terribly wrong—something from a nightmare. Part animal, part machine, the Griever rolled and clicked along the stone pathway. Its body resembled a gigantic slug, sparsely covered in hair and glistening with slime, grotesquely pulsating in and out as it breathed. It had no distinguishable head or tail, but front to end it was at least six feet long, four feet thick.

Every ten to fifteen seconds, sharp metal spikes popped through its bulbous flesh and the whole creature abruptly curled into a ball and spun forward. Then it would settle, seeming to gather its bearings, the spikes receding back through the moist skin with a sick slurping sound. It did this over and over, traveling just a few feet at a time.

But hair and spikes were not the only things protruding from the Griever's body. Several randomly placed mechanical arms stuck out here and there, each one with a different purpose. A few had bright lights attached to them. Others had long, menacing needles. One had a three-fingered claw that clasped and unclasped for no apparent reason. When the creature rolled, these arms folded and maneuvered to avoid being crushed. What could create such frightening, disgusting creatures?

The source of the sounds we'd been hearing made sense now. When the Griever rolled, it made the metallic whirring sound, like the spinning blade of a saw. The spikes and the arms explained the creepy clicking sounds, metal against stone. But nothing sent chills up and down my spine like the haunted, deathly moans that somehow escaped the creature when it sat still, like the sound of dying men on a battlefield. I shivered, even though I was sweating.

Seeing it all now - the beast matched with the sounds - I couldn't think of any nightmare that could equal this hideous thing coming toward Thomas and I - not that I could remember much. I watched Thomas fight the same fear I was; forcing my body to remain perfectly still, hanging there in the vines. We just had to avoid being noticed.

"Shuckin' beetle blade," I murmured, barely auditable. I hoped.

The Griever rolled and clicked its way closer, zigzagging back and forth, moaning and whirring. Every time it stopped, the metal arms unfolded and turned this way and that, like a roving robot on an alien planet looking for signs of life. The lights cast eerie shadows across the Maze.

A strong whiff of something burnt stung my nostrils; a sick mixture of overheated engines and charred flesh. I winced. Why'd people create something so horrible and send it after kids?

Thomas closed his eyes; I kept mine open, blinking often. But the Griever kept coming.

 _Whirr. Whirr._

 _Click. Click. Click._

The Griever was now paused at the Door that lead into the Glade. I started to breath quickly, not being able to help it. The tension was too thick; you could cut it with a knife.

"Please." I let the word barely escape my mouth.

The Griever's spikes popped out; its body rolled toward Thomas and I.

 _Whirr. Whirr._

 _Click. Click. Click._

It came to a stop, then rolled once more, right up to the wall.

I sucked in a breath. The Griever now sat directly below us. The deep aching in my bones wanted me to look down, take in the nasty look of the Griever. The beams of light from the creature shone all over the place, completely random, never settling in one spot.

Then, without warning, they went out.

The world turned instantly dark and silent. It was as if the creature had turned off. It didn't move, made no sound - even the haunting groans had stopped completely. And with no more lights, I couldn't see a single thing.

I was blind.

But that was when my vine broke.

The one wrapped around my wasted snapped in half. I let out a long, high-pitched scream on instinct, making Thomas shuffle under the vines. It echoed through the Maze's halls. The vine I had twisted around my wrist had broken from the wall, making me then fall to the ground until I was inches from face-planning onto the floor. My lungs were empty; the wind had been knocked out of me.

I was facing up, towards Thomas. He peeked his head out, fear written all over his face.

I let go of the ivy twisted in my hand and dropped to the floor, curling in a ball, kicking to the vines behind be so I would be hidden.

But seriously, the Griever was right in front of me. If anything, it had heard the yell and saw _something_.

 _Please._

 _No._

 _Go away._

 _Shuckshuckshuckshuckshuckshuck!_

 _Leave us alone._

I closed my eyes even though it made no difference; it was so dark. It was too silence, as well, making my deep breath sound like another yell.

I was trying to breath through my nose, though, to be quieter. But my pumping heart needed oxygen desperately. Sweat drenched my hair, my hands, my clothes, everything. A fear I had never known filled me to the point of insanity.

Still, nothing. No movement, no light, no sound. The anticipation of trying to guess its next move was killing me.

Seconds passed. Minutes. What was the Griever doing? Just sitting there in the dark? Waiting for us to run?

Then, in a sudden burst of light and sound, the Griever came back to life, whirring and clicking.

And then it started to climb the wall.


	27. Chapter 27

I yelled.

I _screamed_.

Fear edged in my voice, I just kept pushing my mouth to the limits. It was dry enough.

But it didn't really matter anymore at that point, not to me at least. I didn't think I'd make it that far, let alone _farther_.

I mean, picture this: the Griever was right on top of me. My eyes were closed, but I could still see the light from the Griever. It was like I was on the sun; it was so hot in the ivy, not to mention I was sweating. The light was... _too_ bright. There is no other way to explain it. I had my mouth wide open. I'm sure my yells were bouncing off the walls, making other Grievers come - or maybe even Minho. I could smell the machinery; oil working, metal on metal.

The scrape against the wall as the claws of the Griever was climbing on the wall. Its spikes tore into the stone, throwing shredded ivy and rock chips in every direction. Its arms shifted about like the legs of the beetle blade, some with sharp picks that drove into the stone of the wall for support. I was lucky that I didn't get stabbed with something as it went up. The letters _WICKED_ was carved on the Griever in a few places.

Bloody. Shucking. Creators.

I knew that if I ever saw them I would punch them, kick them. I'd do something. This wasn't right, not one bit. Going through the same things I did, puts fear on another level. Speaking of which, that reminds me of a...TV show? Ah, but I just can't put my finger on it. Fear Component? No, that doesn't sound right. Forget it.

I twisted the ivy off of me and crawled into a tight ball on the Maze floor with my back on against wall. I then clamped my hand over my mouth, trying to contain my fears.

But the Griever just climbed right over me. Like I wasn't even noticed, which I clearly was. Seriously, I screamed so loud, then fell, and wasn't noticed at all? Either way, I still wasn't safe; and I could say the same for Thomas.

The Griever started to climb faster and I needed to get out in the hallway and find Thomas in the ivy. I kicked against the wall, ricocheting out of the vines and on the floor around in the middle of the hallway. I pushed myself to stand up, even though my _whole_ body was begging me to crawl back in a ball and try to awaken from this dream - this nightmare.

With a huge breath in my lungs, and a lick of my lips, I looked up at the wall. The Griever was almost halfway up to Thomas. There was a bright light on the end of one arm pointed directly at my fellow Glader.

But by now, there was no hope. We just had to run away from the Griever - or Griever _s_ \- and hope for the best.

Thomas seemed to have another plan already formed in his head, though, because the ivy around his chest was already gone and he griped new strand of the lush green plant. He went to the side - away from the door. Eventually, though, the corridor went to the right. He knew he couldn't go up - that would bring the Griever across the path of Alby. Down, of course, was only an option if he wanted to die as quickly as possible.

He had to go to the side.

There was nothing I could do. I just stood there on the ground like a complete klunk-filled shank. My mouth was screaming again, though I didn't realize it at some point. I didn't care if more Grievers found us. We had one problem at hand; get away from the Griever that is tryna prick us. We didn't need to worry about the future, because if we played for the future, we wouldn't make it past the present.

"You have to get to the ground!" I yelled. "You'll never swing it out!"

He didn't respond to my jumbles of a yell. He was saving his breath, so instead of answering to my obvious scream, he could swing away. Yeah, swing.

Thomas reached out and grabbed a vine two feet to the left of where he hung. Wrapping it around his hand, he yanked on it with a sharp tug. It held true, just like all the others - except the one that went around me, of course. He made a quick glance below revealed that the Griever had already halved the distance between them, and it was moving faster yet, no more pauses or stops.

I watched from below: Thomas let go of the rope he'd used around his chest and heaved his body to the left, scraping along the wall. Before his pendulum swing took him back toward Alby, he reached out for another vine, catching a nice thick one. This time he grabbed it with both hands and turned to plant the bottom of his feet on the wall. He shuffled his body to the right as far as the plant would let him, then let go and grabbed another one. Then another. Like some tree-climbing monkey, he could move more quickly than we both ever could've hoped.

The sounds of his pursuer went on relentlessly, only now with the bone-shuddering addition of cracking and splitting rock joined in. Thomas swung to the right several more times before he dared to look back. The Griever had altered its course from Alby to head directly for Thomas, which meant that Alby was somewhat okay, for now. Of course, he didn't get the Serum.

Pushing off with his feet as strongly as he could, swing by swing, Thomas slowly fled the hideous thing.

I thought about throwing a rock at the Griever, but that wouldn't work. Plus, I knew my arm wasn't that great, anyways.

"You are gonna _have_ to drop!" I hollered. "It's a turn!"

He heard me that time because he let his hand slip a bit before clasping tightly. I didn't need to watch him to know that it burned his palm, but I'm sure that his life is worth some... _ivy-burn_? So he did the same with the next vine. And the next. Three swings later he'd made his way halfway to the Maze floor. But the darkness prevented Thomas from seeing a new wall looming in front of him until it was too late; the corridor ended and turned to the right.

I cringed at the impact as he slammed into the stone ahead, loosing his grip on the vine. But in an attempt to not splat on the ground, he flailed his arms out and grabbed hold of another vine halfway to the ground. At the same time, the Griever had altered its course and was almost on him, reaching out with its clasping claw.

He pushed off the wall with both feet as hard as he could, swinging his body away from it just as the Griever charged in with its claw and needles. Thomas kicked out with his right leg, connecting with the arm attached to the claw. A sharp crack revealed a small victory, but any elation ended when the momentum of his swing was now pulling him back down to land right on top of the creature.

I picked up a decent sized rock, arching my arm back. I was ready to throw, but I paused short. What if my rock his Thomas? I tossed the rock between both my hands, jumping with adrenalin as I watched Thomas make contact with the Griever's body, then kick off as the swarm of needles and claws coming at him from all directions.

He swung his body out and to the left; then he jumped toward the wall of the Maze, trying to grab another vine; the Griever's vicious tools snapped and clawed at him from behind. I hissed as he winced, probably being touched with one of the sharp objects from the Griever.

Flailing once again, Thomas found a new vine and clutched it with both hands. He gripped the plant just enough to slow him down as he slid to the ground, ignoring the horrible burn. Once he planted his feet on the floor and ran to me, I looked to the Griever and threw - as hard and far as I could - the rock at it. Maybe it will hit a camera or such?

Thomas crashed into me, and he tugged on my arms. In an instant, we took of running again. A booming crash sounded behind us, followed by the rolling, cracking, whirring of the Griever. I just had to look back, though. Time was money, but I needed to see the Griever. It had vines on its fat, blubbery body. It started to roll forward, following our path at a quicker paste then when we were waiting, hanging in the walls, it seemed.

We turned corners of the Maze, then more. Pounding the stone with our feet, we fled as fast as we possibly could, even with our energy draining by the second. I couldn't even remember the first turn we took. I hoped Thomas was thinking of which way we were going. Even if I was a Runner; it still took some time getting used to.

The sounds of pursuit from behind didn't relent or fade, but we clearly weren't losing ground, either.

On and on we ran, my heart ready to blow its way out of my chest. I was pretty sure Thomas felt the same way, though, considering he was the one slinging from vine to vine like some spider super hero. With great, sucking heaves of breath, I tried to get oxygen in my lungs, but I knew I couldn't last much longer. Maybe it'd just be easier to turn and fight, get it over with.

When Thomas rounded the next corner, he skidded to a halt. Panting uncontrollably, he stared. I was a few steps back at that moment, so I kept running forward, unsure of the problem. I even shrugged and said, "What could be worse?" as I passed him. But I then stopped, as well.

Three Grievers were up ahead, rolling along as they dug their spikes into the stone, coming directly toward us.

 _"Shuck."_


	28. Chapter 28

Did you all see the new Death Cure trailer? If not, I highly suggest looking it up at the end of this chapter so you can check it out after you finish reading this update! Yeah, it's not the book, but it's still Maze Runner.

Uh...please comment. I love comments!

* * *

I was shocked that so many had suddenly appeared. Of course, though, it was the bloody Beetle Blades that scurried around; they gave out our position. I spun around, looking to where Thomas and I had ran from only to see the first Griever. It was still coming, although it slowed a bit, clasping and unclasping a metal claw as if mocking us, laughing.

After everything, I honestly thought that we were finished. All of the effort that went down in the vines before was useless. And we couldn't even remember how we got here because half of our memories were missing, gone. It was a strange feeling to remember seeing something, just not with who, or where, or when.

I watched Thomas clench his fists, turning to face the one Griever, rather than three.

"Hey...?" I trailed off, fear crawling up my spine.

He formed a plan. He'd go down fighting.

I watched Thomas once more: he ran forward to where the one Griever was. The ugly thing retracted just an inch, stopped moving its claw, as if shocked at his boldness. Taking heart at the slight falter, Thomas started screaming as he charged. I threw my hands up to cover my ears at the loud yells and glanced behind me: the three Grievers were slowly moving forward, so I jogged after Thomas, slow enough to find out what his plan was but fast enough that I wouldn't die.

 _Yet, that is._

The Griever came to life, spikes popping out of its skin; it rolled forward, ready to collide head-on with its foe. Along with the sudden movement, Thomas almost stopped, but he kept running. It looked like the two of them were going to collide, but Thomas planted his left foot and dove to the right.

Unable to stop its momentum, the Griever zoomed straight past him before it shuddered to a halt - the thing was moving a lot faster now. With a metallic howl, it swiveled and readied to pounce on its victim. But now, no longer surrounded, Thomas had a clear shot away, back down the path.

I did the same thing he did, only turning to go and dive left instead of right. It worked, _barely_.

I scrambled to my feet and sprinted after Thomas, who was a few steps in front of me. Sounds of pursuit, this time from all four Grievers, followed close behind. Sure that he was pushing his body beyond its physical limits, Thomas ran on, trying to rid himself of the hopeless feeling that it was only a matter of time before they got him. And me? I was in the same place.

Honestly, it was horrible and I wish to never do it again. Having that feeling nagging you that the inevitable fate was just creeping closer was nasty. You can only sprint for a certain amount of time before a break is needed.

And only about ten minutes passed before I begged. I dropped on the ground with my hands on my chest, stopping my heart from jumping out. "I-I need a break," I gasped.

I just sat there for a few seconds in silence. It was about as nice as it was ever going to get, until Thomas broke it.

"Are we going to make it back?"

I took in a deep breath, not having the will to speak. I was too out of breath. "I hope," I replied, forcing it out.

Truth be told, I hated when answers weren't given to me. And the way Minho treated Thomas before he ran off wasn't right, so I tried to make up for it, even though is wasn't my problem.

"You hope-?" Thomas started, but was cut off by reality.

In other words, the sound of fear. I shivered just thinking about it. But I had to stand up and run again, so I pushed myself off the ground using the side of the wall. After licking my lips, I walked to the center of the hallway. The Grievers moaned again, their screams echoing and bouncing off the walls like a game of ping-pong.

"This things just never seem to give up, do they?" I muttered with a sigh. I looked to the direction where we didn't go yet, and I was about to start running but Thomas spoke.

"Shh," he started, "I hear footsteps."

"Footsteps?" I repeated, turning around. "No shucking way it's Minho. I swear I will punch him in the face, and if I miss I will just keep swinging."

Thomas didn't say anything, but he chuckled.

The footsteps got louder, and soon a figure appeared around the corner of the corridor.

"Holy klunk," I said, breathlessly. "It _is_ Minho."

He was jogging towards us, sweat dripping from his forehead. I could tell that he noticed that we noticed that he was near and he raised an eyebrow as if it was obvious that he would appear out of no-where. But he was running like it was nothing. He was running like there were no Grievers and it was just a morning jog. I felt a ping of jealously. My Keeper stopped around four feet in front of us.

"Surprise-" he started.

I threw myself at him, aiming my fist towards his face - more described, his right cheek. But - _sadly_ \- he dodged it last second and my fist missed him. After I missed him, I clawed at his body, trying to scratch him anywhere, trying to make a point. Thomas seemed to snap out of his daze he was stuck in and ran to help, though, so I was now at a disadvantage.

He got ahold of my arms and I couldn't claw out anymore. I slowly gave up and stopped flaring my arms out.

All of my confidence drained and I felt small again. "Let me go, please?" I asked softly.

"Depends," Thomas replied. "Are you going to hit our only ticket out of here?"

Minho smirked. "Let her go. She can't hurt me."

"Wanna bet?" I snapped as Thomas released his grip. I stood inches away from Minho and spoke again. "How did you find us?"

Minho put his hands on his hips and sighed. "You two shanks are two of the loudest people I've meet; your aren't that steathly. Although, I gotta admit, that dive move back there was pretty good."

"Thanks," Thomas beamed.

"I'm not done, yet," Minho replied. "Change of plans: I'm gonna help you two get out...and also myself." He looked behind him as if he was waiting for something to appear.

"Do either of you happen to have water?" I asked. "I feel like, dehydrated a bit."

Minho shook his head. "Lost my pack. Where's yours?"

I shrugged. "Don't even know."

"Well," Minho started. "I brought the party to you shanks."

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Shut up and follow me!" Minho yelled, already dragging Thomas and I away until we were able to get our feet under ourselves.

I quickly looked behind me and saw the four Grievers just turning the corner at a slow paste.

 _Jeez, Minho_ , I thought _, couldn't have gotten rid of them yourself?_

I turned around again, facing forward, ready to follow Minho and Thomas, but they weren't there. It was a four way corridor with four Grievers behind me and I lost my guide?

Klunk.

 _klunkklunkklunk._

I quickly looked for any sign that would tell me which path they took, and I was about to choose left when I heard a _hiss!_

I looked to my right where the sound came from and there was a door. Yes, a _door_. The vines were removed from the area and it was pitch black inside. I quickly ran to it, looking very closely at the sudden way out. Happiness flooded through my bones and I stepped inside it.

It was almost like the walls shifted and a small opened lifted up, just begging me to enter, and I did. Because I mean, who would be stupid enough _not_ to? It was a free ticket out of there. Sure, I was leaving the two boys behind, but maybe they found their way into here, too. Maybe this opening only showed at night on certain days?

Minho was smart; he'd find his way back to this.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and I noticed writing on the walls. They were familiar; I've seen them before, but I didn't want to see them. A shiver went down my spine.

 **WICKED**

 **WORLD IN CATASTROPHE: KILLZONE EXPERIMENT DEPARTMENT**

I turned around, but the fading light from the Maze wasn't there. There was another light above the carved words that glowed slightly. I slammed into the door that had now shut closed. I was stuck, alone.

"Hello?" I yelled, banging on the door. "Minho? Thomas! _Anyone!_ "

I stopped, realizing it was pointless and slid my back against the door until I sat on the floor. My hope drained out of me and I felt empty. There was no sounds except for the one that made me jump. It sounded like glass falling on the ground. I slowly stood up, ready for anything.

"Anyone there?" I asked quietly.

I felt everything, then nothing as something slammed against the back of my head, and blackness engulfed my vison.


	29. Chapter 29

Another update! Short, but it is meant to be short. So, enjoy this two in a row update! (((:

* * *

I was in the Box again. It was too bright and I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to shut my eyes but it wouldn't work. It _wouldn't_ work. It was too bright and it wouldn't go away. I squeezed my eyes together, but the light still managed to bleed through. I noticed the light didn't seem to be far off, though, so it couldn't be from the sun. Then, I realized my eyes were already closed, and I wasn't in the Box.

I was on a metical table with doctors standing over me.

I heard the click and clack of metal against metal. Small sounds, and the first thing I thought of was medical instruments. Scalpels and those little rods with mirrors on the end. These images swam up from the murkiness of my memory bank, and combining them with the light, I knew my guess was correct.

I'd been taken to a hospital. A _hospital_.

I went from a Maze, thousands of feet huge...to a hospital in a matter of seconds. Well, not really. I blacked out so it could have taken a month to get here. Who knew?

"I can't believe this worked," I heard a male voice say.

"Me neither," a female replied. "They've got great ideas."

"Hush," a different male said. "She's waking up now."

I tried to act like I was sleeping again, loosening how tight I closed my eyes and relaxing a bit.

"Who cares if she hears?" the female responded. "The Swipe is being inserted again and things will change once more. Plus, with the drugs she's on now...nothing will be remembered when it comes down to it."

Drugs? No wonder I felt like I was floating in the sky. I tensed up again when I felt someone touch my arm. But then the feeling felt natural, normal. They lifted up their hand off of my skin, and I realized I had been changed out of the clothes from...from the Glade.

But wait. What the shuck was _the Swipe_ and where was it being inserted? Why wouldn't I remember anything when it comes down to it?

I decided to open my eyes and look of to the side - so I wouldn't have to deal with the light in my face. So, I looked to the side this time instead of closing my eyes. I could see better, focus more. Silver squares of ceiling tile, a steel contraption with all kinds of dials and switches and monitors. None of it made sense, though.

The drugs coursing through my veins seemed to surge, and I felt myself fading into bliss. I tried to open my eyes after blinking, but couldn't. Before I drifted off I did hear one last thing, from the first man in a bitter voice. Something very odd. I tried to think of anything to answer that - anything at all - but I came up empty. Or maybe it was because I passed out again and my thinking time was cut off again.

 _Of course, after I had to hear one last sentence. One that changed everything._

"Group B, here you go, _Sonya_."


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry for the late update! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

I was drowning.

Begging for air as I gasped, filling my lungs.

I started to cough, a hacking cough that kept going as I shifted my position on the floor without even realizing it.

My breath started to calm down. Iwas slowly getting ahold of my breathing and I placed my hands on my chest. I closed my eyes, _oh_ how good it felt. It was like I haven't slept in ages. I then rubbed my eyes because it seemed that I had just woken up from years of sleeping. If that even made sense. I slowly stood up, taking in my surroundings...

 _S-shuck._

It _was_ another Box. I was right before, when I was... _wait_. Where was I before I got here? I started in the Maze, then woke up...?

No.

I couldn't remember it. It was gone again. My thoughts were shattered and I fell to the ground again in a heap.

 _"Group B, you go, Sonya."_

That...it was the only thing I could remember from the last few days - or seconds, maybe even years. Well, other than my name, of course. That was Sonya, so that one sentence was directed to me. But who said it? And what the klunk does _Group B_ mean?

Klunk. I though of that word so naturally, but what does that word mean? And shuck? I thought of that one, too. Ugh, I was just getting myself more confused. I curled up in a ball in the corner of this Box. I covered my head with my hands and leaned on my knees. Then I cried. They were soft, slow tears that dripped down my face.

All of the information I gathered up from the Maze were dripping out of the brain. It was like my thoughts were being locked up, and I couldn't recall where the key was to remember them all. My friends...my brother. All gone in a blink of an eye.

I don't even know how long later, the box I was in for the second time shifted, tossing me on my stomach. I coughed again, spitting up on the floor as I finished my tears and stopped crying. I pushed myself back into a ball and watched as the sky brightened right in front of my face.

I closed my eyes, shielding my view from the blinding light above me as it clicked. Voices mocked me from above and there was something there that I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Haha, what a stick."

"A bit early, no?"

"The pattern continues!"

"What about the boy?"

"Shut up, Celia. You're the only stick in here."

They were all girl voices, though. Everyone was. Slowly, I looked up, seeing figures above me. People, girls. I hesitated to grab the rope and hop out of the box I was in. This all felt too familiar.

"Well?" someone above me said. "Gonna grab it?"

I looked at the rope in front of me, then back to who the voice belonged to. Although there was still shadow over their face, I could make out the skin: a chocolately color. Her hair was brownish, curly as he fell past her shoulders.

Something about her was familiar. Something felt like home.

"Suprised you haven't broken down or ran for it, yet," the same girl said. "Calm, eh?"

I softly chuckled. "You'd be surprised," I replied, grabbing the rope and hoping up.

The soft grass squished beneath my feet. I noticed trees in the distance, large wooden buildings as well. But they seemed broken, glass thrown everywhere with wooden chucks tossed around. There were small fires that semmed to break out, causing panic **.**

"British and a sense of humor," she responded. "Nice. I'm Harriet, by the way."

Something washed over me then. Something that I didn't feel before. I felt normal here, like I belonged. I looked around, taking in the four giant walls surrounding us all in. They felt familiar, too, although it was like something changed from before.

"No gasp?" Harriet asked.

I looked back to her. "No," I simply said.

She paused, like I was being studied for a moment. "You...you seem different from the other sticks that pop up in here."

"Sticks?"

Someone behind me coughed. "Loser, doesn't know what a stick is," she said.

"Flo," Harriet called. "You didn't know what a stick was either when you arrived." She leaned closer to me. "Follow me, uh..."

"Sonya," I corrected.

Harriet nodded. "Follow me, Sonya, and we can talk more privately."

While I was physically following Harriet, my mind was else where. I kept wondering how I came here, walking around in neatly cut grass. The sun high in the sky as if it was just about mid-day, creating a shadow coming from the walls.

Ivy, thick, green, and lush, covered almost every inch of them, an opening in the center, leading down multiple paths. There was a burning sensation in the back of my head, like it was just another dream. Like I was still in...in the...the Glade, was it?

"Odd," Harriet said once we reached one of the large wooden building that seemed damaged, torn apart my something.

I cocked my head to the side. "Huh?"

"Most Newbies are spilling questions, running around like they own the place." She paused, sitting down on a large piece of wood. "You seem more relaxed for the situation you're in."

I shrugged, sitting next to her.

"What can you remember?"

Was I supposed to tell her that I knew more? It was all spilling out of my head, though, leaving me more confused as the seconds passed. I knew I was here before; it was all too familiar.

"Just my name."

"Your emotion hasn't changed since you've came," Harriet noticed. "And now isn't quiet the best time to arrive, either."

I cocked my head to the side. "You say that like it was my choice," I replied.

"How would you know that?"

"Wake up in a strange place not remembering anything with girls calling me sticks, surrounded by a Maze. You think I choose to be in here?"

Harriet's eyes widened, before she quickly covered that expression. "There you go again, Sonya."

"Again what?"

"How in the world do you know it's a maze?"

How...how did I know it was a maze? I honestly didn't know. Something in my gut told me it was. I mean, clearly we were trapped. I shrugged again. "Lucky guess?"

"I'm gonna ask you again, Sonya. What can you remember?" Harriet's glare hardened, like she was getting serious.

I looked off in the distance. Trying to avoid her gaze. There were people working, even when the place looked like a tornado passed through it. I saw something along the lines of what used to be a garden.

I took in a sharp breath as a small, but needed, wave of thoughts hit me.

"Newt."

"What?" Harriet asked.

I blinked, snapping out of the daze I was in. "Newt," I repeated.

"Newt?"

"I don't know what it means exactly, but I remember that. I remember being in another place like this, but it was all guys and I was the only girl. We didn't get out yet, the Maze was too big and I was a Runner and I tried. But now I'm here and I can't remember it anymore; Harriet, it's slipping out of my reach. I-I can't remember it, I'm sorry."

I started to sniffle my nose, begging the tears not to break through the barrier.

"Hey?" Harriet responded, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close like I was a little kid. "It's okay."

"Why is this place all broken?" I asked.

"Well, do you remember anything about Grievers?" Harriet responded.

I shook my head.

"These horrible things attacked us, Sonya," Harriet answered. "They took Beth - but she's been acting strange lately - and destroyed our home." She paused, like she just came up with a great idea. "How about you meat Aris and Rachel?"

"Uh, okay," I said.

And with that, we stood up and walked off to who knows where. Although I kept thinking about the Grievers and if they were going to attack us again.


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry! I'm sorry! I've been really slammed with school - I had a lot of projects to do in less than a week. Basketball season will be starting soon, too, but I will still be pushing out chapters. Happy Halloween, by the way! I hope people are still interested in this story. Enjoy the next chapter! It's a bit short, but it thought you deserve something after the long break.

Pʟᴇᴀsᴇ ʀᴇᴠɪᴇᴡ!

(I had to constantly remind myself not to write something like "in the Glade" because...well...just continue. :))

* * *

Turns out, Aris and Rachel were like rejects. People don't like them. Why, exactly? I'm not sure. But as soon as they came up in the box, things started to go wrong. So, now I'm here and people are going to hate me, as well. Because, well, I came after _things_ happened. At least, that's what Harriet told me on the walk over. We trotted over to the edge of the forest. There was where the two were sitting, simply chatting on a large stump.

Harriet walked up, I was following closing behind. "Hey, guys," she started. "This is Sonya, the new girl." She turned to me, gesturing, then took a step back. "Talk for a while. I'm gonna go clean up the medical hut." Then she walked away.

"Uh?" I stuttered, awkwardly standing in front of the two.

"Did you get called anything yet?" the girl - Rachel asked. She was beautiful. Long, brown, flowing hair. Kind eyes and a lovely smile.

I went to remember in my cloudy mind. "Stick," I answered. "And Newbie."

She shook her head twice. "It'll wear off eventually," she responded. "There're bigger problems."

"What does it mean, though?" I asked.

"What does what mean?" Rachel questioned.

"Stick."

Aris smirked slightly as Rachel responded. "A few things, actually. Friend, foe..." she said. "It's slang; you'll get used to it." She paused, motioning to the stump. "Come sit."

I slowly walked up and sat next to her. "What _things_ did Harriet mean happened after you arrived?"

The two just stared at me for a few seconds too long. It was like they were secretly speaking together. I took that time to remember how they looked. Rachel was - like I said before - outstandingly beautiful. I can't imagine people making fun or being horrible to her. It looked like all she wanted to do was help people. All she wanted to do was leave. Aris, though, was different. He seemed like he just wanted to be alone and think. Either way, they were all I had at this moment.

"Uh?" I repeated. "Is something wrong?"

"Grievers," Aris started. "T-they came."

He motioned to the rest of the area we were in. Oh, that makes sense. It was all destroyed. There were a lot less girls now than there were boys in...in where I was before. Everything was broken, ripped to pieces and people were dragging supplies into hidden areas. Some of the windows were bordered up.

It looked horrible now that it was all slowly piecing together. "Did they do anything else?"

"Beth," Aris continued. "They took Beth."

"But she was one nasty stick, let me tell you," Rachel rolled her eyes.

Harriet already told me this part, but they said it so astonishingly. I spun my head around and watched her. "Are...are you happy she's gone?"

She threw her hands up. "No! Not at all," she responded. "But-I-well...she hated me. She said everything was _my_ fault." Rachel sniffled. "How? How could this be my fault? What did I ever do? I don't remember any more than you do."

Her words started to sink in. _Well_ , I thought, _actually...I might know more._ But I wasn't going to tell her that. I mean, would you trust me if I said I knew more and kept it from people? Plus, all my thoughts were slowly draining away; I was forgetting more and more at time passed. Although sometimes it seemed some piece of information slipped through the barriers. More importantly, her words sounded...familiar. Like someone I knew would say them.

The others.

I placed my head in my hands, curling my back. "Oh! What were their names!?" I yelled, almost so loud that everyone in the place would hear me.

"Who?" Rachel asked. "Who's name?"

"It's...I need to find Harriet," I blurred out.

Ugh, I was making everything worse. Too late now, though. I stood up, and took off to where the closest entrance to the Maze was. Surely that would grab her attention wherever she was and we could talk again. Once I got close to the walls, I realized how familiar they were. The ivy, the size, the shadow. Oh, it was like I saw it all in a dream.

I placed my foot on the line where the Maze started and looked forward. Maybe if I stayed like this, something would come back to me. I was sure that it was familiar; that something like this I saw before. And who knew? Maybe I would have find something out, if it wasn't for the screaming voice in the back of my head, constantly repeating the same line - _"Get the hell away from there, newbie!"_ \- or the fact that I was pushed.

I awkwardly fell to the ground, not expecting that at all. "I need-" I started.

The girl who pushed me threw a finger up, pointing at me. "No, you need to get away from there and help clean," she interrupted. Her hair was thin and jet black, bangs framing her round face. She was also Asian.

I recognized someone in her. Someone else from the place I was before. Like this was the opposite of them. But who! Oh, I need to know. It was a horrible feeling. Having something at the edge of your tongue but you _just couldn't put a finger on it_.

Brushing my pants off, I stood up. I couldn't let people talk to me like this if I was going to fit in. "No, I need to speak to Harriet."

"You need to do what you are told, _stick_ ," she spat, shaking her head. "Newbies, thinkin' you can do whatever you want."

"Miyoko!" another voice said, adding to the commotion.

The girl who pushed me - Miyoko? - spun her head in the direction of the voice. She kept looking that way until Harriet walked up. I still stared at Miyoko, though, my eyes like daggers hoping to prove a point. Her pants were a dark tan, and her shirt was blue.

"This is no time for a fight," Harriet said. "What's the issue?"

Miyoko pointed at me. "She was gonna enter the-"

"Hush," Harriet cut her off, then looked at me. "Sonya, what the hell _were_ you doing?"

I turned my head from Miyoko, to the leader. "I need to talk to you, and I was tryna get your attention."

"By killing yourself?"

"Miyoko, don't you have something to map?" Harriet questioned, waving her hand off.

"No, actually," she responded. "I didn't go out yesterday it was my day off. Plus the Grievers came."

Even with that reply, Harriet pointed to a small building at the edge of the woods. "Go," she said.

"Fine," Miyoko replied. She backed away. "Talk to the crazed ginger. Knock yourself out!" Then she jogged off to that small building.

Man, why was up with _her_? Why did people have to be so rude to the new girls here? It wasn't like we were planning to blow the place up. But even if this girl was a pain, I still wanted her as a friend deep inside. There was something there. Something that reminded me of someone.

"Sonya," Harriet said, bringing me back to reality.

"What is wrong with you people around here?"

She put on a smile. Slowly walking closer to me as if she was going to give me a hug because we've been friends forever. And that's what she did. She hugged me. And you know what? I hugged back.

As we partied, she spoke again, changing everything.

"What ever happened before you came here, it doesn't matter, okay? There are _a lot_ of things you need to learn, and you start today because we are getting out of here."


	32. Chapter 32

It's been a while, but thanks for reading. Here's the next chapter. Please review! I love your thoughts and will reply back.

* * *

I was left alone, sitting by the box where I popped into this place.

Harriet left me; Aris is gone; Rachel walked away, too. And that other girl...Miyoko disappeared, as well.

I guess they were just having an important meeting somewhere. Clearly I wasn't needed because, y'know, I just arrived. I mean, I know nothing, right? But Harriet said we were getting out of here - was she just trying to make me feel better or was it real?

I dug my fingers into the dirt, picking up a pile of grass. It was glowing green, almost like a fairytale - too perfect. They really kept things nice in here. Of course, except for the buildings because they were broken. Unless they were those so called Grievers. Which by the way, I had no idea about. What were they really? And what did they look like? I wondered if there were like spikes or something that they used. I mean, Harriet told me they took someone.

The sky above me was still a bright blue, fluffy clouds surrounding it. Yet again, it almost look too nice. Like wouldn't there normally be that one cloud that isn't like the rest? Or that area of the sky that's darker? Plus, the weather was spot on - not too hot nor too cold.

 _Jeez, Sonya, stop confusing yourself more_.

I just jumped over that whole lost in this place topic. Been there, done that, right? I moved to what Harriet could have meant again: getting out of here. Her face was as serious as stone, so it didn't look nor sound like a joke. Maybe I could help?

I stood up from my sitting position on the ground, letting the dirt slip out of my hand and softly thumping onto the ground. I started to walk over to this little hut on the other side of this box where I started. The hut was closer to the lovely looking forest I so wanted to look throughout. With a soft knock on the metal door, nothing happened. I stood there, hoping someone would open it so I wouldn't be accused of walking in somewhere I wasn't supposed to. I waited more and ending up knocking again, this time walking around the edges of the hut, taking in all of the metal walls. There wasn't even windows. How did I know people were even in there? Oh, yeah; I didn't.

Feeling let down, I started to make the short trek back to my dirt when someone finally responded.

"What's up?"

At those two words I turned around only to face Miyoko. Her hands were crossed at her chest and she was slowly walking up from behind me, the metal door where she exited from moments before slamming shut.

"What's _up_?" I repeated.

Her hands fell to her hips. "Uh, yeah?" she said.

I tossed my hands in the air and they slapped down on my legs. "What's up is that I don't know what to think anymore; who to trust, what to do or think-"

"Woah, hey," Miyoko interrupted. "Slow down. You're gonna trip up on your own words."

"What does Harriet mean by 'we're getting out of here'"? I asked.

Miyoko cocked her head to the side slightly, walking up closer. "She told you that?" she asked and I nodded. "But we don't..."

"What? We don't what?"

"The code."

This time I was the one to turn my head to the side with wonder. I was going to ask Miyoko what code? Where? When? You know, the usual, but she turned around and sprinted off. Her small feet slapping against the ground as she ran, little grains of dirt flying up in response.

"Hey!" I yelled after her, starting to begin a chase.

Miyoko ending up running to one of the only building that wasn't completely broken. The wood was still poked at which made plenty of small holes all around. The windows were all boarded up in an attempt to block out the so called Grievers. It was probably two levels tall.

"Miyoko?"

She started to squeeze behind the building, between the maze wall and the wood. Her back was leaning against the broken wood and her hands grazed the ivy colored wall. I squeezed in behind her, trying to see where she was going.

"Miyoko?"

In a swift motion, she turned to me and pointed a finger at my chest. "Hush for one minute, will you?" she snapped. "This is a secret."

I was stunned silent as Miyoko crouched down and entered a small wooden door. She brought out a flashlight from I have no clue where and clicked it on. It illuminated the path in front of her as I peaked around Miyoko to see. She crawled out of the door and into a larg room. I quickly followed, eager to see where this was leading.

"Miyoko, I think we've got it now."

I cocked my head to the side as the stood up, brushing the dirt off my pants. There was a meeting in here. The walls were all dirt with shelves of equipment placed on them. The floor was dirt, as well, and a few tables and chairs scattered around it. Harriet, Aris, Rachel, and now Miyoko and me were standing in the room.

"Oh, yeah, Harriet? What'd you do?"

I walked up to where everyone was seated now. There were maze drawings scattered around. Some lines were bolder, and others were just drawing in pen or pencil. There were letters that formed out of certain drawings that I noticed quickly.

"We had to compare the drawings from each section, not each day," Harriet explained.

"Can someone please explain to me what the heck this all is?" I interrupted.

Aris spoke up. "Is she even allowed in here?"

"Are you even allowed in here?" Miyoko shot back.

"It's the code," Rachel answered. "We're getting out of here tomorrow morning whether people like it or not." She scooted her chair back and leaned out, her legs not bent at all but crossed at her ankles.

"Can't risk losing anyone else?" I asked, remembering how these Grievers took someone.

Harriet nodded. "And we can't let those sticks who call themselves Creators get away with it anymore," she added. Quickly she stood up and looked towards the entrance of this small hideout. She crouched down at was looking right at a bright red light. "That's right, we're comings for you."

I watched as the light flickered, then glistened off. It was on some sort of bug, almost like a beetle. But why was Harriet speaking to it?

I turned back to the group. "So tomorrow?" I asked.

I was unsure of how they found out the code, or even knew how or where to go. But I guessed that they'd tell me later. I mean, I found out plenty - more than most people already.

"Yep, but we need to prepare for the night and the morning," Miyoko said. "Because those Grievers and going to come back, and we aren't giving up."


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry this chapter is a bit short. and also sorry for that long wait. Life has been busy lately. Happy - late - Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

People rushed around the area as the time rolled around when the doors would close. Girls ran for weapons and other scattered to hide. Whatever these Grievers were, I guess they were really bad. If not, then people wouldn't be hiding back in the box, especially after someone got cut in half while they were trying to escape through it. I mean, I know I'd be scared, but willing to try anyway possible. Which brings up another thing, those Creators must have really thought this whole things through. The people who set this up...it's all going to end.

Because seriously, I had a backup plan for this. And they spent time creating human death bots. What can be worse than that? It's like a nightmare come true. Only this time you can't wake up from it. There literally is no escape because that was my life. That was our life in that closed in area.

Me? I followed Harriet. Seems she was really fond of me, and I was just happy to have a friend. Miyoko trailed behind too, and Aris and Rachel were always together.

We put barriers up near the walls and windows again in that big building in the corner of our... _home_. Ugh, that word felt strange, even just to think it. This place will never be my home. I would do anything to get home, though, so this is what it takes. But most of the people were either in this wooden building or hiding in the box. A few scattered in the woods, hoping that the leaves would be enough to help them blend in. I was - like I said - in that wooden building.

Roars - mechanical screams of terror - erupted from the Maze, and time dragged out like a schoolgirls gum as she played with it. It was horrifying, knowing that these things would be coming for us, and clearly taking one of the girls - I hoped it wasn't me, but I felt horrible wishing that fate on someone else. I couldnt image what they were going to do with the girl. Just kill them? Beat her to death? Take her back to the Creators? Oh, please, though. What were these things, though? Turtles? Because they were so slow it almost hurt just to wait.

And I know, I wished they wouldn't come, like at all. But it was the adrenalin in my body that just wanted to get it over with and continue to get out of this prison-like place.

"You're the new girl, right?"

Without realizing it, I was literally shaking in the corner of the room next to the king sized bed. It was agonizing. And there was someone in front of me, speaking. Her hair was brown, falling just past her shoulders. She had freckles that spotted her face and deep brown eyes. Her clothes were plain brown pants and a long green shirt. And her voice, it sounded like she was happy this was happening. Maybe just confidence overload? Perhaps she's been here from the start?

But, gosh, it was annoying.

"Uh, Sonya, is it?"

I ignored her again. Man. I looked up, at her face, trying to at least half compose myself so I didn't look like a shrimp. "Um, yeah," I replied. "And you?"

"I'm-" she was cut off as another huge roar came from outside the wood we had as protection. This time it sounded much closer and I jumped in response. The girl just rolled her eyes before continuing. "-Alex."

This time I acknowledged her speaking and nodded back. "Okay," I said. "How long did they take to come last time?"

Alex looked up to the ceiling like she was deep in thought. "Hm, about an hour," she replied. "And then they broke the window and took that wacko Beth."

I brought my head together and slowly started to calm down, even if death literally was waiting around the corner. "So I've heard," I said.

She then just nodded and walked off, leaving me alone in my thoughts again. I started to drift off, imagining many different things in my head and just scaring myself more. Like the Grievers were just doing this to mess with me and the Creators were programing them to come after me. I felt targeted and just wanted it to end. And I was just standing there until I eventually plopped down on the king sized bed next to me. My head fell into my hands and I really wanted to cry. Listen, call me a baby, make fun of me and such, but it was a horrible feeling.

And it all of a sudden broke out into madness.

A scream echoed throughout my ears which had a loud - close sounding, I might add - roar after it, and my head popped up. Harriet ran over to me, hushing me by putting her finger in front of her lips. "Sh," she whispered behind her finger. "They are here."

I started to get frustrated and my breathing pasted up. Harriet walked back into another corner, ushering girls behind her like a mother duck to keep them safe. I watched Alex peek through the boarded up window when the wood in front of her snapped in half. She screamed, jumping backwards towards me.

That's when I saw the thing they called a Griever. And I wished I would have just not woken up in the Box a second time at all.

It was horrible. A man made castastrophe gone completely wrong. There was slime located in some spots and metal in others. Poking metal tools came out of th body in all directions. It made many other people in the same room as me gasp in reply. The image was shocking and was now stuck in my head as I blinked. It was like if I blinked long enough, the monster would go away - like a bad dream, like a nightmare.

But it wouldn't and it didn't.

Alex was inches away from it when she screamed again. And that's when I noticed the Griever had her clutched between metal at around her waist. Other people ran up with things like pipes to wack the Griever but it did absolutely nothing. It was going to kill her and take her away. Alex screamed again and that was when I decided to act.

I popped up from the floor and ran at the Griever's metal around Alex at full speed. I skid to a stop and ripped some pipe out of another girl's hand, beating and smashing in the same spot over and over again, hoping it would break and Alex would be free. But it didn't; it only am the Greiver mad. So I had just enough time to dodge the other arm the Griever threw at me before something else crashed into my head.

I flew backwards, luckily landing on the bed. I only knew that because it was a whole lot softer than wood. My eyes closed and darkness followed. It was hard to think. Screams blended together and sounds became a background noise. I only heard my breath, which itself seemed to fade into nothing.


	34. Chapter 34

I'm a mess. Happy holidays. Enjoy the next chapter.

I know, I've been really slow with this story. I'm extremely sorry about that but I've been busy with a lot of things that needed to get done. Please accept and continue to read this story. I know this chapter is short and choppy a bit, but i wanted to get something out.

* * *

"Sonya?"

I was floating in nothingness, until I was being shaken like I was flying in the sky, falling down at top speeds.

"Sonya!"

The world crashed into me like a wave, plummeting me down to a dark, deep place I never wanted to visit. It all of a sudden came back.

"C'mon, ya stick, wake up!"

My eyes opened slowly and I pushed up into a sitting position, my hands leaning on the bed underneath me. Harriet slowly backed up from where I was. I opened my mouth to say something but denied it and stayed quiet. Instead, I looked around at the shocked faces of the girls around me. Only I didn't see Alex standing there. I stood up, walking over to the window where the wood trying to board it closed was ripped away. The sky was a dusty orange color. So, I must have been knocked out for the rest of the night. I turned around and faced the rest of the group in the structure with me.

"Now what?" I croaked.

"Now what?" Miyoko repeated. "You were just knocked out and saw those freaking Grievers, and you ask now what?" She paused, flinging her hands in the air before they plopped back down. "Don't you wanna just stop and think for a second?"

"Not really," I countered. "If we wait they could come back."

"But if we go they could be waiting."

Harriet stepped up. "We'll eat breakfast and get the maps with the words, okay? Then we'll split." She looked around the room and no one said a word. "Good, then it's final. Gather the others...who made it."

Most of the girls hurried out of the room, but I stayed in, looking out of the broken window. I knew I shouldn't have, but I felt guilty for Alex's death. Now that might sound natural - like everyone does it - but I was there. I was a foot away. I could have saved her. I tried but instead I went to sleep on the bed as she was whisked away.

"I know what your thinking now," Harriet mumbled behind me, placing a hand on my back and walking up to stand next to me.

I huffed and looked down. "I doubt it," I replied.

"Listen, Sonya, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong," she continued.

I turned to look at her, realized we were the last two in the building. "But it still feels like I did," I murmured.

Her eyes were filled with sympathy. "We all have that feeling; you can't change that. We lost a friend." Harriet took a step towards the stairs. "Come get breakfast. It's going to be a hell of a day."

I followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. It looked surprisingly familiar as I got in line to grab a tray of food. Everyone was stunned silent, clearly they all ready knew what happened. Maybe Alex screamed and they heard her being dragged into the Maze? Possibly news spreads fast in here. But a lot of eyes were on me.

I sat down at a table with Harriet. Miyoko was already seated and Aris and Rachel seemed to be deep in conversation before we walked over. I began to eat. My stomach just barely managed to get down a few bites before I sensed someone standing behind me. I closed my eyes so I wasn't looking at my plate and ever so steadily moved my head up so I was looking forward. As I opened my eyes, I saw Harriet looking up a bit, at the person behind me. Her mouth opened so she could just get a breath in; her head cocked to the side.

"...Morgan," she stuttered.

I quickly turned around and slid my feet against the floor. They connected with another pair of feet and a girl went to the ground. I knocked her off her feet and when I realized it I scrambled out of my seat and dashed outside.

"Sonya!" Harriet yelled after me.

But I didn't care. I kept running until I felt the leaves of low, thick trees slam into my face. Memories that seemed too clouded to actually remember flooded into my mind. It was like I was already here. I pushed that out of my mind and ended up slipping up my feet and falling to the ground. I quickly looked around, careful not to make too much noise with the ruffle of the leaves surrounding me.

The color was a lush green, blocking out most of the sun above me in the sky. Weeds and roots danced around the forest floor. Slowly, i stood up. Was I just overreacting? Possibly...but then why was there someone following me? I saw a shadow behind a tree. Stupidly, i called out to it. "Hey?" I said, turning to look at it.

A girl quickly immerged from the other side. She placed her hands on her hips and snarled. "You really suck at being stealthy, you know?" she noted.

"So do you."

She took a step closer. "Let's not screw around, okay, _Sonya_." She paused, taking another step forward. I tried to take a step back but the truck of a thick tree blocked my path. "What's your deal?"

I shook my head. "What?"

"You know I'm Morgan, I know you're Sonya," she said. "We're acquainted. Now you can cut the act you play with Harriet and spill."

"I don't understand."

Morgan took the last step and the space between us vanished. She brought her hands up and pushed my shoulders, sending me stumbling backwards into the tree. "I know-" she started, being cut off by a voice echoing through the trees.

"Hey, where'd you two go?" it said and i quickly recognized it as Miyoko.

I brought my left foot up and it connected with Morgan's shin. I started to run again, this time out of the forest and into the light before I smashed into someone.

"Ouch," Miyoko spat, a hand covering her nose.

"Sorry," I replied. "Can we, like, go?"

"Yeah, we're about to run into the Maze and leave."

I followed her out of the trees and to the group of girls by the entrance to our ticket out of here. It was actually happening and even for me, it was too fast. I didn't know how to react to all of this, so i said nothing. Hopefully we would make it out.


	35. Chapter 35

Alrighty. Im back. It's been a while, no?

I realize it's been almost like four months...you don't have to rub it in.

I know, I get it, I'm a butt.

Im sorry for the wait. And also this chapter is a bit shorted than I would have liked, but hey? At least it's another chapter for ya! It's also a build up.

So please enjoy and I know I don't deserve any, but reviews are nice.

* * *

All the girls were clumped up at the south entrance of the maze. Most of them even had weapons - wooden spears, large flashlights, and small knifes. It wasn't anything extraordinary but I was positive it would help a lot in the long run. Much better than being completely unarmed agasinst those Grievers that were sure to be wherever this exit was located.

The sun just dipped above the Maze's walls. Dew on the grass has been long gone by the steps of rushing girls packing for the trip ahead. I could tell the backpacks were stuffed, but my back was empty except for my long sleeve shirt.

I pushed my way to the front, not that I was the fastest, but because I felt more comfortable with people I actually liked. Harriet was up at the front, and we seemed to click. So was Miyoko because I guessed she was leading the way, being head of running the maze and all.

I looked up at the mountainous walls. They towered above all of us. It was almost as if they were mocking me; being tall, trapping us all inside. A thought that raced in my mind said putting us all in here was all for some reason.

What that reason was, I have no idea.

Harriet proudly looked around. It was as if she was happy to finally get out of this trap, but leaving everything behind clearly felt odd. She lightly elbowed Miyoko and she raised her eyebrows in reply. It only took a simple look from those two that sent us all running.

And let me tell you, we ran and we ran.

It felt way hotter than usual for me. Possibly because I haven't normally ran like this. The walls were huge, too, and it made me feel even more trapped. I said it before, but I'll say it again. Like, I mean they were ginormous. And thick ivy covered most of it, as well. Even if I didn't have much of a memory, I knew that something like this doesn't just happen in nature. It's too complex.

Miyoko seemed to have the path memorized. Which in the end was a good thing because no one wanted to get lost. Especially when the maze is like 50x larger than usual and you aren't looking at it from above with a crayon in your hand.

Left. Left. Right. Long straight. Right, than quick left. It just seemed to continue forever.

Eventually we did take a break sometime halfway through the jog. A few water bottles were split among the girls, a couple apples. I slouched down the wall next to the leader.

"How you holding up?" I asked in between two small sips of water.

She chuckled. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Considering your the new girl here?" replied Harriet. She unzipped her backpack and handed me an apple.

I bit into the red goodness before answering. I'd say it melted in my mouth, but that's a little odd. The apple more or less seemed to squirt pleaser to my taste buds. "I could be better," I started, "but I also could be worse."

"I feel ya there, Sonya," she said. I heard her give a defeated sigh afterwards.

"How does it feel to see the home you built just get...destroyed...and to leave it behind?"

"This place was never my home, never will be; I'm just glad we're leaving." She bit into the apple in her hand and chewed slowly. Her thoughts were clearly filled and her mind was racing.

I stared off into the distance. "Do you ever think about the people you lost?"

"All the time. It's always, what could I have done better?" Harriet replied. "Where did I go wrong?"

"And your family? ...do you ever wonder about the people who put us here?"

She tensed up. The finished apple and remaining apple core was tossed on the floor. I watched, craning my neck, to see Harriet stand up.

"That's enough questions for now," she answered. "Alright, let's keep moving!" Her order echoed through the gasp, empty halls.

I quickly finished my apple and stood up.

But we got right back to it. No one wanted to continue - I could tell by the looks on their faces - because of the dreaded inevitable future. Yet, everyone wanted to keep going at the same time because of that burning sensation of finally escaping this hurtful place.

And I've only been here for a few days, so imagine how long Miyoko's had in this Maze to memorize it all.

It's weird, though. Everything about my life has crazy written all over it. But I'm not asleep, and this isnt some nightmare. It's just, everyone is so mysterious and runs away without saying anything. Why? I know I have done it a few times, but that's just because I get the sudden earge to leave.

Leave...and now we are. Hopefully. I mean, who even knows if this will lead us out.

Time faded and blended together. I just couldn't remember it anymore - not like that was new. My legs were aching and begging for a waterfilled break. That was when Miyoko stopped, putting her hand out and a finger to her lips.

"Shh," she whispered.

The rest of the group skidded to a stop, as well. Most of them bent down on their knees, begging for air. Some leaned on the ivy covered wall. But as silence fell, I heard the noises. And I'm sure everyone else did, too.

"What's the hold up-" Harriet started before cutting herself off. It looked like all emotion drained from her face. "Not again..." she murmured.

Clicks and whirls filled the corridor in front of us. We were at a T, and so I heard we needed to get to the bottom of the hallways. As in, we were up at the far left and needed to turn right then run straight into whatever was waiting for us to leave.

"They're just...waiting," Miyoko said. "For us, I suppose."

"How many?" Aris called out.

Miyoko peeked her head out again. "Over a dozen," she answered.

"Will someone please explain to me what's happening?" I whisper-yelled.

Harriet shushed me, then realized I was left with no information. "There's a crap ton of those dreaded Grievers out there, Sonya. They are blubbery and full of spikes and will stop at nothing until you are either dead or stung. Don't let that happen, you hear?"

I could only nod. Honestly, it was a lot of information thrown at me at once at a very difficult time to take it all in. Considering last time Grievers were near me, I blacked out and one of us was ripped away into darkness, screaming for help.

"Do we have a plan?" Rachel spoke up.

"Yeah, we do," Miyoko answered. "Me and Harriet are going to jump down the hole and take us out of there. You guys need to buy us some time with these Grievers, okay?"

"And me?" I asked, considering I didn't have a weapon. "What do I-"

I was cut off as more noises filled the air. Apparently, the Creators didn't quite want us to wait much longer. I spun around just to see three more ugly things coming our way. And they were nasty in it'd purest form. The girls then whipped their head the other direction, where three more Grievers stood.

I watched Rachel swing her hair in a ponytail before jumping out in front. She raised her arm full of a small knife and ran forward to the blubbery messes. The others followed.

I was still in shock. This...this was too much for me.

Thoughts blurred in and out of my mind. I was trying to think of a way not to die, but came up short.

Harriet grabbed my wrist and looked me in the eyes. Her expression was stern, but her eyes were hopeful. "You poor lost soul, come with Miyoko and I."

And then she dragged me right to the Grievers.


	36. Chapter 36

**I get it, trust me. I know. I'm a horrible person, updating a story every like six months. Please forgive me and read this next chapter. I'm just surprised people are still reading this and haven't lost hope that I would never continue it.**

 **So im sorry. And I feel bad. But thanks for sticking with me all this time.**

* * *

This is crazy. This is _crazy_. Harriet is crazy.

It was a miracle I didn't trip as she dragged me to the killing machines just waiting for us like we were going to talk over brunch. The man-made blobs transformed into rolling, pricking circles and cornered all of us girls in. We really had no choice but to fight.

Well, the others had no choice but to fight. Or more or less defend with their wooden spears and small handheld knives. Harriet, Miyoko, and I were going to do something special, something to open a door, I suppose. Hopefully something to get us all - or the ones that survived - out of here. And I've been in here less than the other girls, but it felt _way_ longer. I wasn't so sure why.

I still wanted to get out. This place was horrible. And I haven't even seen it at full force.

I untangled my wrist from Harriet's grasp and she poked my chest with her pointer finger. "Stay behind me." I watched her hand flip around and go towards the edge of the path where the floor seemed to give out. She pointed, and half shrugged. "And run to there like your life depends on it - because it kinda does."

I nodded, looking forward. It was a strange feeling in my bones that I felt just then. Like I've been here before...but I think I'd remember if I saw an endless passage way that suddenly seemed to have an end. Literally. It was all the maze's stone, ivy covered wall than it just...isn't there. Although you'd also think I'd remember my family, so I really shouldn't be surprised anymore.

Harriet nodded - _let's go_.

Screams and metal on metal filled the air. If I wasn't sprinting for my life, I would have curled in a ball and covered my ears with my hands to try to drown out the awful noises around me. People were dying. I was witnessing their last breath. I could witness _my_ last breath now, too. The corridor in front of me seemed to go on forever and my feet ached. I looked to the left, just dodging some claw out of no where.

A fearful and hopeless cry rang out. I cringed and watched as a fellow friend trapped in the Maze was impaled by a Griever's stinger.

Suddenly, my feet skidded to a stop. "Wait, we have to help her!" I yelled to my leader.

She whipped around and tried to force me to continue. "They knew the price to pay was high. We have to save the ones who still have a chance, who are still healthy."

God, that sounded horrible. Almost like it was the end of the world or something. _Wait_..."Harriet-" My mouth opened Andy only spoke one word.

I really didn't get to finish because I felt something. No, I was pushed; I was pulled. I tumbled to the ground in a heap of limbs. My breath was quick as my chest fell up and down with short breaths. I screamed out because I didn't know what hit me at first, but then I felt skin. Not fat, blubbery skin that the Griever's might have. It was human. I opened my eyes and looked on top of me were Miyoko was just standing up. Her expression was stern and kind of ticked off. I picked myself up, too.

And then I ran forward.

 _Sorry, sorry, sorry._

My mind was edged with one word.

 _Sorry, sorry, sorry._

I messed up the _mission_. I almost got myself killed - plus the two people who can get us all out. I froze. I had too much pity and-

Then I was slapped.

"Snap out of it, stick!" Miyoko interrupted again. "Don't stop running, okay? _Never_ stop."

I suddenly wasn't running anymore. I was watching Harriet toss little broken bits of the stone wall off the edge. I turned my neck around to face the bunch of girls fighting for their life behind us. The blubbery Grievers were winning against our wooden sticks and luck we were pulling on. Yet Harriet though it was time to throw rocks?

I slapped her arm. "Dont you think we should hurry up?" I groaned. Curiously, I peeked over the edge anyways. Everything sky blue and seemed to go on forever. I wondered what would've happened if we fell, or pushed something down there. Would it ever hot the bottom? Actually, I was getting off track, hold on.

"Watch this rock, Sonya, and jump to catch it," Harriet insisted.

My eyes grew wide as she threw up a rock into the vass pit of nothingness. It seemed to vanish. I swear I saw it once second, then the next second it was gone. Like it wasn't even there before. Like it went through a portal.

"See where it fell?" Miyoko questioned. "Now jump there."

My eyes got even wider. "Are you serious?" I asked, looking back to the two girls with stern expressions.

"I'll go first, actually," Harriet insisted. She tossed another rock in the same place to confirm the spot and jumped for it. Then she disappeared.

I didn't want to jump but I also didnt want to die. So I leaped off the crumbing stone edge and slipped right into where Harriet fell.

It was dark, and cold. My ears heard a scream echoing throughout whatever we just jumped into. Oh, wait, that was me. I screamed when I landed on Harriet.

We were a tangle of limbs until she pushed me off. I sat, leaning with my arms. Miyoko landed swiftly into the hole after a few more seconds. Bright light followed her inside the hole, as a flashlight she had prepared in advance flickered on.

It illuminated the ten-foot-high cylinder we seemed to have fallen in. The place was wet and drippy, shining in the light from the handheld flashlight. Although it stretched on forever, and the light only covered some of the darkness ahead of me. I quickly looked up, wondering if maybe someone had followed us unintentionally. Instead, the hole I jumped in seemed to be like a little peep hole, a window.

Without saying anything, Miyoko ran all three steps to what seemed to be a computer built into the wall, waiting for someone to break us out of here. Quickly, her fingers got to work at the keys, sliding and swiping across them. While she typed, the screen was a blank green.

"So, mind telling me what this is?" I asked, slowly standing up and walking behind Miyoko.

Harriet huffed. "Sonya, for one lovin' second, please shut-"

Something loud echoed through the cylinder we were in. I hastily turned around and froze when I saw a Griever standing there, it's blubbery skin shoving spikes out of it as I was about to gag.

"Never easy for us, is it?" Harriet spat, unclipping a knife from her pant leg.

She yelled at Miyoko to keep typing and then screamed. When she jumped on the Griever, it almost looked like she sunk into it. Her eyes were closed as she was stabbing in and out at the blubbery skin. Metal arms and spikes tried to made it's way up to my leader. If I didn't move she was going to get hit.

C'mon, think of something. In a blur, I looked around. Everything was so dark with Miyoko cradling the flashlight to type. I picked up a pipe off the ground and began swinging. I knew I was never good at baseball, but it connected with something. That something fell to the ground in a bang seconds later.

I wasn't sure how or where, but the Griever let out an ear piercing shriek, letting its weapons sink into it's skin. I watched in horror as it started to twitch. Harriet took my extended arm and I pulled her off the monstrosity. It flickered it's spikes and arms until a sick, yellow oil spewed from every which way.

Before I knew it, it stopped moving completely.

Harriet wiped her forehead on her sleeve, dropping the knife on the floor with a satisfying clank. I did the same with the pipe. "Finally," she murmured, turning to Miyoko.

On the second hand, I was ecstatic. And kind of shocked. How in the world did we just kill that thing? From what I heard, they seemed to be tormenting the girls forever and here I am with Harriet stabbing it to death. But it worked. The Griever wasn't moving anymore. I only wondered if the girls back in the Maze though of randomly jumping on the killing machine's back like a psycho, too.

Miyoko was frantically slamming the keys. "Work, you stupid piece of-"

"Woah, what's wrong? What'd you do this time?" Harriet asked, walking over.

"Nothing," the Asian replied. "I can't finish the last word. It-it won't let me. After I typed all the other words, they disappeared but I cant put in the last one!"

"What's the last word?" I asked, not necessarily thinking I'll get a reply.

"Push," Miyoko responded, lighting up the area around the computer with the flashlight in search for what else to do.

I did the same, titling my head this way and that until something unusual entered my vision. Honestly, though, with what I've seen, I'm not sure I can actually consider anything unusual anymore. But there, I found something. Underneath the keyboard, a red button stuck out from the wall. Three words were scrapped onto it in thick black ink.

 _Kill the Maze_

Without waiting for permission, i kneeled down. Someone tugged at my shirt as I slipped back, reaching as far as I could to push in the button. I mean, you do push buttons - which was the last word. And I'd do anything to kill this place and finally go home. Finally see my family...that I don't remember. Man, I hoped they'd remember me.

The button was pushed all the way with a satisfying click. As I stood back up, ready to here complaining from the other two girls, something slid open far out in the darkness.

It almost sounded like...a door.


End file.
